Arrow Earth 2
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: An alternate take on Arrow. Oliver returns to Starling City after 5 years. Where Thea is head of Queen Consolidated, Sara is alive and engaged to Tommy, and Laurel is a completely different person. Follow Oliver on his mission to save a falling City as threats arise out of every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE 1: THE RETURN**

The sun was high in the sky beating down on Oliver Queens head. He had been walking for who knows how long and he was at his limit. The endless desert was before him and he still didn't know how he was going to survive. He was hot, his whole body hurt, and he hasn't eaten in days. But he had to keep moving there was no other option waiting would be pointless.

He continued for another 3 miles in the desert and he fell to his knees. He stopped sweating a long time ago his body had nothing left to give. He was close to passing out but something caught his ear a noise that sounded like an engine he looked up and a car in the distance was driving by it had an American Flag weaving.

Oliver stood and with all the energy his body could spare which wasn't a lot he sprinted towards the vehicle.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here!" Oliver shouted as he ran towards the car waving his arms like a mad man. The vehicle caught his attention and began drive toward Oliver. But Oliver wouldn't get the chance to thank the people who rescued him because right before he could see them he passed out.

**1 Month Later**

Oliver sat looking out the window of the jet that was taking him back to his home Starling City. The men he was with did their best to catch him up on the status of his family. His mom was dead she had been murdered they still don't know who did it. His sister Thea was in charge of Queen Consolidated and apparently doing a good job. She is supposed to be waiting for him when he landed. Some other shocking news was that Sara was still alive and was found not long after the Queen's Gambit went down. All these years he thought she had died. She was an attorney now which was a shock to Oliver he didn't see how that happened. He wanted to ask about everyone else but decided not to he was about to be back and he wanted to see everyone for himself.

The plane slowly went down and came to a stop. Oliver stepped out of the plane and looked down to see a black car waiting. He walked down the stairs and approached the car he stopped when he noticed the car door opening. Out came Thea wearing an all red business outfit, with high hills, and sunglasses.

Oliver didn't know what to say she has grown up so much since the last time he saw her. To think she was running a company now his families company. Thea walked up to Oliver and looked up at him she took her glasses off so Oliver could see her eyes.

"I still can't believe it after all this time" Thea said in almost a whisper.

"It's me Speedy" Oliver said smiling.

"Wow nobody has called me that in so long" she replied. She embraced Oliver hugging the brother she thought had died all those years ago. Oliver would have been surprised if he wasn't a second away from doing the same thing.

"Come on there's so much to show you" Thea said while leading Oliver to the car. There was a tall dark skinned man standing by the car who opened the door for them.

"Oh Oliver this is my driver slash bodyguard John Diggle" Thea introduced the well-built man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Queen" Diggle extended his hand. Oliver took his hand and shook it.

"Like wise" Oliver said.

They all got into the car and drove off heading to their destination.

The car stopped and Oliver looked out the window and saw where he was. Starling Cemetery, he had a feeling what they were doing here. He ended up standing in front of his mother's grave sooner than he thought right next to him was Thea looking down at the grave.

"I heard she was murdered but..." Oliver started.

"You think there's more…well your right she was hit by a sniper Oliver. Someone wanted her dead." Thea said tears forming.

"I wish I could've seen her again." Oliver stated.

"She would have loved to see you again. I'm going to go ahead and get back to the car give you some time."

Oliver nodded and Thea left back to the car where Diggle was standing arms crossed. Oliver stood there looking his mother's grave. Last time he saw his mom he was telling her goodbye before he left for the trip on the Queen's Gambit.

"Hey mom I know you're surprised to see me. I really don't know what to say I had been expecting to see you if I ever made it back so I'm going to keep this short. I know about you and dad and I know what you two did to this city I'm here to right your wrongs. Dad told me everything and I still love both of you, but I will save this city from the things you did." And with that Oliver left his mother grave he thought he might have cried but he hasn't done that in a long time.

He got into the car with Thea and Diggle and with nothing being said they drove off leaving the cemetery.

Oliver found himself walking up the stairs to the Queen's Mansion. He never thought he would see this place again. He opened the door with Thea behind him.

"SURPRISE WELCOME HOME OLIVER" shouted a crowd of people that was surrounding him. Oliver was expecting this. There were no lights on in the mansion but there were far too many cars outside but, he made the best surprise face he could. Thea walked by Oliver.

"Surprised you didn't we?" Thea asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea…who's all hear?"

"Walk around and find out for yourself." Thea said while disappearing into the crowd.

People were approaching Oliver shaking his hand and welcoming him home. Some he recognized some he didn't. He was making his way around the party greeting people. Then someone particular caught his eye. Across the room holding a wine glass and staring right back at him was Sara Lance who he hadn't seen since the Gambit down. Who he was sure was dead at the time. He made his way over to her and she approached him and gave him a hug that he returned. She was still the way he remembered same blond hair, same smile, only difference was the business attire she was wearing.

"It is so good to see you again." Sara said while still hugging Oliver.

"You to" Oliver said. They released each other and made their way to an area where little people were so they could talk. "So how have you been?"

"I've been great actually after making it back home after the Gambit sunk I made it a goal not to waste the second chance." Sara explained.

"I believe you." Oliver said while pointing down at Sara's hand which had what looked like an engagement ring. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Sara was about to say but someone interrupted "I am." Oliver recognized the voice instantly. He turned to see Tommy Merlyn standing right behind him. "And I would appreciate it if you stop talking to my fiancé." Tommy said in a serious tone. Oliver was speechless he didn't think talking to Sara would be a big deal. But Oliver kind of understood due to his and Sara's past. Oliver was still looking straight at Tommy who began to form a smile on his face and start chuckling. Tommy took Oliver's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Only kidding it's great to see you again."

Oliver felt relived "You had me worried for a second."

"I told you that was stupid joke. I'm sorry Oliver." Sara said while being annoyed at Tommy's bad since of humor.

"Okay. Okay sorry. Come on lets go catch up." Tommy laminated before they went outside where nobody was.

Oliver, Sara, and Tommy were sitting outside on the porch talking like it was old times. Oliver honestly didn't think he would get the chance to do this again.

"Man 5 years and it still feels like I know you" Tommy said while holding Sara in his arms.

"I'm still the same guy just older and with some baggage." Oliver stated.

"I guess you don't want to talk about what happened when the Gambit sunk do you?" Sara asked.

"Just like you two don't want to talk about Laurel." Oliver said bluntly. It caught Tommy and Sara off guard. They hate to admit it but they were trying hard not to talk about Laurel to soon.

"Laurel is different Oliver." Said Sara.

"You mean Dinah" Tommy said in a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Oliver asked

"She likes being called Dinah now. Ever since that incident in Central City she was been a completely different person."

"Can you blame her Tommy she almost died?"

"Well that doesn't give her an excuse to drop in and out whenever she feels like having all of us worried."

"Wait!" Oliver shouted. "What happened in Central City?"

"How could you not have heard?" Tommy asked.

"Well sorry I've been out of the loop for a while."

"About 2 years ago there was this guy named Harrison Wells who activated this machine called the Particle Accelerator. It malfunctioned and sent this wave of energy that hurt and killed some people across the entire city. Laurel at the time was there and she was in a really bad wreck that nearly killed her. Doctors say it's a miracle she's walking." Tommy finished explaining.

"It was very hard for her. She stopped speaking for about 3 months. And when I finally thought she was getting back to her old self she started leaving for days which turned to weeks then a couple times a month. We barley hear from her anymore." Sara finished.

"I see" Oliver said soaking in what he just heard. The rest of the night was quit Oliver, Tommy, Sara, and Eventually Thea were the only ones left and they stayed up talking long after the party.

**Two Weeks Later**

Oliver woke up finding himself on the floor of his room. He was going to have to get used to sleeping in a bed again. He knew Thea was already gone she ran a company now. But Oliver already had his day planned he was going to start his mission to save this city. He quickly left the Queen mansion and headed to the first place on his agenda the Glades. As far as he could tell it was still the same crime filled place it was when he left. He put the hood on his hoodie on and made his way around the Glades listening to conversions trying to learn where to start or more accurately who to start with. He did this for about 2 hours. He gained enough information to follow up on a couple of things. He wanted to find this Sin person he heard was a good source of information. There was also the current kingpin of organized crime in Starling City. Daniel Brickwell most just called him Brick. Oliver felt this was good enough and if this Sin person was as good as people said then he will get the info he needed from him or her.

Oliver was making his way back home when he spotted a girl getting chased by some guys. She turned into an alley and the men continued after her. Why do they always turn into an alley Oliver thought to himself? He went in the alley and saw three guys. One was holding the young girl, another was holding her face with a knife to it, and the other was just watching rubbing his hands together.

"You think you could get away huh well let's see you try to get away now." Said the man with the knife. He began to unbuckle his pants. It didn't take a genius to know what they were planning to do. Oliver stepped out from behind the shadows. The man that was rubbing his hands turned and looked at Oliver.

"Hey you move along nothing to see h…" The man's sentience was cut short wit Oliver's fist connecting with the man's face instantly knocking him out. The other two men took a second to respond before the knife wielding man charged Oliver and the one holding the girl through her to the ground and followed.

The man with the knife try to stab Oliver but Oliver was much quicker. Oliver grabbed the man's knife hand and twisted instantly breaking it. The man dropped the knife which Oliver quickly grabbed before it hit the ground and plunged it into the man's shoulder blade. Making him fall to the ground in pain. The last man tried to tackle Oliver but, failed as Oliver flipped over the man using his own momentum against him. The man tried to bring his around to backhand Oliver but that to failed as Oliver caught his arm and using his elbow broke the man's arm the followed with bringing his foot on the man's leg braking it.

The young girl had her mouth wide open not believing what she just saw. This guy was a badass he just took 3 guys by himself. Oliver turned and looked at the girl while trying to keep his face hidden.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yea I'm fine…thanks" the young girl said. Oliver gave her a nod and began to leave.

"Wait!" shouted the girl. "What's your name?"

"Don't worry about it." He simply stated.

"Well I'm Sin." Sin said. Oliver paused eyes going wide. What were the odds? Oliver turned to Sin slightly still trying to hide his face.

"Sin. The Sin with information on all gang activity in the Glades. That Sin?"

"Glad I'm so popular…I guess you need some information? Of course it's going to cost you." Sin said while trying to get a look at who she was talking to.

"I want to take out Daniel Brickwell. Can you help?" Oliver asked bluntly. Sin burst out laughing. "Something funny."

"Take a good guess at whose guys you just took out." Sin said. "Bricks been trying to track me down he doesn't like I know too much about his operation."

"So are you going to help or not?"

"I'll help on one condition…you take me somewhere to lay low." Sin said with a worried look. "Look once he finds out these guys failed he'll send even more I need somewhere to lay low until you take him out."

Oliver was conflicted he had places he could stash her but his identity was at risk. Then again he had to start somewhere.

"Okay we have a deal. Follow me quickly." Oliver said in a hurry. Sin followed behind with a smile.

Oliver led Sin to abandoned Queen Factory that his father had built. They went down to the lower basement where Oliver turned on the lights. The first thing Sin saw was a crate in the far corner of the room a mattress in the middle and a computer on a desk against a wall.

"This where you live?" Sin asked making her way across the basement.

"Part time but you are more than welcome to stay here until Brickwell is out of the picture." Oliver stated while keeping his distance.

"I guess it will due. So I'll keep my end of the deal." Sin said while reaching into her pocket and handing Oliver a slip of paper. He took it and looked at it. An address was on it. "That is the address of a shipment Brickwell's crew is supposed to be picking up…tonight." Sin explained.

"Tonight all right thanks." Oliver stated. He started to go up the stairs.

"So how do you plan on beating Brickwell. I mean I know you can handle yourself but he has a lot of guys with you know guns." Sin expressed her concern.

"I can handle it. You just make sure to stay down here until it's over with any luck I'll be given his full attention and you can walk the streets safe again." And with that being said Oliver left the factory.

Oliver found himself walking the halls of Queen Consolidated in the suit Thea had brought to him. She said she had some news to give him. He opened the doors to find a blond woman with glasses the desk leading to Thea's office. The woman was typing frantically on the computer. "Excuse me…" Oliver started.

"If you don't have an appointment please be seated over there if you do have an appointment sign in here." The blond woman said without looking up from the computer.

"Could you just tell…?" Oliver again was cut off.

"Sir everyone's time is important please wait." She responded still not looking up from the computer.

"Could you tell my sister I'm here to see her?" Oliver comely asked.

The blond woman froze and looked up at Oliver immediately recognizing him. "Oooooooooooh my god I am so sorry please go right ahead in."

Oliver couldn't help but smile as he walked into his sister's office. Thea was sitting there with a man across from her he had black hair that was graying on the side.

"Oliver hey" Thea said with smile while also getting up to greet her brother. "Oliver this is we might be going into business together soon." Lacroix got up from the chair and shook Oliver's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister Queen and I look forward to discussing business with you I'll be in touch." Lacroix then left the room.

"It is still hard to believe my little sister is running an entire company" Oliver said while he and Thea sat down.

"I get a lot of help from the board. Which is why I wanted to talk to you." Thea paused for a second. "It took some convincing but I was able to get you part of my shares in the company." Thea handed Oliver a sheet of paper. "You are now a chairman at Queen Consolidated."

"Thea...you didn't have to do this."

"I know but this is our families company and that's who should be running it…family." Thea finished with a smile.

"Mom would be so proud of you." Oliver really not believing his little sister grew up into the woman she is.

"Alright where you want to go for dinner my treat." Thea said while standing.

"I appreciate it Thea but I have plans tonight." Oliver said a little disappointed.

"2 weeks back and the playboy returns just don't take this one on a ship okay."

"Promise."

That night Oliver went back to the Queen Factory where he found Sin playing games on the computer. He made sure he was properly covered up and went down the stairs.

"It's about time look I'm starving" Sin explained.

"I figured here I brought you a burger" Oliver said handing a bag.

"Thank you." Said while digging into the bag.

Oliver walked over to the crate in the corner of the room which was locked. Hey pulled the key out and unlocked the box and opened it looking inside. He took a deep breath it was the night this city would most certainly change. Sin came over a looked over Oliver shoulder. "That is badass…what's with you and hoods."

Oliver was looking down on tons of Brickwell's goons moving crates. He was wearing an all forest green suit with a hood and mask that covered his eyes. On his back was his quiver and in his hand a compound bow. Oliver drew an arrow and aimed and fired. The arrow hit one of Brickwell's man right in the chest causing the surrounding men to look up to see the hooded Oliver. Some of the men quickly pulled out guns and began firing at Oliver. Oliver quickly moved out of the way running along the containers. He fired another hitting one of the gunman and jumped down from the containers firing another arrow hitting another gunman. He ran behind some shipping containers hiding in the shadows. The gunman ran to where they last saw the hooded figure. But he was gone.

"Spread out and find that son of a bi…" his words were cut short by an arrow to the chest. Oliver jumped from what appeared like nowhere and began engaging the goons in combat. Oliver hit one with his bow and kicked another in the chest he then quickly turned around and slapped a gun out of another ones hand and proceeded to stab him with an arrow. He noticed three other thugs approaching and quickly put them down with a single arrow each. Oliver surveyed the area and concluded there were no more. He noticed one of the goons he didn't put down starting to move. Oliver made his way over to him and pinned against the wall with an arrow.

"You tell Brickwell that his time in Starling is done and that I'm looking for him."

"Whatever you say just don't kill me." Shouted the thug.

Oliver left the man pinned to the wall and left.

The news was ablaze by what had happened that night with reports and speculation being thrown everywhere. Detective Lance was at the scene where apparently a hooded man shooting arrows took down all these guys by himself.

"What do you make of this detective." Asked an officer.

"A nut-job if he's really trying to go after Brickwell. Let's get this cleaned up!" Detective Lance shouted. He had a ton of work to get done.

Oliver went down to the basement to see Sin who was at the computer looking at reports about the hooded figure. Sin turned around and saw the hooded man coming down the stairs.

"I honestly did not expect you to come back. That was amazing." Sin said.

"Well that should get Brickwell off your back for now but if you ever need anything…give me a call." Oliver said handing Sin the same paper she gave him with the address on it this time it had a phone number on it.

"Wow a phone number didn't know we were getting series." Sin said.

"Emergencies only other than that I'll contact you." Oliver explained seriously.

"Understood I'll see you later." Sin then left leaving Oliver alone in the basement.

Daniel Brickwell was not happy and that was a huge understatement. He was pacing back and forth some of the men in his crew was waiting for his order. They were at their hideout in the Glades. Daniel stopped pacing and looked at the only crewman to make it back from the hooded man's attack.

"So one man took out all of you. Do you know what that shipment could have done for us? Everyone one ofyou would be armed with the latest in military weapons now we're stuck with what we got. Not to mention the Triad is going to hear about this and most likely make a move!" Brickwell finished.

"I'm sorry." Said the thug in a quivering voice.

"You look like your about to piss you pants. Have some dignity before you die." Said Brickwell. The thug caught on to what Brickwell just said. Brickwell punched the thug as hard as he could causing him to fall to the floor dead. He then turned to a thug with a black eye. "You. Have you and your men found that little bitch."

"No Sir." He answered quickly.

"Well forget about her I need all my men at the pickups from now on. No pansy playing dress up is going to stop us." Brickwell finished.

Oliver dressed in his costume was on a high building looking down on his city. He had a good night the other day but there were more to come and he had to keep at it.

"You certainly know how to make yourself known don't you." Said a voice behind Oliver.

Oliver turned already knowing who it was. "Ra's."

"Good to see you again boy." Ra's said.

"We had a deal." Oliver said.

"Oh I know and I will keep my end." Ra's said slowly approaching the edge of the building where Oliver was standing. "Prove to me this city is worth saving and I will not set my plan in motion. But if you can't convince me then this entire city along with its people will fall. I hope we don't have to cross swords if it comes to that."

"I don't want to either but if you try to hurt innocent people I will try and stop you." Oliver said determining voice.

"I know, that is what I always admired about you. Even in the League you were true to who you were." Ra's said putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. Ra's turned and left leaving Oliver to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2: A BRICK WALL **

A week has passed since Oliver took the fight to Brickwell and the more operations he shut down the more seem to pop up. Like right now he was interrogating one of Brickwell's thugs after stopping a drug deal in a rundown building in the Glades. Oliver in his vigilante attire was aiming an arrow right at the man's throat while keeping him pinned to the ground with one foot.

"I'm going to ask you once, when and where is the next shipment for Brickwell coming in!" Oliver shouted

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted the thug in terror. Oliver was serious when he said he was only asking once. He pointed the arrow at the man's right hand and shot it. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. OKAY! OKAY! Two days from now 11:00pm Starling Harbor!" Screamed the thug in pain. Oliver knelt down and yanked to arrow out of the thug's hand then plunged it into his chest. Oliver needed to make sure to stop that shipment. The more guns Brickwell had the more difficult it would be to stop him. No matter how good Oliver was taking down a fully armed gang would be difficult.

Oliver walked out of his room the next morning to see Thea down stairs in the kitchen drinking coffee at the table. Oliver walked in and made himself some. "Mourning Speedy." Oliver greeted.

"I'm surprised you're awake this early considering what time you got in last night." Said Thea while looking at Oliver. Oliver turned around to meet her eyes.

"I was just catching up with some old friends." Oliver stated while going back to making his coffee.

"Do theses friends have names?"

"Nobody you know." Oliver said while moving to sit by his sister at the table. Thea glared at Oliver for a minute and went back to drinking her coffee.

"Well I hope you got enough rest for the event tonight." Thea said seriously. Oliver had a confused look on his face. "You forgot. The Queen Consolidated Scholarship give away we started in your name. We thought it would be nice to have you actually present it to the winners." Thea explained.

"I'm sorry it completely slipped my mind but, I will definitely be there don't worry." Oliver promised.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I need to get going." Thea got up from the table gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and left. Oliver remained at the table thinking about how they started this Scholarship in his name to give to gifted youths of Starling. Oliver wasn't exactly the best student in school. Oliver took another sip of his coffee and that is when Thea's driver slash bodyguard John Diggle walked in.

"Mourning Oliver." Diggle said while giving a nod.

"Mourning John. Thea is upstairs getting ready now". Oliver informed. Diggle gave another nod and the two were silent for several minutes. Diggle continued to stand. "Your more than welcome to sit." Oliver offered.

"I'm fine thanks." The two went back to their silence. "Oliver if you don't mind I have a question that may be a little personal." Diggle said.

"What is it?" asked Oliver.

"Well the Queens Gambit went down somewhere near China's Sea." Diggle began.

"Yes." Oliver said in a cold manner.

"I might be the first to ask this and I'm not the only one wondering but, how is it you ended up in a desert all the way in Afghanistan. Oliver stared at Diggle with a plain face.

"You're right that is personal." Oliver said. Thea came down the stairs dressed for work.

"Hey Diggle ready to go?" Thea while returning to the room. She looked at the two men. "What's up?"

"Nothing have a good day at work." Oliver said while exiting the room. Oliver went back to his room a closed the door. He had to give Diggle credit for asking the obvious question. He also realized that might be a lot more capable than just being a bodyguard.

Later Oliver was sitting down at a table outside a restaurant with Tommy who invited him to lunch that day. "Okay Tommy I can't help it anymore I got to know." Said Oliver.

"What?" asked Tommy curious to what Oliver was asking?

"You and Sara how did that happen. I know 5 years is a long time but…"

"I guess that is one of the many shockers in coming home huh." Said Tommy.

"If you don't mind me asking." Oliver said not wanting to step out line.

"No it's not a problem." Tommy paused. "When they found her stranded at sea they brought her back here and that gave hope that maybe you were out there somewhere or you dad. Your family was pretty disappointed when she told them that she didn't see you or Robert get off the Gambit before it sunk. Anyway Laurel still didn't know how to deal with it she couldn't find what to say to Sara and Sara couldn't look Laurel in the eye at the time. They just weren't talking to each other. It went on for 5 months. So me being the kind person I am tried to get them to talk. I setup to have them both meet me at my place only Laurel didn't show up." Tommy paused again and smiled. "Anyway Sara and I ended up talking the whole night, mostly about you and one thing led to another." Tommy finished.

"Well I'm proud for you two. When's the wedding supposed to be?" asked Oliver.

"We haven't set a day yet. With me running a business and with her attorney thing. We are having a hard time getting a date pinned down." Tommy explained being annoyed at how long it was taking the two to tie the knot.

"Let me know when you do I'll love to be there."

"Of course I'll let you know wouldn't be much of a wedding without my best man." Oliver froze replaying what Tommy just said.

"Tommy…"

"Don't say anything. There's no one else that I would want with me on the happiest day of my life." Oliver was shocked that Tommy put it out there like that.

"I'll be honored." Oliver finally said.

"Good. Time to get back to work. I'll see you later tonight at the event." Tommy said while getting up from the table.

"I'll be there."

"All right see you then."

Inside the Queen Factory Oliver was performing his usual exercises to keep his senses sharp. The sparing with the dummy, firing arrows at falling tennis balls and other things. He was performing his pull upa when an alert went off on his computer. He went over to it to see what it was. He saw it was Sin walking in through the back. He quickly put on his hoodie to conceal his face and waited for her to walk in. Sin came down the stairs and saw the hooded man whose identity was still a secret to her.

"I got that info you wanted." Sin stated while presenting a piece of paper. Oliver walked over and took the paper and looked at the paper which had a phone number on it.

"This is it?" asked Oliver.

"Yea it's legit. I got a reliable source." Sin assured.

"Alright thank you."

"So what you planning on doing with that?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Oliver quickly said.

"Sorry I asked." She said raising her hands in the air. She turned and started to head back up stairs.

"Sin." Sin stopped and looked back down. "The less you know about what I'm doing the better." Oliver explained.

"I grew up in the Glades. I can handle pretty much anything." Sin said seriously. She then left. Oliver took off his hood and pulled out his phone dialing the number. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello." A female voice answered.

"I have information you might be interested in." Oliver said.

Night time finally came and Oliver in his suit just arrived at the Queen Consolidated Scholarship giveaway that Thea started to help gifted youths in Starling. He had to give a speech he wasn't looking forward to. He also was going to be talking to a lot of people which he wasn't looking forward to. They had given him note cards to study but something about them felt off. He was still in the back behind the stage they had set up. The scholarship winners were already waiting on stage. He was still reading through the cards when Thea came running up to him.

"So are you ready?" Thea asked.

"Yea I'm ready." Oliver confirmed.

"Good well let's get this started." Thea than walked on the stage where hundreds of people were in the audience with paparazzi were already taking pictures. She walked up to the podium. "Good evening and welcome to the third annual Oliver Queen Scholarship giveaway. Five years ago I lost a brother and a father and almost one month ago I got one back. It is my great pleasure to introduce the return of Oliver Queen."

On that note Oliver walked on to the stage giving Thea a hug who preceded to sit down. Oliver was at the podium with flashes from cameras going off. Oliver then turned to look at the three winners sitting on stage. He then looked out in to the crowd. He spotted Tommy and Sara together in a corner. Sara gave him a thumbs up and Tommy a gestor with his drink. Oliver than took the note cards and put them in his jacket. He wouldn't be needing them. "I can't begin to tell you how lucky I am to be here today to present these brilliant kids of Starling with this award. These brilliant individuals are here because they are making the most of their opportunities. Which is something I didn't do." That got the crowd whispering. "You see five years ago I was selfish, spoiled, and an ungrateful person who took many things for granted. I can say without a doubt that if I had died that day when the Queens Gambit went down I would have died with a lot of regrets." Oliver took a moment and paused. "I was given a second chance but I should have made the most of my first…like these brilliant kids on stage with me. Let's give them a round of applause." The entire room began to clap. Oliver than handed out the scholarships and the party began. Oliver made his way to the bar and got a drink.

"You have a way with words." Said a voice. Oliver turned to see .

" ." Oliver greeted while the two shook hands.

"Please Oliver call me Simon."

"Okay. Thank you for your kind words."

"I must say your parents left behind some remarkable children."

"Thank you Simon."

"And your sister at such a young age leading a company. She is remarkable. Well I better take my leave. Hopefully there will be more times to talk if this deal with your company works out."

"I look forward to it." Oliver said. Simon left and Oliver chatted with a few people. He began to make his way outside to the balcony for some fresh air when someone cut in front of him.

"Hello Oliver Queen got a few seconds to answer some questions for an aspiring reporter." She was a pretty girl dark skin long hair.

"I'm sorry but no interviews." Oliver stated.

"It'll be quick I promise." She extended her hand. "Iris West Central City reporter." Oliver shook her hand.

"I know you have been eyeing me all night and watching my every move and you have patients and that is good but…not interested" he said firmly and walked outside.

"He is cute." Iris said and left the party empty handed.

Oliver needed fresh air he still had a lot on his mind with this plan to bring down Brickwell's criminal empire. If it worked out it would kill two birds with one stone. It continued to look out over the balcony where he could see the city. It was beautiful at night and it was worth saving. Every inch of it. He turned around to head back in but he saw someone standing between him and the door.

"Laurel." Oliver was stunned. He hadn't been expecting to see her tonight. In fact I dint think anyone was. There was one thing he wanted to say to her when he did see her again. "I'm sorry."

"I knew those would be the first words out of your mouth." Laurel said. Laurel was still as beautiful as Oliver remembered her. Her hair was long and brown and tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a leather jacket with jeans.

"Those were to words I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"You know I was so angry when I found out about you and Sara. Then when she came home you know what the first words were that she said to me. I'm sorry." Laurel finished.

"We made a mistake. I made a mistake." Oliver claimed. Laurel moved closer so both were now staring out over the city.

"When I heard you were back I was asking myself what I would say to the man that cheated on me with my sister, nearly got her killed, and then came back to Starling giving a speech that really showed how much he changed. So Oliver I'm going to say this." Laurel then embraced him in a hug. "I forgave you a long time ago and I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too." Oliver whispered the two separated. "So have you talked to Sara and Tommy yet?"

"No and I don't plan to. I just felt me and you had to clear the air. So do me a favor and don't tell them I'm here or that you saw me. At least till tomorrow that way I'll already be gone."

"You should talk to them. They worry about you." Oliver stated.

"I know but there's no need to worry. If you could relay that message that would be a big help?"

"I'll pass it along."

"Alright then. I'll see you around." Laurel opened the door back to the party. "Oh and I like Dinah now."

"That's right Sara and Tommy mentioned that. I'll keep it in mind." That being said Dinah walked back inside. Oliver went back to looking at the city. Sara and Tommy were right about her. She was a completely different person.

The next night came and Oliver's plan was about to be set in motion. 11:00pm Starling harbor Oliver was in his green hooded costume and was waiting for the pickup. He perched himself high on top of a crane that was used for big containers. He waited patiently and that's when he saw a group of thugs heading towards to docks. Oliver looked to the water and saw a ship pulling in. He aimed an arrow at the group and fired hitting one in the chest.

"HE'S HERE!" shouted a thug. Before they could aim their guns at Oliver. The arrow he fired started to make a beeping noise. "What the fu-." he was cut off by a bright flash that blinded the group. Oliver got down to the group quickly and began taking them down one by one. He had to take them out. He knew there were more coming plus the group that was on the ship docking. He fired an arrow killing the last guy in the group when someone talked him lifted him in the air and tossed into a wall.

"So you're the nut job terrorizing my crew." Daniel Brickwell. Oliver didn't expect Daniel to come out anytime soon. This hopefully would accelerate his time table. Oliver didn't say anything he drew back an arrow and shot him in the chest then another then another. Brickwell stumbled back a couple of steps but remained standing. He then pulled out the three arrows. "That almost hurt." Brickwell said. Must be some type of body armor he's wearing. Oliver was about to aim another this time at Brickwell's head but Brickwell pulled a gun out faster and began firing at the vigilante. Oliver quickly dove out of the way staying on the move. He pulled an arrow and shot the gun out of Brickwell's hand. Oliver however underestimated his speed as Brickwell came charging at Oliver tackling him into a warehouse building. Oliver stood quickly to be met by a fist he barley dodged. This guy was a big bald tower of nothing but pure muscle. Oliver and Brickwell began a hand-to-hand exchange that Oliver had to keep on his toes. One hit from this guy could do a lot of damage. Oliver was doing good not to get hit directly by Brickwell's fist. He deflected using his bow and dodged anytime he got the chance. Oliver knew he was going to have to go on the offence so he did. He pushed Brickwell back with a sharp kick then hit him smack on with his bow to the face. Oliver followed with a flying punch to Brickwell's face. He then kicked Brickwell in the leg bringing him to his knees. He was about to deliver a strike with his bow when Brickwell grabbed it and tossed it across the room. "Let's see how you do without your toy!"

Brickwell began another barrage of furious punches that Oliver was having a little trouble keeping up with. Oliver ducked a right hook and delivered fury of punches to Brickwell's body. Then performed a roundhouse kick which Brickwell caught. He then lifted Oliver and tossed him across the room into a shipping crate. Oliver began to stand up but Brickwell made his way over and lifted Oliver by the neck with one hand.

"You come to my city and try to take me out. I'm Danny…" He punched Oliver in the side "freaking" another punch to Oliver side "Brickwell" he finished with one more punch. Oliver had to give it to the gut he knew how to throw a punch and he couldn't take much more. He reached into his quiver and grabbed an arrow and plunged it into Brickwell shoulder. That mad Brickwell drop Oliver who then sprinted to the other side of the room and grabbed his bow. Brickwell pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and it started beeping. The explosion that came from the arrow busted all the windows in the building. Oliver looked back at the spot Brickwell was standing. Out of the smoke the towering man came walking out his suit torn up. Oliver was shocked to say the lease another thing that Oliver noticed was this guy didn't have any armor under his suit just pure muscle. "This was my favori-." Brickwell was interrupted by gunfire from out outside. Brickwell turned back and the hooded man was gone. Brickwell walked outside to see his man in a gunfight with some Chinese men. "Triad."

"Hello Daniel." A woman's voice spoke. Brickwell turned to see China White head of the Triad gang in Starling City.

"China nice to see you again. How many times are we going to have this dance?" Brickwell asked. China White didn't say anything she drew her knives. She and Brickwell just charged at each other.

Oliver opened the door to his house and began making his way to his room. When he reached the top of the stairs Thea was there looking at him. "Another late night." Thea said arms crossed.

"Look Thea I was just…"

"Save your lies Oliver I'm not in the mood." She turned then looked back at him. "I know the last 5 years were rough Oliver but being a wall is not going to help you. It doesn't have to be me but you have to let somebody in." Thea walked away back to her room and closed the door. Oliver walked into his room and began to undress. When he took off his shirt he looked into the mirror. The scars on his body from those 5 years were still there. They will always be there and if he wanted to keep the people he cared about safe he was going to have to keep that wall up."

**NEXT EPISODE 3: GANG WAR**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPISODE 3: GANG WAR**

Oliver awoke the next morning with a searing pain in his said. He went to the mirror in the bathroom and saw a big purple bruise formed overnight. It obviously came from the punches Brickwell delivered into Oliver's side. Oliver put on a shirt and went down stairs to see Thea having her morning coffee at the kitchen table. Oliver sat down across from her and took a deep breath. "So I've been thinking about what you said last night." Oliver started.

"Really?" Thea said in a surprise voice that Oliver was sure was forced.

"Yes and your right. The 5 years gone was tough for me but, its time I started living this second chance I got."

"So what do you plan on doing with this second chance?"

"You know the old Queen Factory that dad built."

"How can I forget I get offers all the time from other companies trying to buy it." Thea said while rolling her eyes.

"Well I was thinking about reopening it." Thea began to chuckle.

"You're serious. Oliver what do you know about running a factory?"

"I'll obviously need some help from someone with expertise but I was there the other day and it use to so much good for the city that it needs to return." Oliver finished explaining.

"Oliver there's a reason it closed down. It is too close to the Glades and it was a target for a lot of crime."

"I want to open it because it's close to the Glades. I will be able to help people get jobs so they won't have to resort to criminal activity. I can help young people, struggling families, and do so much more." Thea could see the determination in his eyes. She pondered it for a second then realized she couldn't refuse a chance to get her brother living his life again.

"Okay I'm in." Thea said.

"Really."

"Yes. Really. I'll get the paperwork started today." Thea got up from the table.

"When should we run it by the board of directors?" Oliver asked wondering.

"Oliver. You and I are already for it. The board doesn't have enough authority to override any decision we make. It's already approved." Thea walked over to Oliver and he stood up and they hugged.

"Oh!" Oliver gasped his side was still hurting.

"What's wrong?"

"My side I guess I slept on it wrong." Oliver used to first excuse that came to his head. He knew he was a bad liar. Normally he could hide pain easily but Brickwells punches were different."

Thea finally left the room with a curious look on her face to get ready for work. Oliver was happy his sister was accepting of his idea. Oliver also knew that if we wanted to make this city a better place he would have to do work outside of putting arrows in people at night.

Daniel Brickwell was back in his headquarters and again was pacing back and forth with his most trusted crewman with him. Last night was hell, he lost a lot of men, lost another shipment of weapons, and the Triad were pressing in. Well at least he got to beat the hell out of Robin Hood.

"So what are we going to do boss?" asked one of his guys.

"We are going to do what we need to do. The Triad think they're going to get the best of us well there wrong. Tonight were going to go on the offensive." Brickwell said while looking at all his men.

"They want to play. We'll play. I want a group ready to hit their turf hard. Now get to it!" and with that the men dispersed. Except one that walked up to Brickwell.

"What about the hooded guy?"

"He's nothing trust me if he shows up I'll deal with him. Now go!" Brickwell went to his desk and sat down thinking about how to get one over on the Triad. He had more men but so did they and that dame China White was still a problem. He was going to need help. Then the right person popped into his head.

Oliver was at his hideout packing up everything in the basement. He wasn't going to be able to stay down here while the factory was being renovated. But Oliver had another place he could setup his vigilante hideout. Another thing on his mind was how he was going to deal with Brickwell who showed why people called him "Brick" last night. Not only did none of his arrows work but, if not for his training Oliver would have broken some bones punching him. He was defiantly going to be trouble. Maybe he could ask Sin what Brickwell's story was.

Detective Lance was making his way through a crowd of reporters who have been hounding him since they learned he was heading the investigation into the arrow shooting vigilante. He was almost to the building when he heard a reporter shout. "Isn't it true crime has been down since the appearance of the vigilante?" Lance turned around and looked at the reporter with a look that said "are you serious."

"Of course crime going to go down if there's no one to commit it. But what he is doing is a crime and let me say this. Whoever it is under that hood I'm going to catch you and put you away. That's all I got to say."

Sara Lance was at her office looking at the TV screen with her father on it_. "…what he is doing is a crime and let me say this. Whoever it is under that hood I'm going to catch you and put you away."_ Sara could understand her father's attitude toward the arrow. Her father was a cop he lived his life by the law and someone taking it into their own hands was definitely not okay as far as her dad was concerned.

"Your dad does not like that vigilante does he." Said a voice. Sara turned to see Oliver.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sara asked leaning into a hug.

"Lunch with you and Tommy." Oliver explained.

"Right, but I was on my way down to meet you."

"I know but I needed to tell you something." Oliver said as they walked into an elevator.

"Okay what is it?"

"I saw Laurel or "Dinah" the night of the Scholarship giveaway." Oliver confessed.

"What? Why didn't you or she tell me?" Sara asked showing signs of fury.

"I wanted to and I even told she should have let you know she was in town. But she just came to clear the air. She also said you shouldn't worry about her."

"Oliver she is my sister of course I'm going to worry about her when I can't reach her for months." Sara said trying to explain.

"I understand that Sara I really do but, there are somethings people have to get through and handle alone."

"Okay I'll take you word for now. Next time she drops in without telling me tie her up and bring her to my place." Sara said as the elevator doors opened.

"I'll see what I can do." Oliver said while chuckling as they went to go meet Tommy.

Night fell on Starling and was closing up shop at his Chinese restaurant. He locked the door and heard a car pull up. The headlights shot right in his face. He began waving his hands "We closed come back tomorrow." The car doors opened and four guys with machine guns got out and began firing at the restaurant. The glass in the windows was shattering and the noise of the building's walls being shredded by bullets could be heard across the street. was lying on the ground dead in a pool of his own blood. The four men got in the car and drove off. Little did the Triad know that this was just one of the many places hit by Brickwell's crew?

The following mourning Oliver was in his new hideout in a building with a lot of free space and much more light. He knew he would need a second location just in case anything happened to the factory. Oliver had to admit this place was much more comfortable. The floors had sparring mats on them, his computer was by the wall and he even put a TV on the wall. All his night items were still enclosed in the crate and he had a new crate filled with new arrows he spent all last night making prepping for his second confrontation with Brickwell. He was setting up his punching bag when a story on the TV caught his eye. Oliver turned it up using the remote. _"Yes it appears the tension between the gangs of Starling has finally reached a breaking point as 11 locations were fired upon by an unknown group but, from what we could gather all locations are "alleged" to be Triad connected." _Oliver shut off the TV and picked up his phone and dialed Sins number."

"Hello" answered Sin.

"Brickwell hit the Triad hard last night." Oliver cuts to the chase.

"Yea everyone is talking about it." She responded.

"I know for a fact the Brickwell did not have the men power or firepower to pull this off so soon after he lost that weapons shipment to the Triad."

"I'll look into it." She said. "The usual amount."

"Get me something good and I'll double it." Oliver hung up the phone. Where did Brickwell get the extra muscle to pull this off Oliver thought to himself?

"Men we had a good night. The Triad know we mean business and we got them scared. I know we do." Brickwell was toasting his men as they we seated around a bar. "But the real thanks goes to the man who gave us this opportunity. A close friend who came all the way from Gotham…Frank Bertinelli." A middle aged man stood wearing a black suit. Frank Bertinelli was one of the top crime bosses in Gotham City and longtime acquaints of Daniel Brickwell. Brickwell called him up to use the favor he owed to help him take on the Triad. Brickwell and Frank moved to a secluded part of the bar to talk in private.

"That was ballsy hitting the Triad as hard as you did." Frank said to Brickwell as he poured himself a drink.

"They needed to know I was still a threat and now they do." Brickwell laminated.

"I suppose so. I hear your having a vigilante problem." Frank expressed.

"Trust me he's not a problem. I can handle him. I know you have your share of vigilante problems in Gotham."

"Don't get me started. I got a broad in purple shooting a crossbow at my guys every night. Not to mention she keeps popping up where ever I am trying to take me out. If it wasn't for my resources I would be in a cell or dead by now." Frank said.

"These vigilantes are nothing but people trying to force how things are "supposed" to work. My Robin Hood your…Huntress. They will get what's coming to them." Brickwell promised.

"Yea, but let me tell you the worst one is the god damn Ba-." Frank was cut off by gunfire erupting through the windows. Frank ducked behind the bar and Brickwell started walking towards the gunfire. He opened the bar door to see Triad shooting up the bar. He began to walk up to them while drawing his gun. The Triad members were still firing with no success as the bullets that hit Brickwell did nothing but put holes in his new suit. Brickwell fired at the shooters hitting two then punching another they charged at him with a knife. By this time the remainder of Brickwell's men began to fire back and chaos erupted in the middle of the street as gunfire from both sides torn through passing cars nearby buildings and people. By the time the shooting stopped all the Triad were dead or had fled.

"They got some balls to come at me during the day." Brickwells said. As he put his gun away.

"So what now Brick?" Frank asked.

"We going to hit them harder and harder until they realize that this is my city."

Sin was sitting in a prison waiting for the guards to bring the person she came to see. She waited starring at the door behind glass. The door finally opened and here longtime friend Roy Harper came out in the orange jumpsuit and handcuffs she has seen him in ever since he got put in here. He sat down and grabbed the phone. Sin did the same. "Sup." Sin started.

"Hey" Roy replied. "Need some more information."

"Yea. I want to know how Brickwell got his sudden boost in man power."

"There has been a lot of talk around here about Brickwell and the Triad getting more aggressive out there." Roy said while looking Sin right in the eye.

"So what can you tell me?" Sin asked.

"A couple guys that showed up a while ago said that Brickwell called in help from the outside. A man named Frank Bertinelli. A crime boss from Gotham.

"Gotham. That place is worse than Starling." Sin said.

"How you doing." Roy asked.

"You know…nothing new." Sin said. Roy then got this look on his face. "What?"

"You have been coming here to get a lot more information than usual. Who are you selling it to?"

"I can't tell you. Not here." She said looking around.

"Alright I guess I understand. You just be careful out there." Roy said with concern.

"I'll be fine you just hold out a little longer alright."

"I'll be okay. At this point nobody in here messes with me." Roy said trying to make a joke.

"I'll visit again soon." Sin said. Roy gave her a nod and the two went their separate ways.

Oliver was in his new hideout practicing with a sword. When his phone rang. He looked and saw it was Sin calling. "What do you got?"

"Hello Sin, how are you. Oh I'm fine mister hood thanks for asking." Sin replied in a sarcastic tone. Oliver stayed silent. "Oh my god I can feel your attitude coming through the phone." Sin said.

"What do you have?" Oliver asked again.

"Geez okay…I talked with someone and apparently Brickwell has gotten some outside help. A man named Frank Bertinelli came in from Gotham with a lot of goons to back Brickwell." Sin told Oliver.

"Alright thanks." Before Oliver could hang up Sin spoke again.

"I went by your hideout looks like construction going on at the factory. Did you have to move?"

"Yea I got a new place." Oliver said.

"Where is it?" Sin asked.

"I never wanted you to know about the first one. Circumstances made me show you. You'll be safer not contacting me in person. From now on everything is done by phone." Oliver laid down the terms of their arrangement. He didn't want anyone getting too involved in what he was doing. The more distant he was with people the better.

"Okay guess I won't be seeing you around." Sin said in a disappointed tone.

"Sin."

"Yea."

"If you ever need help…give me a call." Oliver said. Truth was she could be in danger at any moment with her ability at getting information.

"Thanks I will." Sin hung up the phone.

Oliver put the phone down on the table. He picked his sword back up and began to practice again. Now all he had to do was find out what Brickwell's next move will be against the Triad. Oliver knew Brickwell was going to want to hit them at the source. Somewhere more important than a couple of shops that paid protection money. He thought long and hard and knew where Brickwell was going to hit.

China White was overseeing the loading of the containers in the Triad owned factory. The shipment she stole from Brickwell was being packed on to a ship and resold. She had plenty of guns but right now she needed allies. Which was why she was selling to the Russians who are interested in gaining a foothold in Starling. With Brickwell getting outside help she had to make a move. The container was sealed and one of her man gave her nod to sign they were ready to move the cargo to the ship. The doors to the factory opened and entering was Brickwell himself with a ton of thugs with guns.

"Hope I'm not interrupting. I just came back to get what is mine." Brickwell pulled out his gun and started firing at China's men. Chaos quickly erupted through the building as the two gangs fired at each other. China wasn't a fool she saw she was outnumbered and backup would take too long to show up she started making her way to the exit in the back. Brickwell noticed this and went after her. China was away from the chaos but not out of the factory yet when she saw the exit sign a bullet shot past her head and stopped her in her tracks. "Leaving so soon!" Brickwell shouted.

China turned and looked at him "you disappoint me Brickwell. Didn't figure you would go begging for help." China quipped.

"Don't act so high and mighty I know you're selling to the Russians." Brickwell accused. Brickwell through his gun to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy finally putting you down for good."

Brickwell started making his way to China with his fist ready. China drew her knives as the two approached one another an arrow shot between them and the hooded vigilante came down from the roof.

"You again." Brickwell said. "You didn't get enough last time."

"This won't be like last time." Oliver said.

"No it won't. Cause this time I'm going to kill you." Brickwell proclaimed. The three stood waiting for the other to make the first move.

"A triple threat this should be interesting." China said. She made the first move and through a knife at Brickwell and the hooded archer. Oliver dodged it and Brickwell just stood there unfazed by it.

Oliver shot an arrow at China who in turn dodged it. Brickwell ran over to Oliver and began a ruthless assault of punches. Oliver knew he couldn't take even one of these punches. He gained some distance from Brickwell by flipping out of the way of a wide punch and shot an arrow at his leg.

"Ahhhh." Brickwell screamed. He pulled out the arrow. "So you got better toys." He turned and saw China and the hood exchanging blows. China was delivering a series of kicks that Oliver was blocking. She landed one in his chest that sent him backwards to be grabbed by Brickwell and slammed to the ground. Brickwell lifted his foot to step on him but Oliver moved out of the way and moved as he saw China jump in the air a kick Brickwell in the face. She then jumped on top of him got on his back and drove two knives in his shoulders. Brickwell tried to grab her but she jumped off before he could. Oliver saw Brickwell yank the knives out and that had very little blood on them. Oliver shot Brickwell with two arrow the put him against the wall then Oliver drew an arrow that he shot at Brickwell's hand and a wire from the arrow shot out and wrapped Brickwell to the nearby pole. He turned to where China was but she was nowhere to be found.

"This is some strong stuff."

"It'll keep you here till the cops show up." Oliver said.

"I thought you didn't leave anybody for the cops?" Brickwell claimed.

"I usually don't, but you're difficult to put down." Oliver answered.

"Well I'll be back on the street in no time and I'll kill you. This is my city Robin Hood. Your just another in my way that I will eventually put down like those before you." Brickwell finished. Oliver left with Brickwell still tied to the wall.

Frank was standing outside by the car waiting for Brickwell. He looked at his watch then looked towards the factory. The shooting was still going on but it wasn't as much. He still waited and waited. Ten out of the shadows he saw a hooded figure with a bow and arrow. Frank made a run for it only to get hit in the back of the leg with an arrow.

"You should have stayed in Gotham." Oliver said. As he drew another arrow to finish Bertinelli when he released it, it was intercepted by a smaller arrow. He looked up to see a woman in black and purple drop down wearing a mask over her eyes and crossbow in hand.

"Sorry I can't let you kill him" the woman said.

Oliver amied an arrow at her. "Get out of my way."

"Like I said I can't." She replied. She pointed her crossbow at him.

The two stared at each and both fired there weapons.

**NEXT. EPISODE 4: HUNTRESS**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE 4: HUNTRESS**

There arrows clashed together and the two vigilantes ran towards one another. Oliver was quick to make the first move as he tried to hit the woman with his bow which she dodged and kick him in the waist. She took advantage of this and tried to punch him but he caught her fist and twisted her arm flipping her over his shoulder making her hit the ground hard. She pushed herself up and tripped Oliver with her leg making Oliver fall to the ground. She raised her leg high in the air and tried to bring down on Oliver's chest but he moved out the way just in time. They looked at each other briefly before going at it again trading and blocking punches each trying to find to right moment when the other would slip up. Oliver saw that moment when she reached for her crossbow and tried to shoot it at close range. Oliver moved out of the way of the arrow, kneed the woman in the stomach, kicked her to the ground, and then shot an arrow that shot a wire around her. He looked to where Frank was and of course he made his escape while they were fighting. He also heard sirens in the background on the way. He decided it was time to leave to.

"Hey you can't leave me here for the cops!" shouted the woman.

"You shouldn't have stopped me from taking care of Bertinelli." Oliver replied.

"I couldn't let you kill him." She said while still struggling to get free. Oliver ignored her and left before the cops could show up. 

The next day Oliver was at Queen Consolidated filling out some paper work for the factory. He also was going through the tons of applications that already came in from people wanting jobs. The number of applications showed just how much the people in this city wanted change just as much as he did. He also knew that he couldn't hire all of them. If he was going to hire everyone he would need to open up another factory but he was too busy with the one he was opening right now. He stopped working for a second to look lean back and rest his eyes. He really needed to thank Thea for getting him a quite office. A knock came from his office door which made his eyes shoot open. "Come in!" he yelled. The door opened and the blonde girl that he met his first time coming back to Queen Consolidated came in.

" I have more of those applications that won't stop coming in." she said

"They keep sending them to Thea's office." Oliver stated. "Well thank you…I don't think I ever got your name." Oliver said. While getting out of his chair.

"Oh…Um…Felicity Smoak." She said while extending her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Felicity." Oliver replied while shaking her hand.

"Can you get this stack of papers there really heavy?" Felicity asked.

"Of course sorry. Thank you for bring then down."

"No problem. Now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to who ever made the mistake that made me carry these papers all the way to your office." She said leaving. Oliver sighed at the stack he was holding. He was going to have to get through all these papers before the factory was ready to open he sat the papers on the desk and got to work. 

Frank was sitting in a bed being treated by one of Brickwell's doctors in a basement under the bar. He didn't actually think that arrow shooting nut would follow him all the way to Starling. She had too much free time on her hands. The doctor finished and Frank stood up using a cane to move around. That hooded bastard got him good in the leg. "Where's Brickwell?" Frank asked the guys standing around.

"I'm right here Frank." Brickwell said as he came down the stairs. "Well that was a good night."

"A good night. I got shot in the leg by the man you said you could deal with!" Frank said his voice raising.

"I got tied up. Besides we did what we set out to do and thst was stopping the Triad from selling to the Russians. We may not have gotten our weapons back but there a least not with the Triad anymore." Brickwell finished explaining.

"Well I'm glad you're having a nice day. That being said I'm heading back to Gotham." Frank said as he started limping towards the stairs.

"Thanks for all your help Frankie if you need anything give me call!" Brickwell shouted up the stairs. 

That night Oliver got word from Sin that Bertinelli was getting on a jet back to Gotham that night. He was jumping from roof to roof heading towards the hanger his jet was going to be. He was almost there when a purple arrow stopped him in his tracks. He turned around arrow ready to see the woman from last night.

"Cool it tough guy I got a proposition." She said hands in the air. "I think we got off to a rocky start, but we both want the same thing." She said slowly walking towards him.

"This is your only warning stay out of my way." Oliver said arrow still aimed and ready.

"Hey you want to get Brickwell I want to get Bertinelli who can tell you where Brickwell is. We do this together and we both get what we want…and you won't have to fight a dozen armed guys alone." She finished.

Oliver looked at her and had one question. "If you want Bertinelli stopped why'd you defend him?"

"If someone is going to kill that bastard it's going to be me."

"Fine." Oliver stopped pointing his arrow. "What do I call you?" Oliver asked.

"Huntress seems to be the name everyone calls me. What about you?" Huntress asked.

"I don't have a nickname." Oliver said.

"I'll just come up with something for you then." Huntress said while actually thinking about it. "The Emerald Archer." She said.

"No." and with that Oliver jumped to the next roof heading towards Bertinelli.

"Geez you'll give someone I know a run for their money on mean and brooding." Huntress said to herself. She then jumped and started following.

Oliver and Huntress were standing looking at the hangar where Bertinelli was supposed to be getting on a jet. They saw numerous guards standing outside armed with guns. "I count 12." Huntress said.

"13." Oliver said while pointing to the hangar roof where a sniper was stationed. Oliver drew an arrow and fired it at the sniper hitting him. "Now there's 12. You haven't been doing this long have you?"

"Longer than you." Huntress replied. "I just might not have your set of skills." She defended.

"Let's move. You take that side I take this side." Oliver said.

"Okay. Hey." Huntress grabbed his arm. "If you get to Bertinelli before I do. YOU DON'T KILL HIM."

"I won't. I promise." Oliver said. And they separated.

Oliver waited behind a building as a guard came close he grabbed him and snapped his neck. 5 left. He got on top of the roof of another building and saw two standing guard. He jumped down driving arrows into the back of both of their necks. 3 left. He saw another guard walking by hey quickly drew an arrow and fired it killing him. 2 left. He was getting closer to the hangar when gunshots started going off in the distance. His last two guards ran into that direction. "Damn it Huntress." Oliver said through his teeth. He too ran towards the gunfire where he saw Huntress pinned down by gunfire coming from 5 guys. He ran to the nearest guy and performed a flipping kick that broke the guy's neck. He the fired 2 arrows killing two more guys. Huntress took advantage of this and shot two arrows from her crossbow to take out the last 2. She walked over to Oliver.

"Sorry." Huntress said a little embarrassed. Oliver just gave her a look. "I didn't see him coming from behind the corner."

"That's why you mind you surroundings." Oliver said back to her. "We need to hurry before the jet takes off." Oliver ran off in the direction of the hangar.

"Yes master." Huntress said sarcastically before following.

They saw Frank running up the stairs to the plane. Oliver drew an arrow and shot it which hit Frank in his leg again and sent him tumbling down the stairs. Huntress and Oliver made their way over to him. "You son of a bitch stop shooting me in the leg!" Frank shouted in pain.

"I will ask this once and only once where is Brickwell's hideout?!" Oliver shouted.

"Screw you!" Frank shouted still in pain. Oliver never asked twice he pulled the arrow out with a quick yank. "aaaaahhhhhh….I'll kill you…you son of a bitch." Frank said in lots of pain. Frank then looked at Huntress. "You why the hell do you keep coming after me?"

"You took something from me. I'm going to make sure you pay." Huntress said crossbow aimed at him. Oliver then turned his head where he could her multiple guy's coming.

"We don't have time to get answers put him down." Oliver said. Huntress still had her weapon aimed but not pulling the trigger. "Huntress finish this and let's go." Oliver said.

"I can't." Huntress put her weapon down. Oliver looked back and saw numerous guys coming through the door. He fired an arrow at one of the guys and the arrow exploded into a cloud of smoke. By the time it cleared Huntress and the hood were gone. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Oliver shouted as he and Huntress were on top of a roof.

"I'm sorry okay." Huntress said.

"I gave you a chance. The only reason I brought you along was because you had business to finish."

"It's not that easy."

"You had no problem putting arrows into his goons. What makes this different?" Oliver asked. Huntress took a deep breath and took her mask off.

"My name is Helena. Helena Bertinelli." She said. "Frank Bertinelli is my father." Oliver took a deep breath realizing her dilemma.

"Okay I can see why this might be difficult for you. That being said either you put him down or I will." Oliver said.

"Okay I get. What's are next move." Helena asked.

"I'll get back to you on that. Here's a number to reach me call me tomorrow. Frank will have to stay another night to get treated." Oliver turned to leave.

"Hey." Helena called. Oliver turned to look at her. "What about The Hood." Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"No." he jumped off the building. 

The next morning Frank was back at Brickwell's Bar in the basement getting treated again Frank was lucky Brickwell showed up when he did and chased off the vigilantes.

"This is getting tiring Brickwell." Frank said.

"Don't start complaining Frank I'm looking into it." Brickwell said.

"How did they find me?" Frank said.

"I'm not sure but I'm looking into it. Now you get patched up." Brickwell left as Frank was back down on the bar basement getting treated again.

Brickwell went upstairs and went over to one of his men. "You still have all your notes on that Sin girl?" Brickwell asked.

"Yea. Of course boss." Said the thug.

"Get them for me." Brickwell demanded. He was going to take care of a very annoying loose end. 

Sin walked into her apartment closing the door behind her. She walked in her living room and a hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. It was Brickwell.

"You know I'm a lot smarter than people think I am. With the notes my men gave me an asking a couple question's I found you easily." Brickwell explained.

"What do you want?" Sin asked having trouble breathing. Brickwell tossed her across the room knocking over a table.

"First that's for telling my business." He walked over to Sin and picked her up again and through against a wall leaving a crack. "Second you're going to tell me how you contact your hooded pal."

"I don't-." Sin of cut off by Brickwell lifting her by the hair.

"Lie to me and your hair will be lot shorter than it already is." Brickwell said ominously. Sin couldn't fight this guy he was so big.

"Okay." Sin said sadly. 

"Oliver Queen actually home for dinner. The world must be ending." Thea said as they ate the food the maid had prepared.

"Well I do have business later tonight but nothing to rush off to." Oliver said. Truth is he hasn't been able to reach Sin so he doesn't know where to run off to and Helena has been unable to locate where Frank will be taking the next jet. Just as he was about to take another bite his phone went off. "Excuse me." Oliver said getting up from the table. "What do you got?"

"Nothing." Helena answered. "Where ever he is going he kept it private. Anything on your end?"

"Nothing, we might just need to-." Oliver got a second call. "Hold on Helena." There was only one more person who had this number. "Sin where have you been."

"Hello Robin Hood." Oliver froze the instant he heard the voice.

"Brickwell." Oliver said almost in a whisper. "If you hurt her I swear I will-."

"You'll what you've haven't figured out a way to put me down yet have you. Well lucky you cause you going to get another chance. Meet me at the address I'm sending to your phone. Me and you one on one." Brickwell hung up.

Oliver rushed toward the door and went back to his call with Helena. "Hey I think I might have found him." Helena said.

"Sorry I can't help I have to take care of something." Oliver hung up and rushed to get his gear. 

Sin was tied up on the floor inside of a parking garage. Brickwell was against the wall waiting. "He's going to kill you." Sin said.

"I doubt that."Brickwell replied arms crossed. An arrow shot up from the ledge and the hooded vigilante came up on the line attached. "Finally I was about to throw her off the roof and leave." Brickwell said. Oliver didn't say anything. "Straight to business. Despite our differences I like you really I do. But now you got to go." Brickwell took off his suit jacket and shirt leaving him in just a sleeveless t-shirt. "You ready."

Oliver shot an arrow hitting Brickwell in the shoulder. Brickwell ignored it charging at Oliver. He through a couple of punches which Oliver was quick to dodge. He then caught Oliver by his back collar as he was dodging and through him to the ground. Brickwell then took the arrow in his shoulder and attempted to finish his opponent. But Oliver got up and delivered a spinning kick in the air right to Brickwell's face. Brickwell stumbled a little before getting another kick to the chest by the vigilante. He was against the wall now. Something was different about the way he was fighting. This hooded man was hitting a lot harder now. Brickwell charged again still not able to land a punch. Oliver delivered a punch to Brickwell's side then an uppercut to that face sending Brickwell back again. Brickwell tried another go only to get the same result as Oliver kneed him in the stomach then in the face then brought his leg around Brickwell's making him fall on his back. Oliver got on top of Brickwell and stared punching him constantly. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. The punches kept going until Oliver stopped and looked down at Brickwell whose face was bloodied now.

"What did you do to me?" Brickwell asked.

"The first arrow I shot was laced with a poison designed to weaken to the body." Oliver explained still on top of Brickwell.

"You cheap son of a bitch." Brickwell said while staring to laugh. "So what now?"Brickwell got his answer as an arrow was put into his chest.

Oliver got up and walked over to Sin and cut her free. "Thanks" Sin said rubbing her wrist.

"Don't mention it." Oliver said. Sin then saw behind Oliver Brickwell started to stand with a gun in his hand.

"Look out." Sin said as she pushed Oliver out of the way. Brickwell fired his gun hitting Sin who fell to the ground.

"NO!" Oliver shouted. He turned to Brickwell who fired another shot barley missing the now on the move Oliver who drew an arrow firing at the ground by Sin unleashing a cloud of smoke. He grabbed Sin and lent her up behind the car. "Sin. Sin." Oliver felt for a pulse there was a faint one but he had to get her medical attention.

"Come on Robin Hood where'd you go. We aren't done yet. You should have you used you bow to finish might have gone deep enough to keep me down." Brickwell shouted.

"I won't make the same mistake." Brickwell turned to see Huntress bow aimed at him. She fired 2 arrows into each of his legs. Then made her way to Oliver. She saw the bleeding girl. "How bad is she?" Oliver couldn't believe she was here.

"What about Bertinelli?"

"Forget him you sounded like you need help so what can I do?" Huntress asked.

"Take to this address there's medical supplies there already." Oliver said handing her his phone.

"Okay. What about you?"

"I'm putting down Brickwell for good." Oliver said in a determined voice.

They nodded and Oliver jumped from behind the car and made a straight line for Brickwell. Brickwell turned too late as Oliver slapped the gun out of Brickwell's hand using his bow and started delivering a series of blows all over his bodied. He could tell the poison was going away cause Brickwell's punches were back to being sharp and quick. He also saw that were getting stronger as one punch connected with Oliver's face sending him spiraling to the ground. Brickwell quickly picked him up and brought him to his feet. He punched Oliver in the stomach then gave him an uppercut that made him do a complete flip landing face first into the ground. Oliver got up still dizzy from the punch to be met by another across the face. Oliver kept his ground this time then punched Brickwell in the face then again then hitting him with the bow to the waist. Making Brickwell kneel over giving Oliver the chance to jump behind him and start choking him with his bow. Brickwell was struggling to grab Oliver and Oliver was struggling to keep a hold on Brickwell. Oliver held on but Brickwell was able to get his hands on Oliver and throw him how across to the other side of the parking lot. Brickwell was taking deep breaths.

"I'm done PLAYING WITH YOU!" Brickwell shouted. "YOU COME TO MY CITY. MESS WITH MY OPERATIONS. TAKE OUT MY PEOPLE!" Oliver looked at Brickwell who was slowly making his way to Oliver. Oliver was done playing to, he pulled out another arrow and fired it at the ceiling above Brickwell. The arrow then exploded causing the roof to cave in falling down on Brickwell. As the dust cleared all he saw was Brickwell's hand the rest of him was under the pounds of rock now on top of him. Oliver left the building barley able to keep himself from passing out. 

He walked into his hideout where Helena was unmasked and has already treated Sin who was lying down on a mat. Helena turned to see Oliver walking into the building bloodied and barley able to walk. "Jesus Christ." Helena made her way over to him helping Oliver sit down. "I'm going to need to take a look." Helena said.

"I'll be fine. How is she? Oliver asked looking at Sin.

"She'll make it through I got her just in time to help her." Helena said.

"Your father got away." Oliver said.

"Its fine he'll go back to Gotham and I'll go back and take him down." Helena said. "To be honest. I don't think I could do it anyway. He hurt me but…he's still my father."

"What he do to you?"

"He had my fiancé killed. He was going to turn over evidence to the police about my father and…" She stopped. Oliver didn't need her to continue he knew enough. He dropped his hood then took off his mask. Looking at Helena in the eyes. "Oliver Queen. Makes since." Helena said chucking. "It's always the rich ones."

"Thank you for everything." Oliver said. "I know going up against your father can be tuff. If it comes down to it you don't need to kill him. But you can at least get him off the streets." Oliver said.

"I'll think that would be easier." Helena said. She got some medical supplies and started treating Oliver's wounds. "Hey what about Green Arrow?" Helena asked. Oliver though about for a second.

"Let's just go with Arrow." Oliver said.

"I guess if you want to be boring." Helena finished patching up Oliver and she sat down next to him and gave him his phone back. "If you're going to do this you'll need more than two numbers in here."

"The less people involved the safer they'll be." Oliver stated.

"The more people on your side the more people you can protect." Helena retorted. The rest of the night they just sat there. 

Queen Consolidated several days later Felicity Smoak was making another trip to Oliver's office to drop off more misplaced papers. She then noticed a young girl barley twenty with short black hair and a fancy office dress and jacket.

"Hi." Said the girl.

"Hiiiii." Said Felicity.

"Are those papers for ." she asked.

"Yeeeesss." Felicity still didn't know what to make of this.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm new assistant." She stood up extending her hand. "My name is Cindy."

"Nice to meet you. Yes these papers are for him." Felicity handed them to her.

"Wow. There heavy."

"Oh I Know." Felicity said.

"Thanks for dropping them off." Cindy walked into Oliver's Office with the stack of papers.

"Got some more crap for you."

"Thank you Sin." Oliver was standing staring at the TV.

"_Long time expected crime boss Frank Bertinelli has finally had loads of evidence brought against him. He is expected to go to trail soon but by the looks of it it's already decided. Later today we talk with Commissioner Gordon on these recent events."_

"Way to go Helena." Oliver said.

"Well at least one crime boss is locked up. MeanwhileBrickwell is getting the best treatment possible."

"He's in a coma. I doubt he's enjoying anything." Oliver said. Yeah Brickwell survived. He was one tough son of a bitch.

"Well I still think you should pay him a visit while he's out." Sin advised.

"His gang is tearing itself apart and the Triad are capitalizing on it. Even if he woke up he'll have nothing." Oliver explained. That's why he wanted to be sure when he finally put down Brickwell. Dropping the roof on him was not a guarantee but he was to hurt to keep going. "Besides Detective Lance still has people watching his room in case the vigilante shows up."

"You mean the Arrow." Sin said.

"Right." Oliver still couldn't get over that he actually picked a name for his night time persona.

"So what's your next move?" Sin asked as Oliver made his way to look out over the city through the window. She stood by him.

"Whatever needs to be done." Oliver said.

**NEXT. EPISODE 5: TROUBLE FROM VLATAVA**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPISODE 5: TROUBLE FROM VLATAVA**

Sin walked into Oliver's office and threw a stack of papers on his desk making wake up from his nap. "I hate you." Sin said. "And I hate the these clothes." She said looking down at herself.

"Well you certainly can't come here in Goth…biker gear can you. Cindy." Oliver said. Sin narrowed her eyes.

"Please don't call me that. Bad enough I have to hear it from everyone else here." Sin said.

"What's this?" Oliver asked looking at the stacks of papers she just put on the desk.

"More applications for that factory your opening." Sin answered

"How many are actually new ones. I've been getting a lot of resubmissions." Oliver started rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe you should go ahead and hire them then and stop taking application." Sin offering advice.

"I can't. I need to make sure I pick the right people."

"Then you are going to be one sleepy billionaire." Sin said.

The door to Oliver's office opened and Thea walked in. "Are you busy?" Thea asked.

"No come in." Oliver said.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Sin said exiting.

"You don't have to go." Thea said.

"No that's okay probably got another stack piling up anyway." Sin said closing the door behind her. Thea sat down across from Oliver.

"You really are becoming the humanitarian." Thea said.

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"Opening the factory to bringing jobs, hiring a delinquent from the Glades as a secretary." Thea began to explain.

"She's not a delinquent." Oliver said. Thea just looked at him. "Okay she was a delinquent, but she's turning herself around.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Thea said. "Anyway I have some news. Later this week I'll being meeting with some very important people."

"Who?"

"Have you heard of the country Vlatava?" Thea asked

"Yea, small place they had a lot of issues on who should be ruling it."

"Yes well later this week I'll be meeting with their countries new leader Queen Perdita. The company is going to start a business relationship soon. Mostly factories to manufacture are goods. And they get more people working. I thought this sounded up your alley." Thea finally finished.

"Thea, that sounds great I would love to be part of this." Oliver replied.

"Great, so I'm going to announce it to the press soon. The meeting will be later in the week." Thea said.

"Just keep me posted."

"Okay I will." Thea got up and left. Helping a small country sounded like a good thing to do and one thing Thea didn't know was that this would not be the first time Oliver helped this country or met Perdita.

* * *

"Look I'm just saying the guy is nuts." Detective Lance said. He was sitting in a diner with his daughter Sara drinking coffee.

"Dad he may be nuts but he gets results." Sara said.

"I can't believe I just heard those words come out your mouth. You're an attorney." Lance said.

"An attorney who's sick and tired of seeing criminals not get prosecuted because every judge or COP is paid off. Now that Brickwell is out of the picture they are finally getting put away. The vigilante may take it too far but he's gotten more things done in a couple of months then the cops have all year." Sara finally finished making her point.

"Well I'm going to catch him and when I do your hero will be off the street and the law will take care of this city like it's supposed to." Lance got up from the table. As he was leaving Oliver, Thea, and Diggle walked into the diner. Oliver and detective Lance locked eyes instantly. Oliver had not spoken a word to Lance since his return and that was for two reasons. One he couldn't face the man that's daughter he almost let die. Two it wasn't good to have a detective who started a police force to hunt you down close by.

"Detective Lance." Oliver said guessing he really couldn't avoid this any longer.

"Queen." He said plainly and left the diner.

"Guess he's still a little bitter." Oliver said.

"I just think he ever expected to see you again. Probably doesn't know what to say." Sara said. "I don't have to be back at the office anytime soon want to join me?" Sara offered.

"We'll love to." Thea said and they all at down except Diggle who was standing.

"My father and I was just talking about the vigilante." Sara said.

"Who isn't talking about that guy? He's been taking on every gang in Starling all alone and doing a good job at it." Thea said.

"My father is not happy someone is going outside the law and taking matters into his own hands." Sara explained.

"I think when somebody like this shows up it reflects more on the city's legal system." Diggle said giving his input.

"You approve of what this vigilante is doing?" Oliver asked.

"I wouldn't say approve more like…understanding why he's doing it." Diggle explained. Oliver gave a nod with his head. He didn't picture Diggle understanding why he would do this. Diggle was in the army I guess he must have had situations when he had to step out from command and make his own decisions. Eventually Sara left back to work just leaving Oliver with Thea and Diggle.

* * *

That night Oliver as the Arrow was following a truck that was supposed to be bringing a shipment in for the Triad. It pulled up in a warehouse parking lot. Sin was unable to find out what was in the truck but whatever it is the Triad wanted it which means it had to go. Some guys came from the warehouse and went to the back of the truck. They certainly looked like Triad Oliver thought to himself. He didn't wait for them to open the truck he fired two arrows at the same time hitting two guys. He jumped from the building he was on and rushed the closes guy to him. The man pulled out a gun which Oliver kicked out of his hand and then hit him with his bow. The other guys aimed their guns at Oliver. Oliver used the current guy in front of him as a shield. They fired hitting their fellow crewmember.

Oliver used this chance to get behind the truck and conceal himself in the shadows. The remaining guys circled around looking for the vigilante. Oliver waited for the right moment. As soon as one goon got close and turned his back Oliver put him in a headlock and snapped his neck. He then fired an arrow hitting another guy then slid under the truck tripping another Triad and then shooting an arrow in him.

Oliver went to the back of the truck and before he could open it all the way he got a searing pain in his head that made him fall to the ground. He put his hands on his head not able to comprehend what was happening to him. He looked to where the truck was but couldn't make out the figure that came out. His vision was starting to blur together. He noticed the figure getting closer and heard what sounded like a sword being drawn. Oliver acted as fast as he could and grabbed his smoke arrow from his quiver and activated it unleashing a cloud of smoke which gave Oliver the opportunity to make a run for it. He didn't know which direction he was going in but he couldn't handle the pain in his head anymore.

* * *

Oliver was almost back to his hideout and feeling much better. He opened the door to his hideout and saw Sin sitting at the computer. She turned and saw Oliver who was already unmasking. "How'd it go?"

"Not great." Oliver said.

"What happened?" Sin said getting up and walking closer to him.

"I don't know. One minute I was fine. Took out the Triad then when I opened the door to the truck I got a searing pain in my head."

"You all of a sudden had a really bad headache?" Sin asked.

"More than a headache. My vision blurred, it was hard to move. I don't know how but, whoever was in that truck must have done it." Oliver guessed.

"What are you going to do?"

"The Triad have a weapon that took me down without throwing a punch. Whatever they have at their disposal I'm going to need to figure out what it is." Oliver decided.

* * *

Thea was sitting in the board room where she was meeting Queen Perdita. With her was Simon Lacroix who was interested in business with Vlatava as well. So he got Thea to invite him. The door opened to the board room and Oliver walked in with his suit on. "Sorry I'm late." Oliver said taking a seat next to Thea.

"Don't worry they haven't shown up either." Thea said.

"It's good to see you again Oliver." Lacroix greeted.

"You too Simon." Oliver reached over and the two shook hands. "I wasn't expecting you." Oliver said looking to Thea.

"He was interested in business with Vlatava so he asked if he could sit in and watch how they do business." Thea explained.

"Yes. Despite the country's history they do have much potential." Lacroix explained. They sat for a few more minutes and Felicity walked in.

"There here." She said.

"Show them in." Thea said waving her hand to bring them. Felicity shortly returned opening the door. The first to walk in are two men in suits who were obviously bodyguards. Then a taller man walked in wearing a long green coat. He had white hair slicked back walking with a cane. Oliver honestly thought the guy looked like Dracula. Following behind him was a young girl Oliver recognized right away as Queen Perdita. She was little taller than he remembered. If Oliver had to guess she must be at least 12 by now. She had bleach blond hair and was wearing nice dress. Thea got up from her seat to greet Perdita.

"It is an honor to finally meet ." Perdita said in her think eastern European accent.

"No please the pleasure is all mine." Thea said shaking hands with the young girl. Thea then locked eyes with the man next to her. "Nice to meet you mister…"

"I am Queen Perdita's uncle. Count Werner Vertigo." He took Thea's hand and shook it. Oliver was next he walked up to Perdita and shook her hand.

"You must be the brother recently had return to her." Perdita said.

"Yes. My name is Oliver." Oliver noticed how hard Perdita was looking into his eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Oh no. You just seemed rather familiar. Forgive me for staring." Perdita said.

"It's okay." Oliver assured. Everyone sat down and numbers, locations, and contracts were being passed around for what felt like forever. Granted it was mainly Thea doing the talking. Oliver tried not to look at Perdita directly. If she was to find out who he was when they met it would cause serious problems. Several hours later Thea and Perdita had finished and the meeting was over. They were going to have a final signing of the papers later in the week. Oliver was making his way to the elevator when Simon Lacroix came up next to him.

"The Vlatavan people are very interesting. To think that little girl is ruling an entire country." Lacroix said.

"I'm sure her uncle must help out a lot." Oliver replied.

"Yes. Her uncle. Forgive me but he rubs me the wrong way." Lacroix said as the door to the elevator opened.

"Probably because he looks like a vampire." Oliver said. This made Lacroix laugh as he walked into the elevator.

"You have a nice evening ." The elevator doors closed.

* * *

Oliver was sitting in his hideout alone thinking to himself. The last time he saw Perdita he was still with the League of Assassin's and her country was tearing itself apart. He then started thinking about last night. What in the world caused him to lose his mind? He pondered it for little while longer then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sin. "What you thinking about?"

"Just about last night." Oliver said. "I don't know what got to me but I won't find out staying here."

"Good point. So what are you going to do?"

"I planted a tracker under the truck. It's still active and it's at a new location." Oliver explained.

"And you got a plan for there…headache weapon?"

"No but I can't figure anything out standing here. I'll take my chances." Oliver moved over to his crate and pulled out his bow.

China White was standing as her men studied there latest shipment. She was going to have to thank her new friend for securing her truck. Speaking of which one of her man walked up to her. "He's here."

"Bring him in." China said. She waited and saw the tall, slicked back white hair, and cane holding Count Werner Vertigo. "I must thank you for securing my shipment. I didn't expect you to handle it personally." China complimented.

Vertigo smiled and spoke in his thick eastern European accent "if you want something done right you do it yourself."

"Very true." China said. "It is unfortunate you couldn't kill the archer."

"The deal was to secure your truck nothing else. You better keep your end of the bargain." Vertigo warned.

"Don't worry Vertigo I'll keep my end." China reassured.

"That's Count Vertigo." Vertigo spat.

"My apologies." China said not meaning it at all.

"I hope your cargo was worth the effort." Vertigo said walking over to a crate and looking inside. "You and the Russians are becoming close allies."

"They require a foothold to build on in Starling. With Birckwell out of the picture there's going to be a lot of resources to capitalize on. Resources that the Russians will help manage." China explained.

"The Triad and Russians working together. Your vigilante will have his hands fool." Vertigo said.

"Yes. Now that I don't have to spend resources on Brickwell I can devote more time to finally getting rid of that archer."

"You should do that soon." Vertigo said walking to the center of the room. "It would avoid him EASDROPPING!" Vertigo looked toward the ceiling and the vigilante came falling to the ground. Oliver had been listening for a while and was surprised when he saw Vertigo talking with China. He also discovered that it was definitely Vertigo that was giving him his current headache. He noticed while spying on them that Vertigo had a strange devise around his head that must be implementing some sort of frequency he could direct at people.

"Ver…ti…go." Oliver struggled to stand.

"That's Count Vertigo to you peasant." Vertigo kicked Oliver in the face.

"I suppose I should thank you again." China said approaching. She pulled a gun out that Oliver heard cock. He followed the sound of the weapon and threw an arrow from his wrist knocking it out her hand. He then closed his eyes and listened. At this point they were a liability. His head still hurt but he could focus more without the distraction of his vision blurring. He heard a sword unsheathe and faced towards where the sound came from. He could hear the wave of the sword and he barley dodged it.

"I will enjoy ending your life archer." Vertigo said. He had his sword ready. China ran at Oliver and threw a series of punches and kicks. Oliver was having a hard time blocking the blows and she was landing a lot. Oliver was able to dodge one of her kicks and push her away. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath because Vertigo came with his sword that Oliver tried his best to dodge. Vertigo attempted to stab Oliver but he moved out the way grabbed Vertigo's sword hand and brought Vertigo closer. He grabbed the devise on Vertigo's head and pulled it off. He pushed Vertigo to the ground and the pain in his head stopped, his vision went back to normal, and his balance restored. He picked up his bow that he dropped when he fell from the ceiling. He turned to see Vertigo making a run for the exit.

"Vertigo!" Oliver shouted. He aimed an arrow ready to fire but, China stopped it by kicking Oliver to the ground. Oliver got up and was surrounded by China's goons all pointing guns at him.

"End of the line archer." China said.

"It's Arrow." Oliver said shooting an arrow to the roof with a line attached to it and zipped up escaping the numerous bullets firing at him.

* * *

The next day Oliver was at his house waiting for Thea who he decided to take out for lunch. He waited by the front door for a couple more minutes and saw Thea coming down stairs in work clothes. "What's up.?" Oliver asked.

"I got a call from Queen Perdita's office saying that due to circumstance back home she needs to get back as soon as possible. So we're signing the contracts today. I'll make it up to you I promise." Thea said. Rushing towards the door.

"Don't worry about it. You go take care of business." Thea rushed out the door meeting John Diggle outside. As soon as her car was out of you Oliver rushed to the garage to get his motorcycle. Vertigo must have moved up the time table and whatever deal he had with the Triad must be related. He put a helmet on and drove towards Queen Consolidated.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the sudden change in plans but it appears I need to get back to my country sooner than I thought." Perdita said walking with Thea through the halls of Queen Consolidated.

"Its fine I know how busy a Queen can be." Thea said. Perdita chuckled at the small joke. They walked into the board room where the papers were already waiting. Thea and Perdita sat down at the table going through the agreement as John and Perdita's two guards stood at the door. A moment passed when a knock came from the door.

"Refreshments." Said a voice. One of Perdita's men opened the door to see an Asian man with a food cart.

"We never have refreshments brought up." John said. Eyeing the man at the door.

"It's on us." He said pulling out a mini-machine gun shooting the Vlatavan guard.

* * *

Oliver was inside Queen Consolidated and heard the gunshots come from the upper floors. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could. He started hearing more gunshots and then more. He raced as fast as he could up the stairs where he bumped into a man. The man was Asian and wearing a suit. He pulled a gun out and tried to shoot Oliver. His mistake since Oliver grabbed his hand causing him to miss and Oliver grabbed his head and smashed it multiple time against the concrete wall. It was definitely Triad and they were here for a reason.

He was finally on the floor where the board room was and rushed to it to see John wrestling with another Triad. John kneed the guy in the stomach and then punched him in the face. The gang member broke free oh Johns hold and kicked him twice in the side. He went for a third which John caught then lifted the man in the air and smashed him through a glass table knocking him out.

"Where's Thea?" Oliver asked quickly.

"I'm right here." Thea answered. She walked up to them holding Peridta's hand.

"What is happening?" Perdita asked visually terrified.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." John said picking up his gun.

"Agreed. Let's head towards the stairs." Oliver said. He picked up Perdita. "Watch out for my sister." Oliver said to Diggle who gave him a nod. They walked back out into the hallway where they saw three more guys approaching holding weapons. Diggle quickly fired on them and they returned it. They dove behind the nearest cover they could find.

"I'm going to run out soon!" Diggle screamed firing a couple more shots hitting one of the men. Oliver then realized the majority of bullets were being fired at him and Perdita.

"That son of a…" Vertigo wanted Perdita dead Oliver finally realized. Oliver looked to see how close the exit was. He then spotted a fire extinguisher. "John can you hit that extinguisher?" John looked to see what Oliver was taking about.

"Yea. Make a break for it on my go." John said. Oliver gave him a nod. "One…two…THREE." Diggle jumped from behind cover and hit the extinguisher. All four made a run for it entering the smoke. Oliver was almost through when he was tackled into a nearby office. Olive let go of Perdita to face the man in front of him. The Triad performed a series of kicks which Oliver easily deflected then kicked the man himself pushing him back. The man charged Oliver with a series of punches which failed. Oliver elbowed him in the face then spin kicked him making him fall to the ground. Oliver looked over to where Perdita was and walked over kneeling down by her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked checking her.

"I'm fine thank you." Perdita said looking Oliver dead in the eyes again. She looked over to where the man was and he was reaching for a gun in his pants leg. "Look out!" Perdita warned. Oliver turned to see a gun pointed at him and as he was a about to pull the trigger the man caught a bullet to the chest. Diggle was standing at the door gun still aimed at the now dead man.

"You alright." Diggle asked.

"Fine. Where's Thea?" Oliver asked.

"With the very late cops." Diggle told him. "Let's get out of here." Oliver picked Perdita back up and went downstairs where tons of cops were.

* * *

"I told you to just go take the guy out." Sin said as Oliver was doing his pull ups in the hideout. Her eyes were watching his scared body go up and down.

"It's not that simple. He's a foreign diplomat in another country. Me killing him would cause the US government to come after me plus the cops." Oliver explained.

"I guess, but this guy is trying to have his own niece killed. He needs to be 6 feet under." Sin expressed her opinion.

"Don't worry I got an idea." Oliver told Sin.

* * *

Vertigo was not happy he barged into China's office ignoring her guards. He slammed his hand on her desk. "Your men failed! Perdita still lives!" he shouted his eyes full of rage.

"Don't you think I know that? They are my men." She calmly replied. At this point two of China's guards were holding Vertigo by his arms. "Don't you ever barge into my office like that again."

"The plan was perfect. I convinced her to go oversees to talk business with the Queen girl. Then she is tragically murdered in the process. But your men couldn't even do that much. I see why the Arrow best you constantly. You and your men are incompetent." Vertigo coldly states.

"I think are business is done here." China says. Her men make a move to drag Vertigo out but in a blink of the eye he drew his sword from his cane and killed both men.

"Don't put your hands on me." Vertigo turns his back on China and walks toward the door.

"You better hope you don't see me again Vertigo." China said threatening.

"That's Count Vertigo bitch." He spat leaving.

* * *

That night Vertigo was making his way into his hotel building. He walked into an elevator and pushed a button. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Vertigo said. He walked out of the elevator and into the room where Perdita was. He entered the bedroom where she was sleeping. He pulled a gun out and grabbed the covers throwing them off the bed. Only to see nothing but pillows. The lights cut on and behind him stood Perdita with many guards.

"Werner Vertigo I hereby have you arrested for crimes against the Vlatavan royal family and sentence you to life in prison." Perdita said eyes narrowed at her uncle.

"This is not what it looks…" He stopped when he saw Perdita lift up a recorder. "What is that?"

"You conversation with a woman that was delivered here. Sounds like whoever she is helped you with my attempted assassination." Perdiata explained. "Arrest him and get him on the first plane to Vlatava." Perdita ordered. Her men grabbed and handcuffed Vertigo and escorted him out of the building. She then put her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

A few days later at the airport Oliver, Thea, and Diggle were there to see Perdita off on her trip back home to Vlatava. "I can't thank you enough for keeping me safe. You forever have my gratitude." Perdita said.

"It was a pleasure. Not every day you get to defend a Queen. Felt like a knight." John said smiling at the little girl.

"And it is a pleasure to be in business with you. Despite the trouble I put you through." Perdita said.

"It was not your fault. It was your vampire looking uncle." Thea said who was furious when she found out Vertigo was the one behind the attack.

Perdita then looked to Oliver. He knelt down so they could see eye to eye. "And Thank you for your heroics." She then embraced Oliver.

"It was nice to meet you Queen Perdita." Oliver said returning the hug.

"It was nice to see you again black archer." Perdita whispered letting Oliver go and left for her plane. So she did remember Oliver thought to himself. Perdita was smart for her age but at least she could keep a secret. Hopefully.

"I think you should hire more bodyguards." Oliver said to Thea.

"I don't need more bodyguards." Thea replied.

"I do have a brother who's moving to Starling in a couple of weeks." Diggle said. "Ex-military like me. He could use a job."

"I'll think about." Thea said not liking the idea of to many people following her. They left the airport after watching Perdita's plane take off and got into the car. Oliver just stared out the window and thought about the first time he met Perdita.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

Perdita is running through the Vlatavan forces from the men pursuing her. The snow wasn't helping and she was getting tired. She entered an open field where she tripped falling to the ground. The pursuers caught up to her aiming their guns at the little girl. They didn't get the chance to shoot as three of the men hit the ground with arrows in their backs. The rest of the men turned to see a black hooded figure with his face covered leap from the trees with a sword and started taking them out one by one. He cut the closes one down then the next. Another one started firing his gun which the black hooded man flipped and dodged out of the way of the bullets. He flipped one more time dodging some more bullets then tossed his sword hitting the gunman. He finally finished leaving none of them alive. He approached Perdita and extended his hand lifting her up.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"Yes…thank you." Perdita said only able to see his eyes. "Who are you?" In the distance other men could be heard approaching.

"PERDITA!" shouted a man.

"Uncle Vertigo." She said running towards his voice. She found him with a group of men.

"Are you alright?" he asked with blood dripping done his eyes. He was holding a gun and you could see dirt all over his face.

"Yes. The man helped me." She said.

"What man?" Vertigo asked. Perdita turned and the black hooded man was nowhere to be found. "It doesn't matter the war is over. You are Queen Perdita of Vlatava now." He said with his hands on her shoulders. "I promise I will keep you safe in your father's place."

"Thank you uncle." Perdita said tears forming in her eyes.

** 6: ENEMIES CLOSE**

* * *

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO JUST TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWED THIS STORY. ALSO THANKS TO ALL THOSE LEAVING SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO BETTER MY WRITING. **

**THANK YOU  
-THEMODERNSPARTAN **


	6. Chapter 6

**EPISODE 6: ENEMIES CLOSE**

Tonight John Diggle was in his apartment talking on the phone with his brother Andy. He was setting the table with food ha had just cooked and wine. "So you ready for tomorrow." John said.

"Yep I can't wait to finally be working with my bro again." Andy said.

"The Diggle brothers side by side." John said smiling. A knock comes from his door. "I got company Andy I'll see you tomorrow."

"Company this late, who is she?" Andy said teasing.

"If you can behave I'll introduce you. Talk to you later."

"Alright. Love you bro." Andy said.

"Love you too." John said hanging up. He walked to the door opening it to see Felicity standing there still in her work clothes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said entering the room. "I swear nobody at that place knows what they're doing. Felicity which program do I use. Felicity I think there's a virus. Felicity the computers not coming on. Felicity what's the Password." She turned to see John just smiling at her. "Sorry I shouldn't be talking about work." She said.

"It's okay I like hearing you talk." John walked up to her giving her a kiss. "Your head of the IT department and Thea's secretary. You shouldn't work yourself to much."

"I know but I started out as her secretary then went to IT but her office always gets the latest upgrades I had to stay." She said. She walked over to the table with the food and wine on it. "Enough about work let's eat."

* * *

Oliver or the Arrow was running on the rooftops chasing after a Triad who was supposed to have Intel according to Sin. The Triad jumped to the next and Oliver did the same. He landed pulling an arrow and shot it into the back of the Triads shoulder. Oliver raced over to him and noticed him trying to pull a gun. He quickly kicked out his hand and punched him making him fall to the ground.

"I'm only going to ask this once." Oliver aimed another arrow at him. "Who is China dealing with?"

"Go to hell to stupid archer." He said in Chinese.

"You first." Oliver said back in Chinese. He fired to arrow into the man's leg causing him to yell in pain.

"Why should I talk!? You're going to kill me anyway!" the Triad yelled.

"Yes I am. But how much happens before I do is up to you." Oliver said ominously.

* * *

Sin was walking around the hideout bored. She was looking at all the types of arrows sitting on Oliver's desk he put in a couple days ago. Sin didn't know what most of these arrows could do. Some of them didn't even have an arrowhead on them. She was about to pick one up when Oliver walked in. "Get that info?" Sin asked.

"Yea I know who the Triad's partner is." Oliver said storing his bow and arrows.

"Who is it?"

"The Russians." Oliver said slightly annoyed at the thought of another gang coming to Starling.

"The Russian mafia. Damn, we just got Brickwell's crew out of the picture now were going to have to deal with Russians on top of the Triad." Sin said really pissed off.

"It seems that way." Oliver said. "We'll call it a night. Go home get some rest." He told her.

"The thing is, I kind of moved out of my apartment." Sin said.

"Why?"

"Because I stay here so late I spend the night anyway. And it's also closer to work than my place is." Sin explained.

"You can stay here for now but, we'll find you somewhere close by for you to move into." Oliver said.

"Sounds cool I'll see you later."

* * *

The following day Oliver was walking through the Queen Factory that had just finished renovations. It looked just like he remembered as a kid. Besides the new equipment. The factory was finally going to open up in a week and he finally hired the workers. He even found someone to help him run.

He walked back outside where a driver was ready to take him to Queen Consolidated. He was also going to be meeting Diggle's brother today.

* * *

Oliver, John, and Diggle stood in front of the Queen Consolidated building waiting for Andy's car to pull up. Diggle spoke highly of his brother and Diggle was trustworthy. It also made Oliver feel better that his sister would have the extra protection. A black car pulled up and out can Andy Diggle. They all walked up to him. "Big bro it's good to see you." Andy said walking up to his brother giving him a hug. He then looked to Thea. "And you must be Thea Queen."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Thea said shaking his hand. "Andy this is my brother Oliver."

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"Same to you." Andy said.

"Shall we get you familiar with the building?" Thea asked.

"Lead the way ." Andy said.

"Please just call me Thea." She said. They all began making their way into the building when suddenly a loud gunshot is heard. This caused everyone around to run in a panic.

"We need to get you inside." John said to Thea. He turned to Andy who fell to the ground with blood coming out of his head. "Andy." John said not believing what he is seeing. "ANDY! NO! ANDY." He rushed to his brother and held him in his arms. Oliver looked to the building rooftops and saw the sniper. He made a run toward the building.

"OLIVER!" Thea shouted. Oliver was already in the building trying to cut off the sniper he went to all the exits and stairwells but he couldn't find the shooter. He finally concluded he must have missed him. He went back down to the street where the cops were starting to pull up and the ambulance arrived. It was clear before the paramedics got there that Andrew Diggle was dead.

* * *

Oliver and Thea walked into their house. They haven't spoken a word to one another since the cops released them. Oliver started walking up stairs. "What were you thinking?" Thea suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Oliver replied looking down at his sister.

"How they hell could you just run off on your own like that." Thea said.

"I saw the shooter on the roof-."

"And what did you plan on doing if you got him."

"He was as sniper Thea. I thought there was a chance he could be the one that killed Mom." Oliver explained. Thea just looked at him.

"I want the bastard that killed Mom too. But you going and getting killed is not worth it." Thea finally just turned her back and walked away.

* * *

Floyd Lawton or Deadshot as some people called him was sitting in his safe house shirt off. On his body he had tattooed the name of everyone he was ever hired to kill. Right now he was putting a new tattoo with the name Andrew Diggle. Floyd finally finished then his phone rang. He answered "Hello."

"I know you're in town. I have a job I need done." Said the voice on the phone.

"I just got done with a job. I can't stay in this city to long." Floyd said.

"I'll triple the normal rate." The voice said. That got Floyds attention.

"Who's the target?" he asked.

* * *

Oliver was in his room at home getting dressed. He had a long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. He had been trying to locate the sniper for days now and has had no luck. Even Sin with all her information gathering skills has had no luck locating the sniper. Oliver walked out of his room and headed down stairs where he saw Diggle standing at the front door. "Diggle. I didn't think you'll be working again so soon." Oliver said. Thea had given Diggle Time off with pay to deal with the events with his brother.

"I'm not here to see Thea. I'm here to see you." Diggle said seriously.

"What can I do for you?" Oliver asked.

"I want you to help me find my brother's killer." Diggle said. Oliver was put off guard by the request.

"I'll do whatever I can. You can have access to all my resources at the company."

"I don't want your company resources. I want the Arrow." Diggle finally said.

"Then you're going to need to look for him." Oliver said.

"Don't play games Oliver I know it's you." Diggle looked serious.

"Perhaps we should talk outside." Oliver walked towards the door and Diggle followed. They were outside standing in front of the house. "How did you find out?" Oliver said.

"I was always suspicious. I know that look on your face…I had the same one after missions in the army. There was also the camera footage from when Queen Consolidated was attacked. I saw how you handled yourself with the gunman."

"Who else saw that footage?" Oliver asked instantly.

"No one. So are you going to help me or not." Diggle looked right at Oliver. "My brother deserves Justice Oliver."

Oliver was hesitant to get someone else involved in his work but he also knew that Diggle deserved to get the man that killed his brother. "Okay Diggle but I'll tell you now that I've been looking for him day and night and have found nothing on who he is or who hired him."

"I already know who it. He's an assassin named Floyd Lawton he goes by Deadshot."

"How do you know it's him?" Oliver asked.

"There was a poison on the bullet that hit Andy. The doctors didn't recognize it. So I called in some of my old contacts. A sniper named Floyd Lawton he goes by Deadshot." Diggle pulled out a folder and handed it to Oliver. Oliver looked inside and saw a picture of Floyd Lawton. He had an eyepatch on and looked like a killer. "Rumor has it that he tattoos the names of his targets on his body. There's a chance this guy killed your mom."

"I already said I'll help you Diggle. You don't need to bring up my mother." Oliver warned. "So what's are next move."

"I got word from a friend that there is no footage of him leaving at any airport so he's still in Starling. Which means…"

"He has another target." Oliver finished. "Alright, with your contacts and my skills we should be able to get him before his next job."

"Then let's get to work." Diggle said with resolve.

* * *

Felicity was sitting at her desk at Queen Consolidated staring blankly at the screen. She hasn't talked to Diggle in so long she was starting to worry. "Felicity." Felicity's head shot up to see Thea standing there.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Felicity asked.

"You could start by answering the phone when it rings." Thea said. Felicity looked down at the phone on the desk and saw 7 missed calls with 7 voice-mails.

"Oh god I am so sorry my minds just a little preoccupied." Felicity said rubbing her head.

"Thinking about John?"

"Yea." Felicity confessed.

"How is he?" Thea asked.

"I wish I knew. I haven't talked to him in so long."

"Just give him time. When he's ready he'll come to you." Thea advised.

"How long did it take for Oliver to talk to you about his experience?"

"He still hasn't opened up about what he went through but, he's becoming his old self a little more every day." Thea said. She put her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "It'll be okay." Thea assured.

"Thank you." Felicity said smiling at her boss.

"No problem. Now call those people back." Thea said smiling and heading to her office.

Felicity looked down at the phone. "Crap." She said.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle walked into Oliver's hideout where they were going to start hunting Lawton. Diggle looked around and was impressed at what he saw. Oliver had a nice operation going here. He saw arrows on a desk. Some were normal arrows the others god only knows what they could do.

"So where should we start?" Diggle asked.

"Simple. Who would want your brother dead and why?" Oliver asked.

"I have no clue. I've been looking and found nothing on why or who would want Andy dead." Diggle confessed.

"That would have helped finding the next target." Oliver said.

"There has to be something we can go on." All of a sudden Sin entered the room quickly.

"Oliver the Triad got…" she froze as soon as she saw Diggle.

"He knows Sin." Oliver said.

"You told him." She said pointing at Diggle.

"No. He put it together on his own." Oliver said.

"You have your secretary in on this?" Diggle questioned.

"I'm not just a secretary!" Sin said.

"Hold on you two! Sin what is you were saying about the Triad."

"They apparently are meeting with Russians tonight." Sin said.

"Tonight. Why all of a sudden?" Oliver questioned.

"Who knowns but it's going down." Oliver moved over to his crate to get his suit.

"You need some help?" Diggle asked.

"No. You stay here and try to find something on Lawton. I can handle the Triad."

* * *

Oliver infiltrated a building where the meeting was supposed to be. He walked through the halls and came to the door where they were supposed to in. He kicked the door in and drew an arrow ready to fire. He scanned the room and saw there was no one there. He looked through the room and started to wonder if this was the right place. He was about to leave till a bullet came through a window. Oliver used his reflexes to move out the way but the bullet grazed him in the leg. He went behind cover. A sniper was at the building across from the one Oliver was in. "So the Arrow is the target." Oliver said to himself. He took a quick glance around the corner. He dove to the window at fired an arrow with a line attached to it linking to the next building. He was about to zip-line till his vision stared blurring. He lost his balance and fell to the ground in a hot sweat.

Across the way on the other building Floyd Lawton was stationed looking at the vigilante fall to the ground. It was going to suck to not get his name but with the payday he was getting he really didn't care. He packed his weapon up and left the scene

Oliver was struggling to move and breathe. He began crawling toward the door but knew it was pointless. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He groaned he knew he was in no shape to fight. He struggled to his feet to be met face to face with Diggle.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Diggle asked. Oliver began falling and Diggle caught him.

"Hideout…crate." Oliver said.

"Hideout? Right come on." Diggle said Putting Oliver's arm over his shoulder.

* * *

Diggle burst through door to Oliver's hideout alarming Sin who noticed Oliver's condition. Sin rushed over helping Diggle carry Oliver. "What happened?" Sin asked in a panic.

"I don't know. It might be poison." Diggle put him down on the floor and rushed to Oliver's crate and start looking through it.

"What are you looking for he needs help!" Sin said.

"He said something about the crate!" Diggle shouted.

"Oliver what about the crate!?" Sin shouted. She didn't get a response. "OLIVER THE CRATE!"

"Plant" is the only thing Sin heard.

"Do you see a plant?" Sin yelled to Diggle who was still looking through the crate. He picked up a small bag and opened it. He saw some grassy looking plant inside. He rushed over to Oliver.

"What do I do with it?" Diggle asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Sin yelled.

"You're the sidekick!"

"I'm not a sidekick. Just put it in his mouth." Sin said. Diggle went with it having no other option and shoved it into Oliver's mouth. Oliver swallowed it and a moment passed before Oliver shot up breathing hard.

"Jesus Christ. These close calls have got to stop." Sin said relaxing.

"This happens often?" Diggle asked relaxing to.

"You should have seen him after he fought Brickwell." Sin said.

"I was not that bad." Oliver said still taking deep breaths.

"You looked like you got hit by a truck."

"Brickwell was worse than a truck." Oliver said finally standing. "We know that Deadshot is after the Arrow."

"Deadshot?" Sin asked.

"The sniper that killed my brother." Diggle explained.

"He must also think he succeeded otherwise he would have took a shot when I started moving." Oliver explained.

"He's going to try to leave Starling. He did two jobs he's going to try and lay low." Diggle said.

"Not if he knows he failed." Sin said. Oliver and Diggle looked to one another.

* * *

The next night Triad members were moving crates into a truck. Before one of the members could lift another crate he is hit by an arrow. The Arrow jumps down into the group and starts fighting the Triad. He punched the nearest one then he elbowed another that was coming behind him. Then fired an arrow at another approaching thug. Another one rushed the Arrow and began throwing a fury of punches that were easily deflected. Oliver hits him in the face with his bow then kicks his legs from under him and shot him with an arrow. Oliver looked at the truck and shot an arrow inside it that exploded setting the truck on fire.

* * *

Floyd was boarding a plane with his bag when his phone rang. He answered it.

"The Arrow lives." Said a voice.

"Impossible. I saw him go down."

"Well I guess there's another arrow shooting vigilante among us then." Said the voice.

"I'll get it done." Floyd got off the plane and proceeded to his car where he put his bag in the trunk. This City was staring to really upset him. He was never taking another job here.

Oliver and John sat outside in a car and saw Floyd Lawton putting his things in a car. "How did you find him?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"Called a friend who was able to track him through the city's cameras. Now we just follow and wait for him to get alone." Diggle explained.

"Should I be concerned about these people you got to help?" Oliver questioned.

"Don't worry about. I called someone I could trust." Diggle assured. Floyd pulled out of the airport parking lot. Diggle began to follow in the car and trailed him all the way to a warehouse. Where they see Floyd get out the car. Diggle stopped the car trying not to drawn attention. Oliver examined the place and saw no one there.

"You ready for this?" Oliver said looking to Diggle.

"Yea, let's do it." Diggle got out the car gun ready. He and Oliver approached the warehouse entrance. "You keep watch I'll go in and take him down." Diggle said.

"Diggle." Oliver grabbed his arm. "If you need help call me." Diggle just nodded and headed inside. Diggle walked through the door and quickly took cover by a pillar. He peaked behind the corner and noticed a red laser on the pillar. He put his head behind the pillar and a bullet hit the pillar.

"I noticed you tailing me." Said Floyd. "I know who you are. It wasn't personal!" Floyd shouted. Diggle couldn't tell where he was.

"It's personal for me. You killed my brother." Diggle said.

"I was hired to kill your brother. Maybe you should look for who wanted him dead." Floyd said.

"How about you tell me."

"Can't, bad for business." Floyd said.

"Then I guess you'll have to do." Diggle said. He peeked behind the corner again. He saw Floyd kneeling behind some crates. He jumped from behind cover and started firing his gun. Floyd stayed in cover till he heard Diggle stop firing. He bolted up from cover and using his wrist mounted gun he shot Diggle's gun from his hand. Diggle was about to go for till Floyd came at him trying to punch him. Diggle blocked it then punched Floyd in the face. Floyd stammered back little and dodged the next punch Diggle through. He punched Diggle in the gut then kicked him in the knee bringing him down. John tackled Floyd and they rolled on the ground one trying to overpower the other. Diggle got on top of Floyd and began punching him repeatedly in the face. Floyd blocked the next punch and wrapped his leg around Diggle's waist and kicked him off of him. Floyd quickly got up and aimed his gun at Diggle.

"The only reason I haven't killed you is because I wasn't paid to." Floyd said keeping an eye on Diggle. Then suddenly the windows and doors burst open and SWAT looking soldiers came pouring inside.

"Drop the gun Floyd." Said one of the men. Floyd cursed and dropped his weapon. He approached Floyd and put a bag over head and another handcuffed him. Diggle watched as they took Floyd outside.

"Who are you?" Diggle asked. He then heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and saw a slim dark skinned woman standing in front of him.

"We are ARGUS and we appreciate you cornering for us we'll take it from here." She said.

"And who the hell are you." Diggle asked.

"Amanda Waller." Oliver said walking into the building. "She is head of ARGUS."

"Good to see again Oliver." Amanda said.

"Wish I could say the same." Oliver said.

"Holding a grudge." Amanda said.

"Cut the small talk Waller." Oliver said.

"Where are you taking Floyd?" Diggle asked not really caring how Oliver knows this woman.

"Classified." Amanda said. "But he'll pay for his crimes."

"Diggle could you give us minute?" Oliver asked. Diggle looked to Oliver then Amanda and just walked out of the building.

"You've been busy on your return home Oliver." Amanda said was she gave the order for her soldiers to clear the building. When they were all gone Oliver decided to speak.

"You're going to put him on Task Force X aren't you?" Oliver said.

"He'll make a good addition. Just like you were." Amanda said.

"As long as he's out of my city." Oliver stated.

"Well you won't have to worry about that. Unless we have assignment here." Amanda began heading for the door.

"Waller." Amanda turned and looked at Oliver. "I have a favor to ask." Oliver said.

* * *

Couple days later Oliver was in his hideout sitting down at his desk. Sin and Diggle walked inside. "What you go there?" Sin asked.

"Pictures of Floyd's body." Oliver said.

"Why are you looking at another guy's shirtless body?" Sin asked.

"He had a hobby of tattooing the name of his targets on his upper body." Oliver said.

"You're seeing if you find you mother's name." John stated.

"Yea." Oliver confirmed.

"Did you find it?" Sin asked. Oliver stood up and looked at them.

"No. I looked through these pictures over and over but I didn't see her name." Oliver finally said disappointed. "Whoever killed my mother is still out there."

"I'm sure you'll find him Oliver and when you do I'll be there." Diggle said.

"Diggle you don't have to stay here helping me with my crusade."

"I know, I want to stay. This city has more people like Lawton or worse. I want to help you bring them down." Diggle said with resolve.

"It'll be nice knowing you're not out there alone when you need to somebody to drag your ass back." Sin said. Oliver thought about for a couple seconds.

"Alright, but you will only be look out and backup only." Oliver said.

"Fine by me." Diggle said shaking Oliver's hand. "If you have nights like you did with Lawton I'll see plenty of action."

"That is rare. Trust me." Oliver said.

* * *

Felicity was in her apartment watching TV on her coach. A knock came from her door. She got up and opened it to see Diggle standing there. They smiled at one another and hugged. "Are you alright now?" Felicity asked.

"Yea. Even better now." He said as she led him into her apartment.

** 7: THE TRAIL OF ROY HARPER**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPISODE 7: THE TRAIL OF ROY HARPER**

Oliver in his arrow suit is running along the roof tops of Starling City when he sees a group of thugs robbing a pharmacy in the Glades. Oliver hated these problems that got in the way of dealing with the real threats. Oliver still had the Triad to deal with not to mention the possibility of the Russians entering Starling soon. He jumped down and startled the group of thieves.

"Damn it. It's the Arrow." Shouted a thug. He along with the other guys dropped everything and charged the vigilante. Oliver was quick to shoot down the closes thug with an arrow and dodge a punch by another. He hit him across the face with his bow sending him to the ground. He blocked a kick by the next one and punched him multiple times across the face then finally kicked him causing him to fall into another guy. Oliver was now blocking and dodging attacks from to people at once he was able to find a moment to jump in the air and kick both at once. He turned see a thug running away trying to escape. He pulled out an arrow ready to fire when the thug turned a corner and was met with a punch to the face by John Diggle. The thug fell to the ground unconscious. John made his way over to Oliver.

"I had him." Oliver said first.

"I'm sure." Diggle replied looking around to seeing what Oliver did single handedly. "Who are these guys?"

"Just some lowlifes stealing from a pharmacy." Oliver stated. "I was planning on hitting the Triad again but Brickwell's left overs are still around."

"We'll get them eventually." Diggle said. "Want to call it a night?"

"Yeah." Oliver said.

* * *

Sin was back in the prison sitting across from her friend Roy Harper. He looked better than she expected. When he first got thrown in jail and she visited he had a new injury every time.

"How's it going?" Roy asked talking into the phone.

"Really well actually." Sin said. "I got a real job now."

"Wow. Really?" Roy said eyes wide.

"Don't act so surprised ass."

"So that's why you haven't been around."

"It's definitely kept me busy. Got me out of that piece of crap apartment in the Glades." Sin said.

"Well I'm glad you're turning your life around. I guess you won't be needing any more Intel to sell then." Roy guessed.

"Actually I was thinking that we could turn your life around to." Sin said.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Look with Brickwell gone you don't need to stay here suffering for another person's crime anymore."

"Sin we talked about this." Roy started.

"Yeah we did and your excuse was Brickwell was around. Well now he's not, all we need to do is get the evidence on who really did it and you'll be free."

"Sin." Roy said seriously. "I do not want you going after Reed. He's one of Brickwell's top guys." Roy stated.

"No. He was one of Brickwell's top guys. Brickwell is gone and he needs to be in here not you. The only reason you're here is because Brickwell told you to take the fall for Reed."

"What do you plan to do? Hunt down Reed and get him to confess. It was two years ago, what evidence do you plan on finding?" Roy asked not seeing how Sin is attending to pull this off.

"Don't you worry about that. I have some new friends that can help me." Sin put her hand on the glass that was between her and Roy. "You're getting out of here." Sin said with determination.

* * *

Oliver is in his hideout with Diggle and both were sparring. Diggle and Oliver were trading punches each trying to get the advantage on the other. Diggle had to admit he was having a hard time keeping up with Oliver. Each of his punches were sharp and quick. Whatever happened in those five years gone made him a living weapon.

Oliver was impressed with Diggle's ability to keep up with his attacks. Of course Oliver wasn't going all out otherwise this little exchange would be over already. Oliver noticed Sin walking into the room and decided to end the match. Diggle through punch the Oliver grabbed and flipped Diggle on to the floor mat. "Good job Diggle." Oliver said helping him up off the ground.

"I know you were holding back. I see you at work every night." Diggle said making his way over to his bottle of water.

"Couple more practice sessions maybe I'll go all out someday."

"You guys done or should I come back later." Sin said looking at the two sweaty fighters before her.

"What news do you have?" Oliver asked putting on a shirt.

"Nothing about the Triad I was wondering actually if I could get your help on a personal matter."

"What is it?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I have a friend in jail for a crime he didn't commit. I was wondering if you could help him out." Sin said to Oliver.

"Who is this friend?" Diggle asked.

"His name is Roy, we go way back." Sin explained.

"And what crime did he not commit but is serving time for?" Oliver asked next.

"Roy use to run with Brickwell's gang. Two years ago he was with one of Brickwell's top guys. A punk named Xavier Reed. The job went wrong and Reed killed a guy. When it looked like Reed was going to take the fall Brickwell told Roy to confess to the crime." Sin finished.

"What is they were doing?" Oliver asked.

"They were trying to steal drugs from a medical truck being shipped into the city." Sin began explaining. Diggle and Oliver looked to each other. "What?" Sin noticing there exchange.

"The other night we stopped a couple of punks from robbing a pharmacy." Oliver said. "What has this Xavier Reed guy been doing lately?"

"Last I heard he was still with Brickwell's crew before you took him down."

"If he was one of Brickwell's top guys there's a chance that he's trying to take his place." Diggle assumed.

"That could be the case." Oliver said. "But bringing this guy down wont free your friend."

"I know but there is a rumor Brickwell had evidence on a lot of his crew in case they ever turned on him. We just need to find where Brickwell keeps it locked up and we can get Roy out."

"Alright then. Sin see what you can dig up on this Reed guy and if you can get a lead on where Brickwell had this blackmail stash located." Oliver headed for the door. "We'll meet back here tonight."

* * *

Oliver was at the now open and operational Queen Factory and he was glad to see so many people working. He was looking seeing parts being worked on and crates being moved across the floor. He headed up stairs to meet the man that will be helping him run the place. He walked into the office and saw Walter Steele sitting at the desk going through papers. He was a darker man with no hair. He was wearing glasses writing down notes as he gazed at the many documents on his desk.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Oliver said making his presence known.

"Oliver! Of course not come in." Walter took his glasses off and got up to shake Oliver's hand.

"How is everything going?"

"Great! You have a good eye when it came to hiring these workers." Walter said impressed.

"I wanted to make sure I got the right people for the job."

"Well you did a good job with that." Walter said going back to his seat. Oliver sat in the chair across from Walter. "So what brings the owner of this factory all the way down here?"

"Just wanted to check on how things were going." Oliver stated.

"Well you don't have to worry things are running smooth."

"That's great to hear. If there's anything you need you just let me know."

"Of course Oliver. If there is anything about the Factory that I feel you should know I won't hesitate to call." Walter assured.

"Then it sounds like I hired the right guy for the job."

* * *

Sin was making her way through the Glades which means she had to dress down to blend in with the rest of the residents. She went to usual information gathering places talked with her usual contacts. All except Roy who she knew would not help her since he was hell bent on staying in prison. Sin talked many people but no one knew where Brickwell's blackmail stash was. What she did find out was that Xavier Reed was defiantly trying to take over Brickwell's organization. People have started calling him the Mayor.

Sin was walking down the street with still nothing on where to find the evidence then she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. She struggled but she couldn't get free from whoever was behind her. She looked up to see a guy walking up to her.

"Hey, the Mayor knows you're looking for him and he's not going to make the same mistake of letting you live like Brickwell." He said.

"Screw you!" Sin shouted. She got an arm free and elbowed the guy holding her in the nose then kicked the guy in front of her between the legs. She made a run for it but was tackled to the ground but the thug. Sin fought him off and was able to get up. She to a swing at the man but he caught her small fist with his much larger hand. He then punch Sin in the stomach then hit her in the face sending her to the ground. She started crawling on her knees but the man kicked her in the side bringing to the ground.

"Little bitch." The thug said as he pulled out a knife. He grabbed Sin by the hair and brought the knife to her neck. She could feel the cold metal about to cut across her throat. Suddenly a gunshot goes off hitting the man holding Sin. Sin looks up to see Diggle gun ready and aimed. He see the other guy finally getting up and runs over to him and pistol whips him knocking him out.

John makes his way over to Sin. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her bruised face.

"I'm fine." She said not looking at Diggle.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." He said helping her off the ground.

* * *

Sin and Diggle were in the hideout sitting at the table. Diggle was cleaning up Sin's wounds and checking for any other injuries. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Sin asked.

"I'm still on leave for another week." Diggle said. "Were those just thugs or did they work for somebody."

"They worked for the Mayor." Sin said.

"Why does the Mayor want you dead?" Diggle asked.

"Not that Mayor." Sin said. "Xavier Reed…that's what he's been calling himself. Rumor has it that he is trying to take Brickwell's place." Sin got up from the table. "They said he wasn't going to make the same mistake of letting me live like Brickwell did."

"Then you need to be more careful out there." Diggle expressed his concern.

"I'll be fine." Sin said being stubborn.

"You didn't look fine to me." Diggle said finally standing. "You need to have someone watching your back when you go out doing your information gathering."

"HEY! You don't get to come here and try to change the way we do things. I get the info and Oliver goes out and kicks ass. That's how we do things so stick to your part." Sin said.

"You're not going to have a part to play if you end up dead on the streets." Diggle countered.

"It was one time don't make such a big deal out of it!" Sin said. They continued to go back and forth for a few more minutes till Oliver walked in and noticed the confrontation.

"Hey." Oliver said but they kept going. "Hey!" they still kept going "HEY! They stopped and looked at Oliver. "What is going on here?" he asked then noticed Sin's bruises. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" she said glaring at Diggle.

"It wasn't nothing she was almost killed by Reed's men trying to get information." Diggle said.

"It's not a big deal!" Sin said still glaring at Diggle.

"When you almost die that is a big deal."

"Who do you think you are-." Sin stopped talking when she saw Oliver's hand go up silencing them both.

"What happened? From the beginning please." Oliver said staying calm.

"I was gather info on Reed and a couple of his guys grabbed me. They were going to kill me but John was there so there is NO problem." Sin said.

"It is a problem Oliver." Diggle said getting closer to Oliver. "I don't know about you but I don't feel comfortable sending a defenseless little girl out in the field alone."

"Little girl?" Sin said with an eyebrow raised.

"I understand your concern Diggle." Oliver said. He turned to Sin "what do you have?"

"Reed to trying to take Brickwell's place and they have start calling him the Mayor."

"And what do you have on Brickwell's blackmail stash location?"

"Nothing. He kept it private no one knows where it is." Sin explained.

"Alright. Tonight we are going to find Reed and see if we can get an idea on where this stash is." Oliver said.

"If Reed knew where it was don't you think I would have heard something?" Sin questioned.

"He may not know but being one of Brickwell's top guys he has to have an idea where it could be." Oliver explained. "And once we find it I'll get Sara to help with getting your friend out of prison."

"Okay so you need me find where he is?"

"No. You stay here with Diggle I'll go find where he is." Oliver said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sin asked.

"You forget that I planned on doing all this alone in the first place. I'm sure I can find one punk." Oliver said leaving.

Sin turned and looked at Diggle. "Little girl?" Sin said.

"Sorry." Diggle apologized.

* * *

It didn't take Oliver long to find where Xavier Reed was located. He was good at getting information to it just was harder due to the fact that everyone in Starling knows who Oliver Queen is. All he had to do was keep an eye on Reed and wait for him to turn up the blackmail evidence. Reed had a better chance of finding it then Oliver did and he knew Reed would want to get rid of anything that could be used against him as he tries to take control of the remaining members of Brickwell's gang.

Night fell on Starling and the Arrow was scoping out an old warehouse where Reed was held up in. Oliver saw he had some goons but not nearly as much as Brickwell had at his command. He snuck in through the second floor window and stuck to the shadows. He was making his way across the ceiling when he saw him. Xavier Reed or the Mayor sitting in a chair with a pretty big gun by his side. Oliver heard a door opened and saw a guy rushing in.

"Mayor. We finally found it." Said the goon.

"After all these months. He sure hid it well?" Reed said. "Bring it to me." The goon nodded leaving and coming back with a black laptop. Oliver looked closely as Reed opened it up. "Just think this little device has evidence we can use to blackmail cops, judges, businessmen, and whoever else is on this thing." Redd said holding the laptop. He opened it and gave a heavy sigh. "Now we just need to find someone that can hack into it."

Oliver heard enough he jumped from the ceiling and landed right in front of Reed and punched him in the face flooring him. A guy ran up from behind and tried to cut Oliver with a knife. Oliver quickly turned kicking the knife out of his hand and the kicked the guy knocking him on his back. Oliver grabbed the laptop before anymore guys showed up and jumped out the nearest window leaving Reed furious. Reed ran to the window with his gun and start firing into the darkness.

* * *

Oliver walked into the hideout with the laptop in hand and the first thing he saw was Diggle and Sin on the sparring mat. "If a guy grabs you from right here. Then you need to grab the back of his head here or you could knock his legs from under him here." Diggle said explain different ways for Sin to escape a man's hold.

"Okay that's helpful, but how about you just teach me to punch them so hard they don't mess with me again." Sin said following Diggle's movements.

"Because with your size you need to find a fighting tactic that works for you. Not one that fits your personality." Diggle said.

"Did you just make a jab at my personality?" Sin said.

"Glad you two are getting along." Oliver said putting the laptop on the table.

"He said he'll fell safer if I learn how to "defend" myself." Sin said.

"Well I would feel better to. Maybe I'll show you a couple of things." Oliver said putting his bow in his crate.

"What like how to shoot an arrow? Sin suggested.

"You need to master the body before you try to master a weapon." Oliver said.

"Yes Sensei." Sin bowing her head mocking him.

"What's with the laptop?" Diggle asked.

"That is actually all the blackmail that Brickwell had." Oliver answered.

"Then we can get Roy out." Sin said eagerly.

"We need to get passed its security measures first." Oliver said.

"I happen to know a certain IT girl that could get this unlocked easily." Diggle offered.

"Okay but be discrete about it please." Oliver said not wanting to bring any more people into this.

"You got it." Diggle picked up the laptop. "I'll get it to her tomorrow."

"Good. You get some rest to." He said to Sin

"Yeah." She was almost speechless. After all this time Roy was finally getting out of jail.

* * *

The next day at Queen Consolidated Diggle walked to the front of Thea's office where Felicity was sitting doing work. Diggle made his way over to her with the laptop in hand. Felicity noticed John coming and stood up with a smile. "Hey." She said walking over giving him a kiss that he returned.

"Hey Felicity how you doing?" Diggle asked.

"Honestly? I'm bored out of my mind." She said sitting back down at her desk.

"Well maybe this will help." Diggle put the laptop on her desk. "I forgot the password to my laptop could you do your…thing."

"My thing?"

"Yeah you know with the…hacking." Diggle said.

"When did you get a new laptop?" she asked looking at it.

"Recently." Diggle lied. Felicity looked at him then at the laptop.

"Tell me something John. You have the nerdiest girlfriend in the world how on earth did you not ask me for advice on laptops. This thing looks like my great-grandmother would have used it." Felicity said looking the old laptop.

"I'll be sure to ask your opinion next time." Diggle assured her. Felicity began doing things on the laptop Diggle couldn't began to explain and then she stopped.

"There your back in how about you write it down this time." Felicity said being proud of herself.

"Thank you sweaty I'll see you tonight." He gave her another kiss and headed to Oliver.

* * *

Sara walked into her office and noticed a flash drive sitting on her desk that she didn't recognize. There was a note by it and she picked it up "_Let Justice Be Done."-Arrow._ Sara put the flash into her computer and found a file on Roy Harper. She also found video footage of what looked like murder. Sara was smart enough to put it together and made call.

* * *

"That Damn Arrow turned the evidence in on me." Reed said packing his things. "I need to get out of the city." He and some of his guys were making their way to the car as night fell once again. He put his things in his trunk. "Everyone come on." He said.

One of his guys opened the car door only to be hit by an arrow before he could get in. They all turned to the direction where the arrow came from and saw the green hooded jumped down to them. He shot another arrow at a guy he saw going for a gun and then delivered several precise blows to the next guy that charged at him. He was making his way to Reed taking down anyone that got in his way. Oliver looked to Reed and saw him bring out a massive gun that he fired. Oliver was quick to flip out of the way of the bullets and get behind cover. Reed continued t fire his weapon at the Arrow hoping to him but doesn't. He needed to reload and Oliver took this chance to get up close to Reed. Reed through the gun at Oliver who ducked it and blocked the punch Reed tried to throw then punched him in the face. Reed tried again only this time Oliver grabbed his arm between his legs and broke it making Reed fall to the ground in pain.

"I would kill you." Oliver said walking up to Reed. "But someone wants you to suffer more."

* * *

Some days later Oliver was back in Walter Steele's office looking down at the factory workers. Actually he was just looking at one in particular. Roy Harper who was doing good work according to Walter. He did Sin a favor and hired Roy so he could get his life back on track. Speaking of Sin she and Diggle have been continuing her training to help defend herself. She asked Oliver to teach her to but he told her when Diggle feels she has nothing left to learn from him then he will train her his way. Reed was locked up and would be there for a long time and as far as Olvier could tell he was the only thing keeping Brickwell's thugs together so that was a bonus to this favor he did for Sin.

* * *

Elsewhere at a private airport China White stood waiting for the passengers to get off the plane. She waited till she saw who she was waiting for. Anatoly Knyazev leader of the Russian mafia or as they were also called the Bratva. Anatoly made his way over to China White who shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you well Anatoly." China said.

"The same to you Chien Na Wei." Anatoly replied in his Russian accent. China had to admit that hearing someone use her real name was refreshing. "I hear you still have a…problem here."

"The Arrow is proving to be quite formidable." China began explaining as they made their way to the car.

"Well I hope me and my men can of some assistance." Anatoly said adjusting his silk shirt. "The Arrow is about to go toe-to-toe with a beast."

* * *

**Episode 8: Beast in Starling**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPISODE 8: BEAST IN STARLING**

Oliver was crawling on his stomach in an alley with blood coming out of his side from a gunshot wound. There were cuts all over Oliver's suit adding to his struggle to move. He was losing blood fast and he was having a harder and harder time keeping his eyes open. As hard as he tried he couldn't stop the Russians from getting into Starling. He was out of arrows and his bow string was broken. Oliver was hoping he could stop them from planting their roots in the city by taking down the leader as soon as possible, but he never expected there leader to be so lethal. Anatoly Knyazev was a BEAST that was not to be crossed.

* * *

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

Diggle was standing outside the Queen's mansion waiting for Thea to come out. This was his first day back to work and he was glad to be back. He was wondering how tired he was going to be guarding Thea during the day and helping the Arrow at night, but he would not have agreed to help Oliver if he didn't think he could handle it. He look up and saw Thea come out wearing her red and yellow business attire.

"Morning John!" Thea greeted giving him a hug.

"Moring Thea." John greeted back returning the hug. "Are you ready to head to the office?"

"Are you?" Thea asked. "If you still need time I'll understand."

"I'm ready to get back to work." Diggle assured. He opened the car door for Thea and headed to the office.

* * *

Oliver was in his room looking out the window. He saw Diggle head off with Thea and he was taking the day off. The pass couple of nights he has come across Russians and his fears were confirmed by Sin that the Russian mafia was in Starling or as they were called the Bratva. The only upside was that there were rumors there leader was here in the city. Oliver figured that if he could track down this guy he could stop the Russians from gaining influence in Starling.

In an undisclosed location China White sat in her office going through her papers. She had to give to Anatoly, the man knew how to run not only a gang but a business unlike Brickwell who used force for everything. Anatoly was smart, cunning, and strong all qualities that she respected. Sure Brickwell was strong but he was a dumbass compared to Anatoly. China was snapped out of her thoughts when a knock came from her door. "Come in." China called. One of her men walked in and approached her.

"Anatoly is here ." The henchmen said.

"Bring him in." China ordered. He bowed his head and went to retrieve the guess.

Anatoly entered China's office and instantly observed the Chinese decorations across the room. He made his way over and sat down across from China. "I must say you have an eye for décor." Anatoly says.

"How do you find Starling?" China responded not interested in small talk.

Anatoly grins "it is a city with opportunities. We just need to get rid of a very obvious problem." Anatoly says not needing to mention who it is he was referring to.

"The Arrow. He is a problem that I have been trying to deal with for a long time." she said looking to Anatoly.

"I won't feel comfortable setting up anything until the vigilante has been dealt with." he responded giving it a lot of thought.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to get him out of our way."

"I'm sure you are but he's been here for some time and all your attempts have failed. Even with help from that Vertigo guy you still failed to kill him."

China tensed a little thinking about even doing business with "Count" Vertigo. At least he was locked up and out of her hair. "I assure you he can be dealt with." China tells Anatoly.

"I know he can be dealt with…but I think this certain case requires a more…Russian response." Anatoly adds ominously.

"You have someone in mind to deal with the archer?"

"Of course" he stands up and points to himself. "Me."

"You are going to deal with him?" China questioned.

"Do you know what they use to call me back when I was in KGB?"

* * *

Roy was back at work and was impressing more and more people at how good he was at his job. He already thanked Sin for talking to her boss about getting him hired here. He still had a hard time believing Sin was a secretary to Oliver Queen, but I guess she was really trying to turn her life around. Roy finished the last of his work and looked to see Walter Steele coming down from his office. He was caring a slip of paper that Roy was sure he knew what it was.

"Roy, congratulations on your first check." Walter said handing him the piece of paper.

"Thank you ." Roy took the paper and noticed it was a lot bigger than he should have been getting. "I think there was a mistake."

"No mistake, knows about your situation and told me to give you a bonus to help you get back on your feet." He explained. "He did the same with all the workers here on their first checks to."

"He's a good guy." Roy said.

"Keep up the good work." Walter said living to get back to his office.

Roy put the check in his pocket and was about to get back to work till he saw Sin enter the factory. He approached her with his hands in his pockets.

"How's the working life treating you?" Sin asked while slapping his arm.

"It's definitely a change of pace." Roy said with a smile. "But it's a good change."

"Don't I know it?" Sin agreed. "I'm on break right now want to get something to eat?"

"Yea sure let me just tell Walter and I'll come back down." Roy took off.

"Just hurry up I'm starving!" Sin called.

* * *

The Arrow was running across the rooftops of Starling trying to find a lead on the Russian leader's whereabouts. Sin didn't have any luck finding anything and Oliver was having less success finding this guy. He was heading to a location that that Sin found out about that was supposed to have Russians dealing drugs. He continued to race across the roof tops when he finally came to a stop. He looked down and saw a few guys standing by a car. He noticed a woman approaching the men with a hand full of money. The guys opened the trunk to the car and noticed it was filled with drugs. That's all Oliver needed as he waited for the woman to leave he drew back an explosive arrow and shot it with an arrow. The car exploded causing a shockwave sending the drug dealers flying to the ground. They got up in a panic drawing their guns which proved pointless as both thugs were quickly dropped by arrows. Oliver dropped from the building to exam the thugs. Judging by their tattoos they were definitely Russian. He left the scene before the cops could show up and continued his night.

* * *

Across from Oliver at another building Anatoly saw the whole thing looking through binoculars. He watched as the Arrow climbed the building and left the scene. China approached from behind Anatoly crossing her arms.

"So what do you think?" China asked.

"He has skills, but nothing I can't handle." Anatoly turned to look at China. "I can see why he has been trouble for you." He said analyzing the Arrow.

"Can you handle him?" she asked.

"I guess we'll see wont we." He said walking away having China follow behind.

"It will be most unfortunate if you were to fall so soon after arriving in Starling."

"It's sweet of you to worry."

"Don't flatter yourself, it will be bad for business if you were to die and leave strife among your crew." China explained walking ahead of him.

* * *

The next day came and Oliver was having his lunch time break with Tommy and Sara. The happy couple were sitting together arms wrapped around the other. They were at their usual diner having coffee and something to eat.

"So Oliver how is Roy doing at the factory?" Sara asked.

"I hear he's doing great work, Walter speaks highly of him." Oliver tells her. "I'm glad you were able to help him clear his name."

"That's why I do what I do, I'm just glad there's no more judges getting paid off by Brickwell." Sara lamented.

"I still remember all those nights you came in yelling about that." Tommy reminisced.

"I'm just glad he's out of the picture. Now if only the Triad can get out of the city." She said.

"If this vigilante keeps doing what he's doing there won't be any criminals left." Tommy took a sip of his coffee.

"My dad might have a stroke if he doesn't catch that guy soon."

"You can't argue with his results." Said Oliver.

"That's true but we can't count on him forever. One of these days he's not going to be here and we will need our system to be able to handle the crime in this city on its own." Sara stated.

Oliver knew Sara was right about the Arrow not being around forever. He was only here because Ra's gave him the chance to prove that the city was not doomed. Once he proves Ra's wrong there is no doubt that he will go back to the League.

* * *

Sin and Diggle were in the hideout doing there new training routine. Sin had to admit that the moves Diggle was showing her would come in handy if she is ever cornered again. He was also a great teacher that Sin was able to follow. "If somebody grabs you here then you can grab them here behind the head. You could also use your leg and then trip them from right here." Diggle was explaining as Oliver walked into the hideout.

"You two look like you're working hard." Oliver said as he sat down at his workbench.

"No kidding I'm sweating like crazy." Sin said.

"The sweat will be worth it when you taking down guys bigger than you." Diggle said grabbing a towel and tossing another to Sin.

"Can you just show me how to knock guys out with one punch?"

"You need to find a style that suits you not your personality." John said drinking some water.

"Did you just take a shot at my personality?"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the two going back and forth. He never though that he would be sharing is mission with others when he returned to Starling. He continued his work on his arrows and got ready for another night of drawing out the Russian leader.

* * *

Night time came and Tommy and Sara were in there apartment watching TV lying together on the couch. It had been a while since her and Tommy got to spend time together like this. With his running a company and her attorney job they don't get the time together like an engaged couple should. A couple more minutes passed and knock came from there door. Tommy got up and walked to the door unlocking and opening it to Dinah standing there. Tommy gave a big sigh "Your sister's here!" Tommy called to Sara.

Sara rushed to the front and saw Dinah standing there. "Dinah, what are you doing here?"

"You wanted me to come by whenever I made it to town." She said. Sara let her in and the two sisters sat at the dining room table. "I guess Oliver told you I was in town the day of the scholarship giveaway."

"Yes he told me, why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"I was just passing through and I wanted to clear things up with Oliver alone." Dinah explained.

"I guess I can understand." Sara said.

"Still could've called." Tommy said bluntly as he walked passed the table to the living room. He loved Laurel or Dinah like a sister but her not keeping in touch and disappearing for long periods at a time were effecting her family more than she knew.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Sara asked.

"I'm actually going to be here for a few days." Dinah said.

"Great! I'm calling dad, Oliver, Thea, and whoever else so can all finally sit down and talk together." Sara pulled her phone out and started dialing.

* * *

The next day came and Oliver was walking through the halls of Queen Consolidated and noticed Diggle talking with Felicity.

"You didn't show up last night." Felicity said to Diggle.

"I know I'm sorry I got caught up with somethings." Diggle confessed.

"You could have called and let me know. I ordered a very large pizza for two." Felicity told him.

"I'll make it up to you." He said rubbing her arms.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said kissing her. The two said their goodbyes and Diggle turned and saw Oliver. He approached him and the two started walking together.

"You know Diggle you don't have to give up your personal life to help me." Oliver told him.

"I said I would help you and that is what I want do. I wouldn't feel right leaving you by yourself with no back up."

"The last couple of nights have been slow why don't you take the night off." Oliver suggested.

"I told you I won't feel right leaving…" He stopped when he realized that Oliver would not change his mind. "Okay I'll take the night off."

"Good, now let's get back to our day jobs." He said heading back to his office and Diggle back to Thea.

* * *

Oliver was in his hideout waiting for Sin who had some new information on the Russians. He had no luck last night either with finding anything on the Russians leader whereabouts and he could tell they were trying to establish themselves in Starling. He continued to wait for Sin who finally showed up. "What do you got?" Oliver quickly asked.

"They have a huge shipment coming in and going to a warehouse. I don't know what it is but I figure something this big there leader will have to be there."

Oliver began to suit up getting his things together for the assault. He just got Brickwell out of the picture and he still had the Triad to deal with. The last thing he needed was the Russians to get a foothold in Starling. "Send me the address I'm heading out." He said to Sin.

"Aren't you going to wait for Diggle?" Sin called.

"Gave him the night off." He said leaving the hideout.

"I never get the night off." Sin said to herself.

"You live here!" Oliver called back to her.

* * *

Oliver found the place and it was really quite. He saw no guards stationed on look out and no vehicles shipping anything. He made his way into the building and scoped it out from the inside. He saw nobody inside either as he made his way across the room scoping it out.

"You really are sufficient." Oliver quickly drew an arrow and turned to see a man wearing what looked like black and red military gear holding a machine gun. Oliver also noticed he had a gun strapped to his side and grenades hanging around his body. "It's nice to finally meat you Arrow. I am Anatoly Knyazev leader of the Bratva." Oliver continued to keep his arrow aimed at Anatoly who was watching Oliver just as closely. "So are we going to get on with this or what?"

Oliver released the arrow aiming for Anatoly's chest but it did not reach him because he caught the arrow in his hand. Olive wasted no time and fired another arrow which Anatoly dodged and began firing his weapon at Oliver who jumped on the shipping crates to escape the bullet fire. He was running across the boxes firing arrows that never hit the target because he was just as swift. Anatoly grabbed a grenade from his vest and tossed it at the bottom of the crate exploding and bringing Oliver rolling to the ground. He wasted no time in firing his weapon again at the vigilante who proved to be difficult to hit as he flipped out of the way gun fire and firing an arrow shooting Anatoly's gun out of his hand. Anatoly quickly drew his sidearm and began firing at him again. Oliver ducked behind some more crates regaining his thoughts. In most cases Oliver would have been able to shoot the second gun out of Anatoly's hand but he was quick. The gun fire stopped and Oliver listened to what Anatoly would do next. Would he throw a grenade? Wait for Oliver to come out? As he thought about his next move he got Anatoly's next move as he came dropping down from the crate above kicking Oliver in the face. Oliver didn't even hear him climb up the crates this guy was good.

They were close to each other now and knew what was coming next. Anatoly drew a knife from his boot and Oliver readied his stance for the exchange. Anatoly makes the first moved and tries to stab him but Oliver is able to move out of the way in time. The two exchanged blows with the other not letting up even a tiny bit. Oliver was able to get some punches in but Anatoly was able to get some cuts in with his knife which would slow Oliver down more. He swung his bow around hitting Anatoly across the face. Which he Oliver realized too late he did on purpose so he could cut his bow string. Anatoly was not only a fierce opponent but a smart one as well. The two just stared at each other for a while catching their breath. Anatoly wiped blood from him mouth looking the cuts he was able to get in on his adversary.

"Do you know what they use to call me back when I was in KGB?" Anatoly asked.

"I don't think I care." Oliver responded fighting through the pain.

"You should care. It will let you know what you're up against." Anatoly said.

Oliver had enough talking and charged Anatoly with a flying punch across the face. The two returned to the exchange each getting hits in on the other. Oliver received more cuts from Anatoly's knife and decided it was time to slow him down. He grabbed Anatoly's knife hand as it was coming down and took the last arrow from his quiver an shoved it into his shoulder. Then a gunshot go's off and Oliver looks down to see Anatoly's sidearm.

"You leave your self-open and you suffer. I leave myself open and gain the advantage." Anatoly kicked Oliver to the ground who was now bleeding out. "Back when I was in KGB the called the KGBEAST." He said taking the arrow out of his shoulder and throwing it to the ground. "You went into this fight thinking you were fighting a man but you were wrong."

Oliver stood up ready for the next assault which came quick as Anatoly slashed away at Oliver cutting him in his body, arms, and legs. Oliver fell on one knee and quickly used what little strength he had to deliver a rising kick to Anatoly's face then sprinted for the nearest window and jumped out hitting the ground hard. He began crawling on his stomach to get away from the warehouse. Anatoly looked out the window and saw the hooded man crawling on the ground. He grabbed another grenade off his vest and tossed it into the alley way. Before it could hit the ground an arrow is fired shooting it in midair causing an explosion. Anatoly covered his eyes and waited for the smoke to clear and the Arrow was gone.

* * *

Anatoly entered China's office still wearing the clothes he had on while fighting. She took notice and got from her desk to meet him. "Is he dead?" she asked right away.

"He was about to be but he had help from another archer." He explained.

"Then he survived."

"He was barley crawling on his knees when I was done with him. He will be out of the picture for now so in the mean time we can focus on our business in this city." Anatoly finished. China looked at his numerous injuries.

"I can have someone take care of those." She proposed.

"I already took care of the worst of it." He told her.

"Then are business is done." She said turning around.

"Business may be done but I was wondering if you would help me with something else." China turned and looked at him. "After a good fight it's hard for me to calm down right away so if you don't mind helping with that." Anatoly said rubbing a figure across her white hair.

China slapped Anatoly across the face the grabbed his collar. "Just don't mix pleasure with business Mr. Knyazev." She brought him into deep kiss and he lifted her on to desk as she wrapped her legs around him and they began to undress.

* * *

Oliver's eyes shot open as he finally came to. He could still feel pain across his body. He looked around and noticed the very exotic room he was in. It only took him a moment to realize where he was. He got out of the bed and made his way over to the balcony where he saw Ra's Al Ghul wearing his assassin robes standing looking out over the land. He turned and looked at Oliver and grinned.

"Welcome back to Nanda Parbat Oliver."

**NEXT. EPISODE 9: HERO OR DEMON**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPISODE 9: HERO OR DEMON**

"Why am I here Ra's?" Oliver asked as he and the head of the League of Assassin's sat together at a table facing each other. Oliver hasn't been back in Nanda Parbat for months and also didn't expect to be back so soon.

"I had planned on talking to you before bringing you back here but the condition I found you in made that difficult." Ra's tells him.

"Whatever we need to talk about it can be on a plane back to Starling." Oliver says getting up from the table.

"I need your help Oliver." he stands up to look Oliver in the eyes.

"Whatever problem you have can be fixed without me. You have countless men and women willing to die for you." Oliver protest.

"Yes I do but none of them have your skills. I need YOU."

Oliver takes a deep breath "what is it?"

"It's Nyssa, I sent her on a mission days ago and have not heard from her since. I think she may have been captured." Ra's finishes explaining.

"And none one else could have done this?" Oliver questions.

"If someone could capture Nyssa then you are the only one I trust with the skills to save her." Ra's tells Oliver

Oliver was conflicted with this, on one hand he needed to get back to Starling but on the other hand to say Nyssa and him were close would be an understatement. "Okay I'll go look for Nyssa but I won't forget this. When I need a favor I will call it in."

"And I will gladly fulfill it. I have plane and gear already standing by for you." Oliver starts to leave the room. "Oliver" he turns to look at Ra's. Thank you." Oliver gives him a nod and leaves.

* * *

Sin was in a panic she hasn't been able to find Oliver anywhere in Starling and the last thing she heard was that the Arrow was almost dead after a fight with Anatoly leader of the Bratva. Diggle had also been informed and was searching his best to find Oliver. Sin could only hope that he turns up something before he gets back. There hasn't been anything on the news so Oliver was outed as the Arrow. That's about the only good news Sin can come up with at the moment.

Diggle busted into the hideout in a frenzy "Still can't find anything that can lead me to Oliver. I never should have let him go in alone!" Diggle screams.

"Look you can't blame yourself for what happened." She tells him.

"Like hell I can't for all we know he is face down in a ditch…" Diggle stops as his phone goes off. He looks and doesn't recognize the number but answers it. "Hello."

"Diggle, its Oliver."

"Oliver…where the hell are you?" he asked a little relieved.

"Out of town I need to take care of some business I'll be back as soon as I can." After he finishes he hangs up before Diggle could ask anymore questions.

"Well what's he doing?" Sin asked waiting for an answer.

"He's out of town taking care of business." He tells her "guess we can take a couple days off and focus on your training a little more." He walks over to his bag and pulls out a gun. "Know how to use one of these?"

* * *

Oliver was on the League's private plane heading to Nyssa whose last known location was Corto Maltese hunting down a man named Ivo. She had been sent to investigate Ivo's experiments and if necessary kill him. Oliver honestly couldn't see how Nyssa was caught. Her skills were just as lethal as Oliver's if not more so. Whoever was able to get the best of her either had an extreme advantage or got really lucky.

As the flight continued he got to thinking more about Nyssa. They didn't part on the best of terms but if not for her Oliver doesn't know if he could have gotten pass the three years he has been with the League of Assassin's. They were really close in his time with the League and did worked really well when sent on missions together. He didn't know how she was going to react when she sees him again but that won't stop him from helping her.

The plane finally landed at the station and Oliver had a car already waiting for him when he got off. The one thing you had to admit despite what you might think of them is that the League was efficient in all areas. He got into the car and was transported to a hotel that had a room for him already reserved.

Oliver began looking through the notes that Ra's had gave him. It had the location Nyssa was supposed to be looking into and more info on this Ivo guy. He looked at a picture of the building Nyssa was probably in. He looked through the buildings blueprints hoping to find somewhere he could start searching for Nyssa but the building was too big she could be locked up anywhere. He would have to get information from someone who has access to the building. He walked over to a bag and opened it revealing his new League of Assassin robes that he will be wearing while helping Ra's. He couldn't help but think about his time wearing this gear when he carried out missions for the League. The time he ended that civil war in Vlatava was his most memorable achievement. Now all he had to do was wait for night to fall on Corto Maltese and Oliver Queen member of the League of Assassin's would return.

Oliver's phone suddenly rang and looking down at he saw Thea's name appear. "Dang it!" Oliver said to himself he knew he forgot something. "Hello." He answered.

"You know most people would tell their sister they were leaving the city first and not her bodyguard." Thea said immediately.

"I'm sorry I was just in such a rush I told Diggle to relay the message." Oliver lied.

"Well you couldn't have left at a worse time. Dinah is in town and Sara was putting a dinner together and invited us. What am I supposed to tell them?" Thea finally finished.

"Tell them that I had business out of town to take care of and…I will make it up to them." Oliver hung up the phone. He needed to focus on getting Nyssa out of Ivo's building.

* * *

Thea was livid to say the least. He just hung up on her the nerve of that idiot. Now she was going to have to go to Sara's get together alone which she had a feeling is going to be only slightly less awkward without Oliver. She put her phone away and turned to Walter who was at his desk. She was checking on her brothers now opened factory to see how it was doing.

"Your brother picked fine workers ." Walter commented.

"Yeah I went through their files before I came here. The only one I'm concerned about is this Roy Harper. He actually use to be a part of Brickwell's gang before he got locked up?" Thea asked concerned.

"Yes he did but Cindy vouched for him and Oliver hired him. I had no say in the matter but he's a good worker. I believe he's trying to turn over a new leaf."

"I guess we'll see. My brother is one a one man mission to save this city I swear. I better be going, got to get back to my work."

"You have a nice evening Thea." Walter said before returning to his work.

* * *

The night was an Assassins greatest ally and weapon when in the field. This proved true as Oliver has taken out six guards and the building is still oblivious to his presents. He finally made his way in and grabbed the first person he could. "I'm only going to ask this once…" Oliver got closer to his face revealing a hooded man and wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face. "I'm looking for a woman who was in this location last, where is she?"

"You must mean the hooded woman who was caught snooping around. I will take you to her but you must allow me to live." The man said.

"Fine now walk." Oliver pushed him and they began walking down a lighter lit hallway. Oliver was careful to keep his out and listen for other guards. They came to a stop at an elevator and the man used his key card too summon it. The man's eyes lingered to the wall where an emergency button was. "Go for that button and you will lose your hand." Oliver said far too casually. The elevator opened and he pushed the man in and they began to go down. When the door opened Oliver saw Nyssa sitting in a chair tied up and bruised.

"I did what you want now let me-." His sentence was cut short as Oliver had impaled him with a sword. He fell to the ground dead now in a pool of his own blood.

Oliver rushed over to Nyssa and began to examine her. She had marks on her arm that looked like they injected her with something. "Nyssa." Oliver said trying to wake her. "Nyssa." he said again shaking her a little. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at Oliver only to quickly shut again. He began to untie her then suddenly the alarm start going off. Oliver turned to see the man he stabbed push the alarm in the elevator. He quickly shot him with an arrow and picked up Nyssa to escape.

* * *

Thea was standing outside the front door of Sara and Tommy's apartment building up the courage to knock on the door. She didn't have to as the door opened Sara was standing there. "Hey Thea." Sara greeted.

"Hey Sara, uumm…"

"Oliver's not going to be able to make it is he." Sara said figuring it out.

"He's out of town taking care of something." She explained.

"Well I'm glad you could make it." She said letting Thea inside.

"Where's Dinah?" Thea asked.

"She went out said she would be right back." Sara said. They say down at a table where Tommy and Quentin were already sitting down talking.

"Hey Thea, it's good to see you." Tommy greeted with a hug.

"Nice to see Thea." Quentin greeted not standing up.

"It's good to see all of you, it's been to long since we could get together like this." Thea said sitting down at the table with Sara.

"Well it's going to be longer if Dinah doesn't come back soon." Quentin said checking the time on his watch. "Where could she be?"

* * *

Sin was walking down the street heading to her temporary home in the hideout. She turned the corner and noticed a woman in a very short dress and very high heels wrestling a guy for her purse. Another man ran up to the woman and pushed her to the ground. Not really thinking Sin acted on instinct "Hey back off assholes." She called walking up to the two men.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" one of the guys asked. They both started to approach Sin walking slowly up to her. Sin was ready to defend herself but even she knew she was ready for two guys. As they drew closer a blond woman in all black leather fell from the sky in between Sin and the guys. She moved quickly catching them off guard kicking one across the face sending him flying to the ground. The next guy tried to punch the woman but she caught his hand and kicked him in the gut then brought her other leg crashing down on his head sending him to the ground next to his partner.

"Who are you?" Sin asked. The woman didn't answer she quickly climbed up the closes building and out of sight.

* * *

Oliver was sitting in a chair next to Nyssa who was sleeping in the bed. Oliver had treated all of her wounds and was now waiting for her to wake up. The sooner she woke the quicker he could get home and back to stopping China and Anatoly. He found himself dozing off a little until Nyssa eyes shot opened and she sat up quickly looking around the room she was in. Her eyes fell on Oliver who was looking at back at her.

"Nyssa." he said.

"Oliver, what is going on? Why are you here?" she asked quickly.

"Your father called me and asked for my help in finding you." He explained to her.

"I thought you were too busy in your city playing hero."

"I was busy but he told me what happened and decided to come help you."

"Don't pretend you care about me after you left."

"I was stranded in the Afghanistan desert and got help from the first people who found me." He said.

"Even before the Afghan assignment you decided leave to go save you city!" She spat back.

"Your father was going to destroy my home and it was not beyond saving!" he retorted.

"If Ra's Al Ghul, my father decides a city is to be cleansed then that is what is to happen. You still consider it your home and your home is supposed to be with the League…with me." She ended quietly

Oliver moved closer and put his hand on her cheek. The looked into each other's eyes and leaned in and kissed. Nyssa helped Oliver take his shirt off using one hand to rub his scarred body while using the other run her fingers through his hair. There kiss got deeper and deeper until both were in bed and let the passion take them away.

* * *

The next morning came and Oliver was packing his things. Nyssa opened her eyes and saw Oliver packing. "Where are you going?" she suddenly asked.

"Back home." He said plainly.

"You can't there is still work to be done. Ivo has to be stopped."

"The League can take it from here. I was to find you and I did."

Nyssa got out of bed and walked over to him. "Did you see how I looked when you found me. Those bruises weren't from torture Oliver. Ivo has a monster worker for him and if I couldn't stop him then no other League member will be able to. Me and you have to do this." She finished.

Oliver looked at her not wanting to stay away from his city any longer. Who knows what Anatoly and China have managed to do with him not there. The again if Nyssa was right then Ra's will probably just call for his help again in dealing with this "monster" Ivo has at his command. "Okay I'll help tell me everything about Ivo and this "monster" of his.

Nyssa was happier than she made herself seem as she sat back down on the bed. "Ivo has been doing research regarding an old Japanese project called Mirakuru. It was supposed to be Japans version of the super soldier. He has had one success and that was the man who beat me. We need to go back in the facility and not only kill Ivo and his monster but destroy everything regarding the Mirakuru." Sara finished explaining everything Oliver needed to know.

Oliver knew what Ivo was doing could be dangerous. He had an old friend who went through something similar back in his ARGUS days. "Okay tonight I'll go in and put a stop to Ivo." Oliver tells her.

"I'll be coming with you." She tells him.

"You are in no condition to be fighting. You will watch the outside and provide covering firing while I take Ivo down." He explains the plan.

"You should not fight that thing alone."

"Super soldier or not he is still just a man." Oliver says opening his bag pulling out his League of Assassin gear again.

* * *

"Diggle I'm telling you this chick was badass. She came out of the sky and took these punks out like they were nothing." Sin has been going on and on about this blond woman who saved her. "I swear I think she could give Oliver a run for his money…I just had a great idea. What if we all team up together and start kicking the Triad and Bratva's asses." Sin kept going and going.

"First of all" Diggle stopped her from talking. "We don't know who this woman is. Second if she was doing what Oliver is doing then it would be his call."

"Just saying if she is going to be running around helping the city to then it would be better if we're on the same page."

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa were staking out the facility that Ivo worked in. Nyssa already told Oliver which room he would most likely be in and was waiting for Nyssa's signal which came as an arrow hit a guard drawing the attention of the rest giving Oliver the chance to run inside. He ran through the halls quickly avoiding people when he could. He turned a corner and saw to guards standing in front of the door where Ivo was. They saw the all black dressed man and drew their guns but not quick enough as he shot both of their guns out of their hands with his bow and arrow. He rushed the two guys drawing his sword and quickly cut them down before kicking the door to the room in. He slowly walked into the room scanning the area. He looked on a desk where he saw many papers with notes on Mirakuru. He read through some of them learning that he has been doing this for a long time and many have died to progress the experiments. Oliver lost focus and felt a gun touch the back of his head.

"Don't move a muscle." Said a voice. "I don't know who you people are but you're interfering with very important work. I'm trying to save the world don't you see that I'm on to something that can eliminate disease, weakness, and even more."

"You must be Ivo." Oliver calmly stated.

"Yes I am. Now answer something for me. Who do you work for?" Ivo asked gun still aimed at the back of Oliver's head.

Before Ivo could react Oliver in a blink of an eye brought his sword up and chopped Ivo's hand off. Ivo fell to the ground screaming in agony. "Your experiments end here Ivo."

Before Oliver could deliver the final blow Ivo shouts "CYRUS!" Very loud footsteps can be heard coming from a door across the room and a giant hulking man with a black mask covering his entire face came stomping towards Oliver. Ivo used this opportunity to make a run for it leaving Cyrus and Oliver in the room.

Oliver quickly moved out of the way of the quick punches that came from Cyrus then delivered a kick trying to gain distance from the monster. He raised his sword and delivered two cuts to Cyrus chest. He went for another attack but his sword hand was caught. Cyrus punched Oliver in the chest sending soaring across the room's floor. Okay this guy hits harder than Briciwell Oliver thought to himself. He pushed himself up and began to fire several arrows that didn't do anything to slow him down. Cyrus tried to tackle Oliver but he jumped on top one of the tables dodging him. Cyrus turned to get a kick to the face followed by another as Oliver tried to keep the monster at bay. Cyrus tried to grab Oliver but he black flipped off the table while kicking him in the face. He landed on the other side of the table which Cyrus lifted above his hand with one hand and tossed at Oliver who dove out of the way. Cyrus ran over to Oliver and grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed him in the air causing him to hit the roof and fall back down to get hit by a left hook from Cyrus sending flying in midair hitting the wall leaving a hole in it.

Oliver was sure something cracked on that last punch. If not for the League armor he was wearing he probably wouldn't be moving at all. He slowly got up off the ground and faced the man who was walking towards him. An arrow suddenly hits Cyrus in the back and both men turn to see Nyssa standing at the door.

"I told you to take care of the guys outside!" Oliver shouted to her.

"There all dead now let's kill this thing together." She says firing another arrow at his chest.

Cyrus roared and charged at Nyssa pushing everything in his way. Oliver knew Nyssa wasn't at a hundred percent so he quickly fired an arrow at Cyrus leg making him fall to the ground under his own momentum. Nyssa capitalized on this and delivered a spinning kick to Cyrus face. He reached for Nyssa but she moved out of the way to get a kicked again this time by Oliver. He stood up angrier now more than ever at his two opponents. He rushed them both but they went in different directions each firing an arrow at the monster. Oliver came in from the left and punched him followed by Nyssa who kicked him. They both started a cooperative assault keeping the much larger man off balance. They could tell they were weakening him and both kicked him at the same time sending him to the ground. They both drew three arrows each and fired them that the man simultaneously. The arrows they fired were all explosive and both jumped out of the nearest window and escaping the enormous explosion that followed them out the window.

They landed on the ground with Nyssa falling on top of Oliver both breathing really hard. "Just like old times huh?" said Nyssa.

"Definitely." Oliver replied. Nyssa brought Oliver's mask down from his face and kissed him passionately the fire from the room began to spread through the whole building.

* * *

Oliver awoke the next day in bed with the sun hitting his eyes. He felt around for Nyssa but discovered she was already gone. He guessed it was for the best. They were doing two completely different things right now. Saying goodbye would have been complicated and lead to another debate about what Oliver was doing. He packed his things and got ready to leave but another bag caught his eye. The bag with the League armor. He thought about and took the bag with him and left the room. He was met by one of Ra's agents who had a phone handing it to Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Hope you slept well." The voice belonged to Nyssa.

"I always sleep well after a long night." Oliver replies heading towards the elevator.

"It wasn't that long of a night. I think we handled the situation in a timely matter." She retorts.

"I wasn't talking about the mission." Oliver says suggestively.

"You and that playboy tongue of yours." She couldn't help but smile though.

"On your way back to Nanda Parbat?" he ask her.

"Actually I'm still in Corto Maltese hunting for Ivo. I've just been asking around if anybody has seen a one handed man. No luck so far." Nyssa explains to him.

"I'm sure you'll find him" he assures her.

"Of course I will I'm Nyssa Al Ghul Heir to the Demon." She hangs up the phone.

Oliver handed the phone back to the agent and headed for the private plane. It was time get back to Starling.

* * *

The ashes and ruble that were on the ground that was once Ivo's building began to rumble as giant rocks began to fall and a burned fist shoots up from the ground. As the body emerged rising like a zombie it was Cyrus and he was burned and damaged all over. He began to walk slowly through the buildings remains. He kept walking till he reached a forest and disappeared into the night.

* * *

A group of Russians were loading a shipment of weapons in a truck getting ready to sell them until a leather clad blond fell from the sky behind the group of men. The turned and the closes one was met with a flying kick to the face. She then elbows the next one breaking his nose then delivered a roundhouse kick to another. Another guy approached trying to punch her but proved futile as she grabbed his arm and delivered a quick jab to his face then broke the arm and finally flipped him on his back. The driver of the truck came out to try and stop the woman but she kicked him in the guy without turning around.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked looking up at the blond.

She ignored his question and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. She then hears her phone ringing and answers it. "Hello…Ted what do you got?"

"My Intel was right…Lawrence Crock is in Starling."

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 10: THE BLACK CANARY**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPISODE 10: THE BLACK CANARY**

Oliver opened the door to his hideout and the first thing he sees is Sin and Diggle training. Sin was in her workout gear along with Diggle who had punching mitts on his hands as Sin was striking them. Oliver observed the scene for a moment seeing how far Sin's training has come. Her punches were quick and she was keeping on her toes watching for Diggle who threw the occasional light jab at her to see if she would dodge it. Oliver closed the door getting Diggle and Sin's attention. They turned and saw him standing at the door carrying a bag.

"Finally back in town, what did you have to take care?" Sin asked.

"Just helping a friend with a problem. It's dealt with so we can get back to our own problems that probably didn't get better while I was away." he puts the bag on the table.

"Your right about that" Diggle starts. "The Russians have gained more footing in the City and it doesn't help there in bed with the Triad."

"We will deal with the Triad and Russians but we can't act without a plan. Anatoly is dangerous and he won't be easy to get rid of." Oliver tells them.

"I heard he kicked your ass." Sin bluntly throws it out there.

"He did get the better of me once, but I never lose twice." He replies ready to start his crusade again.

"What's in the bag?" Sin asked pointing to the bag Oliver brought in.

"Just more supplies." He tells her when in reality it is his League of Assassin Armor.

"Okay so what is the plan Oliver?" Diggle finally ask.

Oliver thinks for a second on the next course of action he was going to have to take. Anatoly would not go down easy. He was positive he could take China White but working with the Russians she and her gang would be more dangerous. He couldn't just go out and stop there operations every night now it is too big. He was going to have to come up with a plan and soon.

* * *

Anatoly and China were in a parking garage with some men waiting for their guest to arrive. Things have been going well for both parties for the past couple of days. With the Arrow out of the picture Anatoly was able to dig his claws deep into the city. There was the issue of a blonde woman beating his men on some nights but she left them alive unlike the archer. Back to the situation at the moment, Anatoly and China were meeting with someone who wanted their assistance.

"He's late" China points outs.

"Indeed he is" Anatoly responds. They wait for a little longer till Anatoly feels he's being watched. "It is about time you showed up."

Out of the shadows is a man wearing a metal mask that only showed his blue eyes. His hair was blonde and had a well-built body. Hid right arm was incased in a metal a lot like him mask. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into some traffic."

"Don't joke Sportsmaster, my time is too valuable to be waiting for you." China tells him.

"My apologies, now that I'm here let's get to business." Sportsmaster suggested.

"And what exactly is this business? You weren't very forthcoming with the details." Anatoly reminds him.

"Somethings just sound better in person…are you all familiar with a Simon Lacroix?"

"President of Stellmoor? What about him?" China ask.

"He as interesting piece of tech coming in soon and I would like it scooped up."

"I'm sure you are more than capable in stealing it yourself." China expresses.

"I do plan on stealing it myself, but I know this city has a vigilante problems. You have the archer and the blonde woman who just appeared." Sportsmaster explains.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Anatoly ask.

"I'm willing to pay a large amount for your people to distract these "heroes" while I do my thing." Sportsmaster finally finishes explaining the plan and waits for their answer.

"I'll lend my men to your task and I'll have the account in which you are to deposit the money sent to you." Anatoly finishes and turns to walk back to his car. China just gives Sportsmaster a skeptical and turns back to her vehicle.

Sportsmaster pulls out a phone "they are on board with the plan boss."

* * *

Dinah was waiting for he sister at the office where she worked. She was still in the city and to be honest this is the longest she has stayed in a long time. Now that Oliver was back in town from wherever he went the four including Tommy were getting together for lunch. Dinah's phone suddenly rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey D its Helena."

"Hey Helena what's up?" Dinah greeted her friend.

"You still in Starling?" she ask.

"Yes and still have not run into your little archer buddy. Rumors said that he was beaten up pretty badly by the Russian."

"Don't worry he's not that easy to kill. He'll show up and just let him know what's up and he'll help you liked he help me a few months back." Helena assures her.

"Well I won't be able to wait much longer. Sportsmaster is making a move soon and I can't wait for your possibly dead boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend…yet." Helena giggles.

"What's with you and the brooding types?"

"I'm not sure…anyway tell him I said hi!" Helena hangs up the phone. Dinah just shakes her head at her friend. Sara walks out the elevator and sees Dinah standing at the front.

"Hey Sara ready to go." She greeted he sister.

"Yea, Oliver and Tommy are already waiting for us let's get going."

* * *

"I'm telling you we weren't that bad back in the day." Tommy tells Oliver.

"Tommy we bought our way into nightclubs when were 16." Oliver replies.

The two were sitting in a booth waiting for Sara and Dinah to show up.

"We bought are way in but we never did anything bad."

"We were arrested-."

"That was not our fault. Those guy were jerks." Tommy defended.

"We were hitting on their girlfriends" Oliver reminded.

"What are you two talking about?" Sara asked as she approached the table with Dinah behind her. They sat down across from the two boys.

"We were just reminiscing about the good old days." Tommy expresses.

"Well you'll have many more good days to come when you and Sara are married." Dinah said.

"Yep, and I can't wait for it." Sara said with a smile.

"What about you Dinah any man in your life?" Tommy suddenly asked.

"Um…No too busy to find anybody right now." Dinah answered.

"Then you're in same boat as Oliver here. To "busy" to find somebody." Tommy said pointing to Oliver.

"Well some of us don't get lucky like you Tommy." Oliver responded to his comment. Oliver's phone rings and he realizes it's the Arrow's phone. "I have to take this." He stands up and walks outside. "Hello?"

"Hey Oliver what going on?" Helena answered.

"Helena, what do you need?"

"I have a friend in Starling that's in the same line of "work" and she could use your help with something."

"This friend you didn't tell her…"

"Of course I didn't tell who you were. Don't worry she can trusted." Helena assured him.

"I will be back in the field tonight I'll keep a look out for her." Oliver said.

"Alright, So I'll talk to you later?"

"Good Bye Helena." Oliver hangs up the phone. He does owe Helena for saving Sin that day when he was fighting Brickwell. He guesses that he can spend a night helping who ever this friend of hers is.

* * *

"I bet you she was talking about the blonde woman that I told you about." Sin said as she was hitting a punching bag.

"Probably but we need to make sure not to many people keep finding out about us." Oliver said looking through his arrows. "Even if they do what we do, too many people finding out can be dangerous."

"I think your being overly paranoid." Sin tells him as she does a spinning kick on the bag missing and falling on the ground.

"You weren't balanced." Oliver said.

"I know." Sin jumped up off the ground. "Whoever this woman is Helena trust her. Don't you think you should give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"I'll work with this woman but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell every masked vigilante that comes into the city my secret identity."

"You're the boss. Anyway I'm going to go meet Diggle at the firing range." Sin began packing her things.

"He's having you learning how to shoot a gun?" Oliver questioned.

"Figured it couldn't hurt incase my new badass skills aren't enough."

"What badass skills?" Oliver asked pretending confusion.

"Shut up." Sin said narrowing her eyes walking out the room.

* * *

Dinah was running across the rooftops of Starling. She got a call from Helena saying the Arrow would be out tonight. She was wearing her leather jacket and pants with her black mask over her eyes and her blonde wig. She knew only a little about the archer besides what Helena told her. He did have a tendency to kill criminals which Dinah never did. Helena went overboard sometimes but she tried to show restraint. From what Dinah could tell this guy put down people without a second thought. Working with him may be difficult.

She stopped on a roof when she heard gunshots coming from the distance. She rushed to the ledge of the building and saw the green hooded man fighting a group of Triads. He fired an arrow at an approaching man and turned hitting another with his bow. One man was able to throw a couple punches which he easily deflected then shoved an arrow in his chest. Dinah looked to the street and saw a car pull up with more members coming.

Dinah saw them surrounding him and he had his arrow ready. She decided waiting time was over. She jumped down next to the arrow and took her stance.

"You must be the Huntress's friend." Oliver stated still keeping an eye on the group of men surrounding them.

"You're obviously the Arrow." She responded.

"You got a nickname to?"

"Let's focus on these guys first then we can talk."

"Agreed."

Oliver fired his arrow hitting man and the chaos began. Two guys ran up to Dinah and she kicked one in the chest while dodging a punch from the other one and elbowing him in the face. She grabs him and flips him onto his back. Oliver was going back and forth dealing with multiple guys at once. He punched a guy in the face, then kicked another after dodging his attack. Dinah was blocking and dodging three guys at once trying to keep on her toes. She ducked a kick by one of the attackers and did a roundhouse kick knocking out two guys at one. She went up to the third and delivered a fury of punches knocking him out. Oliver fired two arrows at a pair of approaching thugs then threw another from his wrist hitting another. Dinah finished the last one with a heel kick crashing his head into the ground.

"You're good." Oliver faces the blonde woman.

"I had a good teacher. You're not so bad yourself." Dinah makes her way over to the hooded man. "I'll be straight up with you I need help with something and you have had your ear to the ground here for a while I thought you would be the person to talk to."

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"There's a man in Starling that I've been tracking. His name is Lawrence Crock he goes by Sportsmaster."

"And what does he want in Starling?"

"It's not what's in Starling, it's what's coming. He's been traveling the country collecting some high tech stuff" she begins to explain.

"For what purpose?" he ask.

"That I don't know but if he's building something with these specs then it can't be good. He's also known for being a mercenary, smuggler, and sometimes taking up assassinations. So he needs to be stopped." She finally finished explaining letting the Arrow soak it all in.

"You need me to see if I can find out where this shipment is coming from."

"Yes. It's supposed to be coming tomorrow night I just don't know where."

"Alright I'll look into it and get back to you." Oliver turned.

"One more thing!" Dinah called. Oliver turned and looked at her. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill. You are supposed to be better than they are."

"I am better than them. I kill for the right reasons" he fired a zip line arrow to a building and went up out of sight.

* * *

Thea was in her office early in the morning going through some paper work. Most people in their twenties would probably be going out all night and sleeping in but not Thea Queen. She had to run an international company that involved paperwork, meetings, paperwork, traveling, paperwork, and last but not least…paperwork. She dropped her pen and checked her watch. She had a meeting coming up with Lacroix who should be walking in right about…

The door opened and Felicity came in "Mr. Lacroix is here for the meeting."

"Send him in." Thea said with a wave.

Lacroix walked into the office in his sharp business suit. "Thea it's good to see you again. I have a lot to talk to you about."

"I was surprised when you called yesterday. You never usually do last minute meetings." Thea said.

"I know sorry about that but I had something I wanted to discuss with you." Lacroix said to her sitting down. "I have a shipment coming in soon that I think you will find very interesting."

"What is it?"

"It's a device that I think I can use for an alternative source of clean energy." Lacroix begins to explain. "With us going into business together soon I wanted to know your opinion on it."

"It sounds like a great idea but we both know something involving clean energy is never cheap." Thea expresses her concern.

"I know but if this goes as planned then it will be a onetime thing. Because I think this can be a source of not only clean energy but unlimited."

"That sounds very promising but I will need to see this before I commit to anything."

"I know I just wanted to give you a heads up." Lacroix stands up. "I'll be in touch." He walks out the office and as he opens the door Oliver is there. "Oliver how good to see you again."

"You as well Mr. Lacroix." Oliver greeted with a handshake.

"I thought I told you to call me Simon." He aid pointing at him.

"Sorry in such a business like setting I tend to forget."

"No worries you take care." He patted Oliver on the shoulder and walked out.

Oliver made his way into Thea's office. "What was that about?" Oliver asked his little sister.

"Simon was talking to me about some tech he has coming in tonight. Suppose to be a piece of tech that will help with an unlimited clean source of energy." Thea explained to him.

"Really that sounds very…" Oliver paused and thought about the blonde woman. "I have to go I just remembered something I need to take care of." He walked out and pulled out his phone and dialed. "Sin don't worry about getting Intel I know where to look."

"Does that mean I have to come into work?" she whined over the phone.

"Good bye Sin." He hangs up the phone and heads to the hideout.

* * *

Oliver hooded up that night and was in route to Lacroix's shipment coming in from the harbor. He already told Helena to inform the blonde on the location. Right now Oliver was in the back of a van being driven by Diggle.

"So what is Lawrence Crock planning to do?" Diggle asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"No idea but from what the blonde woman told me it can't be good."

Diggle stopped the car in front of the shipping yard and looked out the window. "Looks pretty dead."

"Good. I'm heading in." Oliver opened the back to the van and began infiltrating the shipping yard. He checked every corner he turned and kept his eyes open for anybody. He heard foot-steps coming from behind and he quickly drew hid bow to come face to face with the blonde woman.

"You're going to hurt somebody with that thing." She tells him.

"That's what it's for." He puts it down and they began searching. "That's the ship it should be coming in." Oliver points to a ship with the Stellmoore name which is the name of the company Lacroix owns. They were about to board till a swift object shoots past them and hits the ground. It looked like a metal spear. They both look up and see Sportsmaster standing on top of a crane.

"I had a feeling you heroes would beat me here." He said looking down at them. He looks directly at Dinah. "Black Canary? You have a habit of showing up where ever I go."

"This is going to be the last time. I'm taking you down right here." Dinah said with resolve.

"Good luck with that." Sportsmaster shoots a grappling hook and zips his way onto the ship.

"Let's go get him." Dinah gets ready to run towards the direction.

"We have another problem." Oliver tells her as several Russian and Triad thugs began to immerge.

"Crap." Dinah faced the guys surrounding them.

"You go ahead. I'll hold them here."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Yes you are. I'll be fine…GO!" Oliver yells. He draws an arrow and hits a thug in the chest.

Dinah rushes off for Sportsmaster ready to finally put an end to this game of theirs.

Olive was staying on the move dodging bullets coming from multiple directions. He dove out of the way of another storm of gun fire and rose punching a guy straight in the jaw. He then grabbed him and kicked him to another group knocking them over. He drew an arrow firing at a guy then drew another firing at a shipping container suspended in the air by a crane bringing it crashing down on a large group of men.

* * *

Dinah was able to catch up with Sportsmaster on the ship. She grabbed a nearby pipe and tossed it sending into the wall he was passing by. He stopped and looked at the female hero.

"That would've killed me." He calmly state looking back at her.

"It could've killed you." She runs at him and starts a combination of kicks and punches that Sportsmaster was blocking effectively. Until she went low and tripped him. He sprang up off the ground and drew a combat knife. He was aggressive in his assault with each strike attended to kill Dinah. She was able to dodge most of his strikes except one that cut her shoulder. She backed away recomposing herself.

"What's wrong little canary doesn't want to sing" Sportsmaster taunts.

Dinah went on the offensive once more this time more determined to end this. She was kicked the knife out of his hand then followed with a kick to his chest. Sportsmaster stumbled back and was caught off guard by the knee to the face the probably would have hurt a lot more if not for his mask. He retaliated with a barrage of punches the she ducked and maneuvered out of the way to hit him back with a spinning elbow to the head. He fell to his knees and locked eyes with Black Canary. He put his hand to his ear as if he was listening to someone.

"Well looks like we're done here. I got what I wanted." He quickly jumps off the ship leaving a smoke bomb which detonates right in Dinah's face when she tried to pursue. By the time the smoke cleared he was long gone.

"Damn it!" Dinah curses to herself. She rushes to the holding area of the ship and sure enough the container was gone. "He had help…ARROW!" She remembers the person who's helping right now and facing off against who knows how many guys.

* * *

Oliver was out of arrows and he was getting tired from dodging hell-storm after hell-storm of bullets. He was able to use the shadows to his advantage for a while but soon there were too many to even do that. He landed behind a crate and the thugs from the two gangs began to surround him. He was about to make a move till suddenly Black Canary landed on top of the container and faced the men. She looked down at Oliver.

"Cover your ears." She warns him. Oliver listened not sure what she was planning. She took a deep breath and a window shatter scream came from her that instantly made the thugs fall to their knees in pain. The scream only grew in power as some guys began to fly back by the sheer force of power. The ground began to crack underneath them and when she finally stopped they were all passed out on the ground.

"Black Canary huh?" Oliver looks at the damaged she just caused.

"Yea…"she stumbles a little and Oliver catches her.

"You alright?"

"Just a little light headed. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Lawrence Crock opened the door to his safe house removing his mask. "JADE!" he yells.

"I'm right here." A woman in her early twenties comes out of the shadows in a white and red lined cat mask. "We got what we came for so are we ready to leave this city now."

"Yes we are get you sister and get to the plane." He demands her.

"How much longer are we going to be doing work for that man? Last time we were in this city he had you kill that Moira woman."

"Until I say so now go get you sister."

"Fine. ARTEMIS! It's time to go." Jade calls.

* * *

"A meta-human? I thought she was badass now she's…I need a new word. She was able to make all those guys go deaf." Sin was still excited after hearing about the night Oliver had running around with the Black Canary.

"Yes she is really good at what she does." Oliver calmly says while filling out papers at his desk in Queen Consolidated.

"When are you going to see her again?" she asked.

"No idea. She had to leave town to continue hunting Sportsmaster. Who knows when we will see her again?"

"I hope it's soon. It'll be nice to have another chick to talk to about this stuff." Sin grabs the paper off his desk.

"I could always call Helena if you need to have some girl talk." Oliver offers.

"No thanks. I tried talking to her about this stuff but it always ends up about my social life and fashion choices." Sin said in almost disgust.

"How is your social life?" Oliver ask in very obvious sarcasm.

"You're an ass" Sin leaves the office chuckling.

* * *

Dinah left the next morning to Sara's disappointment but she had to get on Sportsmaster's trail before it went completely cold. She was walking down the street with a bag containing her Black Canary gear. A black cars pulls up next to her rolling down the windows.

"Need a ride."

She looks in the car to see Ted Grant her teacher and partner in her crusade. She gets in the car drooping her things in the back. "You know where he's going?" she ask.

"Central City." Ted informs her.

"Guess I'll give Barry a call then. Let's get out of here." They drove off in there car continuing there hunt.

* * *

**2 YEARS AGO**

Laurel was in Central City in a car with her friend Drake who was driving. They had just finished a conference and were now heading back to Starling.

"That ran on to long." Drake said as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I told you we should have spent the night. It's already late." Laurel said while trying to stay awake too.

They were almost out of Central when a loud booming noise could be heard. Laurel turns her head and sees a bright light coming from a point in the city. What caught her eye next was a wave of energy that was coming towards them at an incredible speed.

"Drake speed up!" Laurel tells him.

"I'm going!" he yells back. But it wasn't fast enough as the wave hits the car sending them swerving the road hitting another car and flipping over.

Laurel opens her eyes not knowing how much time has passed. She was upside down in the car and in pain. She looks over to where Drake is and sees his dead eyes looking back at her. She unbuckles her seat belt and crawls out of the car. She is unable to stand not having any feeling in her right leg. She looks up and sees a paramedic walking in the distance.

"help…" Laurel calls but it was too weak. "Help…" she tries to get a little louder. "HELP!" she calls. Nobody was hearing her but she had to get someone or she might not make it. She pushes herself up and takes a deep breath. "HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP." Laurel's scream for help turned to a scream of terror as all the car windows in the area broke and everyone in her range went deaf that day.

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 11: BLIND DATE **

**A/N: JUST WANTED TO GIVE ALL OF YOU FOLLOWERS, FAVORS, AND REVIEWERS ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU. I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS SERIES AND TALKING WITH YOU GUYS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODE**** 11: BLIND DATE**

Diggle and Felicity are sitting on the couch together watching TV. They both had the night off and decided to get together. Diggle was reluctant to stay behind while Oliver did his thing but he took off telling Sin to tell him to take the night off. He honestly hated the fact that Oliver did this some nights telling not to forget his social life and taking off alone. Kind of killed the purpose of the whole team thing they were supposed to have.

"What's on your mind?" Felicity suddenly asked.

"Oh nothing just something with a friend" Diggle answered.

"What friend?" Felicity asked.

"An old army buddy is coming into town and I was thinking of having them over for dinner" he kind of lies.

"That sounds nice. Who is he?"

"She is Lyla Michaels and she is an old friend."

"A woman? Should I be concerned?" Felicity jokingly asked.

"No. She's just a friend."

"Well I can't wait to meet her but…" Felicity paused.

"But what?"

"Are you not concerned about her being a third wheel while she's down here?" Felicity wondered.

"I never really thought about." Diggle confessed.

"Of course you didn't you're a man. You need to find someone else that's single so it won't be awkward." She proposed.

"You don't think it will be awkward for two people who never met to be on a double date."

"Well this way they can be awkward together."

"I think you just want to go on a double date." He accuses her.

"Maybe but it's still a good idea…please." Felicity gave a smile that she knew Diggle would never say no to.

"Okay I guess." Diggle gives in. What's the worst that could happen? All he needed to do now was find somebody and he only had one friend that he could ask.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Oliver says to Diggle as they walked into the hideout.

"Come on Oliver." Diggle pleads with his friend.

"You want me to go on a blind date?"

"It's not a date, Felicity just doesn't want Lyla to fill like the third wheel."

"Diggle. I really can't afford to spend a night off. There is still work to be done and crime bosses to be put down." Oliver explains to him.

"I know Oliver but you give me and Sin nights off all the time. You should get some leisure time to." He proposes.

Oliver just shakes his head and thinks about. It's been almost a month since the ordeal with Sportsmaster and he still needed to get not only China but Anatoly as well he didn't have time for whatever Diggle's girlfriend wanted. "I really don't think this is a good idea." Oliver expressed.

"It's just one night. You're the only person I can ask." Diggle pleaded.

"Fine." Oliver reluctantly gave in. "Since you're a friend I'll do this. But don't expect me to let this go."

"Thanks Oliver I'll make it up to you."

* * *

Sin and Roy were sitting in a restaurant waiting for their food. Sin was looking through a newspaper going back and forth between the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Roy asked curious.

"A new place to live." Sin tells him not looking up.

"Where have you been staying?"

"A friends place?" Sin said quickly.

"Somebody I know?"

"Doubt it." Sin continued to look through the paper when something came to her mind. "Where have you been staying since you got out?"

"Just the shelter." He calmly said.

"The homeless shelter?"

"Well I've been saving up for my own place."

"Can you afford your own place?" she questioned him.

"Not right now but eventually."

"Then why don't we just move in together." Sin proposed.

"Me and you? Wouldn't it be weird two people are age living together?"

"Only if you make it weird? We use to sleep over at each other places all the time before you got locked up."

"If you think it's okay."

"It'll be better than the homeless shelter."

* * *

Across the street from the restaurant Sin and Roy were in was a bank that was having a normal day until a man in a black firefighter uniform stood in front of the building. He had a flamethrowers on both his hands. He walked into the building instantly having all eyes on him.

"Alright I'm only giving you one warning. Fill up these bags with money and no one gets hurt…maybe." He said throwing two big bags to the floor.

A guard approached him gun aimed "Get on the ground, hands on your head!" He yelled.

"Well I did warn you." The robber stated. He lifted both hands and streams of fire came pouring out setting the guard on fire. The bank erupted in screams and the fire shooting man fired and burst of flames at the exits stopping anyone from escaping. "Now those flames are going to spread. I'll be fine but I can't say the same for the rest of you. And if you're hoping for the ceiling sprinklers to come on don't, I disabled them before I came in. I'll gladly turn them on once I get the money in the bags."

* * *

Sin and Roy were looking at the commotion coming from across the street. Smoke was coming from the bank and the fire was getting bigger.

"What the hell id happening over there?" Roy eyes locked on the scene forming.

"A better question is where's the fire department and cops." Sin looked around and didn't see our here a single siren in the area. Sin ran outside to get a better look and saw a man wearing a black firefighter suit walk out holding two bags.

"I JUST LOVE THE HEAT!" he shouted. He began walking away.

Sin was almost tempted to follow but heard screams coming from the building. Without hesitation Sin ran inside. Roy saw her go in and was confused beyond belief. The Sin he knew would have never done something like that. He gave a heavy sigh and followed her in.

Oliver was in his office going through the factories numbers that Walter sent him. Things were going well and the workers were hard working. He was glad he could make a difference in there lives but this was just the start. He wanted to do something else bring more to the city. His thoughts were interrupted when Thea barged into the office in a panic.

"Have you heard from your Cindy?" she asked.

"Not recently what's wrong?'

"Turn on the TV channel 52." Thea said to him

Oliver turned on the TV and saw a breaking news story of a bank on fire.

"…_the fire department has just arrived but most of the victims of the fire have been aided by two civilians a young woman and man have been running into burning building helping anyone they can…witnesses say that they…_

Oliver saw Sin running into the building with a young man he was sure was Roy Harper. He got up from his desk and left the office.

* * *

When Oliver finally arrived in the scene the fire was put out and Sin and Roy sitting in an ambulance. He walked up to them. "Are you all right?" he asked Sin.

"Yea fine just catching my breath." Sin said waving it off.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm fine Oliver really." Sin assured then began coughing.

"Are you alright?" Oliver turned his attention to Roy.

"I'm fine. Be better without smoke in my lungs?" Roy tried to joke between coughs.

"How did this happen?" Oliver looked at the burnt down building.

"Another nut job." Someone said. Oliver looked behind him to see Quentin Lance.

"Detective Lance." Oliver greeted.

"Queen." He said. "I heard apparently a guy in an all-black firefighter suit came in shooting fire from his hands. He disabled the sprinklers and alarm system."

"Have you found this guy yet?" Oliver asked

"No we don't know where he is but we're looking into it."

"I appreciate your help detective." Oliver thanks him.

"Yea. You two get home and rest." Lance walked away.

"Let's get you somewhere you can rest." Oliver said to Sin.

"We need to bring Roy he has nowhere to go?" Sin said.

"I'll take you guys to my place. Come on."

* * *

Thea was told by Oliver that he brought Sin and Roy to their place to rest up. She trusted her brother's judgment of people but these were characters she wasn't use to. Sin was straight forward and gave her opinion regardless of the situation. Roy was…well she really can get a good opinion on him yet because he's doesn't talk much. She knows he used to run with Brickwell and was in prison.

So she was a little skeptical. They were all sitting at the table eating what the maid had made. Oliver came downstairs in a long sleeved shirt and pants ready for his "date".

"I'll be back later tonight. Sin can I talk to you real quick?" Oliver told her. The two walked outside in front of the Queen mansion. "About today-"

"I know I was reckless and could have gotten hurt-"

"Actually I was going to say that you were very brave." He said.

"Oh…well…thank you." She said surprised.

"You put your life at risk to help others. Which is why starting next week I'll be over seeing your training."

"What?! Really? This mean I'm going to learn how to shoot a bow and go out in the field with-." Sin was excited.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You'll finish whatever Diggle has left for you to learn this week then we'll see what happens."

"Okay cool." She said calming down.

"Alright see you later." Oliver headed to his car. "Oh one more thing…see if you can find anything one the guy that robbed the bank the mourning."

"Will do." Sin assured. Oliver gave her a nod and left.

* * *

Oliver walked into the restaurant and saw Diggle, Felicity, and who he assumes is Lyla sitting at the table. He makes his way over to them and they looked up as he approached.

Diggle stood first shaking his hand and whispering "I owe you one."

Felicity was next extending her hand "Hello ."

"We're not in the office Felicity, call me Oliver." He told her. He then turned to Lyla and greeted her as well. "You must be Lyla, It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So did John have to talk you into this to?" Lyla asked.

"I won't lie it took some convincing." Oliver said.

"He was always persuasive."

"Should we get started then?" Diggle proposed.

They all sat down and began there night together. Oliver was sitting next you Lyla who he had to admit gave off a strong feeling. He was good at reading people who have been through traumatic experiences. He got the vibe from Diggle when they first met but he could see he was trying to change of forget his past. Lyla had the vibe as well but hers felt much deeper than Diggle's. Hers felt almost as deep as Oliver's but not as deep.

"I'm still surprised that you got my boss's brother to come. How long have you two been friends?" Felicity asked.

"I'm always early to pick up Thea which gave us a lot of time to talk." Diggle explained.

"I won't lie I was a little surprised that Diggle got billionaire playboy Oliver Queen to come here tonight." Lyla said.

"I wouldn't call myself a playboy anymore." Oliver said.

"I wouldn't either." Felicity agreed. "The work you're doing with the factory and not to mention you pretty much stay out of the news."

"Opening that factory really helped a lot of people Oliver." Diggle said.

"The factory is just the start. I want to start more charity organizations and open up more places that can get more people working and are youths off the streets." Oliver further explained his plans for the city.

"I think that is very noble of you Oliver." Lyla complimented.

"Thank you Lyla I really appreciate-." Oliver's phone began to ring and he realizes it's the Arrow's phone. "I need to take this." He stands up and walks to the back of the restaurant and answers. "Sin, what's up?"

"I got some info on our fire starter from earlier today." Sin started. "Some people say they saw a man in an all-black firefighter suit go inside an old apartment building in the Glades."

"Send me the address I'll head there now." Oliver hangs up the phone turning to see Lyla standing there.

"Heading out?" Lyla asked.

"Something has come up that I need to take care of." He tells her. "It was nice to meet you Lyla." He extended his hand that she shook.

"Nice to meet you Oliver."

* * *

Garfield Lynns was finished counting his money from that day and was planning his next target. He knew that the Russians had a pretty big stash over in one of their warehouses but making an enemy out of them would not be the smart thing to do. Then again if he skips town afterwards then there shouldn't be a problem. He puts on his helmet and heads to the door that is kicked from the other side surprising him. In the door way stands the Arrow with his bow already drawn.

"You're going to pay for what you did." Oliver gets ready to fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Garfield warns him. "I'll set this building on fire with us and everyone else that's in it."

Oliver knew he could escape a burning building easily. The problem was the other residents inside. There wasn't a guarantee they would all make it. Oliver lowered his bow to the ground and stepped out of Garfield's way.

"That's the thing about playing the hero." Garfield picked his bags up and walked past him. "You never want to sacrifice the innocents." He quickly turned around and kicked Oliver to the ground and shot a stream of fire around him. Oliver stood up bow ready but he was gone.

The fire was quickly spreading through the apartment. He ran through the door and saw that no one was running yet. He decided it was time to test his new arrow. He pulled out an arrow that had a blue light on it and shot it at the ceiling. The instant it hit a loud sonic noise spread throughout the apartments waking everyone in the building.

Oliver jumped out of the nearest window and fired a zip line arrow to another building climbing to the top. He looked back down at the apartment building that was catching more and more on fire. He did however see many of the residents leaving. He would have to thank Black Canary for giving him the idea for a sonic arrow. He now had another problem that involved tracking down this fire guy. His phone rang and when he looked he didn't recognize the number. He answered anyway "hello?"

"Hello Arrow or do you prefer Oliver?" A robotic voice said back.

"Who is this?" he asked seriously.

"You can call me Harbinger." The voice responded.

"What do you want?"

"The same as you. To catch Garfield Lynn."

"Is that the fireman?"

"Yes, and I know where he is."

"Tell me!" Oliver demanded.

"I will on one condition." Harbinger paused. "I want him alive."

"And why is that." Oliver asked with concern.

"He is of interest to me and my employer. I tell you where he is going and you take him alive…do we have a deal."

"Fine where is he going?" Oliver agreed.

"A warehouse controlled by the Russians not far from where you are, I'll send the location." Harbinger hangs up and Oliver gets the location.

* * *

Garfield was already setting fire to multiple Russians as they tried to stop him from getting in the building. They had no luck as bodies were scattered across the front of the building. "I honestly expected more of a fight." Garfield disappointingly said to himself.

"Then how about me." Oliver said kicking him from behind.

Garfield stumbled catching himself so he wouldn't fall. "I figured you would make it out but, how did you find me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Oliver stated.

Garfield fired another stream of fire that Oliver dove out of the way of. He tried to get close but Garfield put a wall of fire in front of him stopping his approach. Garfield made a run for the building trying to get inside. Garfield was almost inside till a grenade dropped in front of him. He jumped as fast as he could but was still by some of the explosion. Oliver looked up and saw Anatoly jump down from the roof. Anatoly looked to where Garfield was and he was not moving then he turned his attention to the Arrow.

"Ready for round two archer?" Anatoly approached drawing his pistol.

Oliver fired an arrow that Anatoly dodged and began firing his pistol. Oliver jumped out of the way diving behind a truck. Anatoly pulled another grenade out and tossed it under the truck causing an explosion. He looked for the Arrow but saw no sign of him. He looked back at Garfield who he saw limping into the building.

"Oh no you don't." Anatoly said.

Garfield rushed into the building and saw a group of men loading pounds of money into bags. They turned and looked at the black fireman. Garfield fired flames at them causing them to disperse and drop the money bag. He runs over and looks inside the bag. He sees enough money to make him grin.

"And where do you think you're going with that!" Anatoly called walking into the building.

"Out of this damn city." Garfield turned sending a stream of fire at Anatoly.

Anatoly moved aside from the fire and began firing his pistol. The building was catching on fire quickly and Anatoly did not want this man to escape with his hard earned money. He pushed through the flames ignoring the heat getting closer to Garfield. Garfield was backing away trying to keep his distance from Anatoly. He aimed his flamethrower again ready to cook him alive but nothing came out. He was out of gas.

"Out of flames?" he approached closer to the fireman. He drew his knife ready to end him when the Arrow falls from the ceiling kicking Anatoly and turning to punch Garfield knocking him out. He turned back to Anatoly ready for a confrontation only a piece of the roof fell between them. They starred at each other eyes locked.

"Another time archer." Anatoly yells to him disappearing into the smoke

"Another time." Oliver whispers. He picks Garfield off the ground and drags hi out the back door. He throws him to the ground and takes Garfield's mask off. He has a giant burn mark across his face that looks like it was never treated. The Arrows phone rings and he could guess who it was.

"I have him" are the first words out of Oliver's mouth.

"I know." Harbinger responded.

Oliver looks up and sees a helicopter approaching. It comes down not far from Oliver and out steps Lyla with a group of men. They rush over grabbing Garfield and taking him back to the chopper. When they get out of ear shot Lyla approaches Oliver.

"You kept your word Oliver." Lyla said.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Oliver demands.

"Calm down Queen. I work for the same people you use to work for."

"ARGUS." Oliver almost spits the words out of his mouth. "You used Diggle."

"Yes and Amanda Waller sent me here because she would like your assistance." Lyla began to explain.

"I don't work for ARGUS anymore and you can tell Amanda to stay out of my business and that goes for you to." Oliver began to walk away.

"We need your help Oliver." Lyla tried to get him to stay.

"Get your Task Force X to do your dirty work." Oliver spat back.

Lyla grabbed his arm "Amanda told me about you and how you always tried to do the right thing and right now we don't have Task Force X ready for a mission. This is something dangerous Oliver and it affects everybody."

Oliver looked Lyla right in the eyes. "If this is a trick by Waller I promise I will bring all of ARGUS crashing down…do you understand."

"Crystal, I'll send a car for you tomorrow at your place." Lyla went back to her helicopter.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver wakes up and sees a grey concrete ceiling. His head was hurting and he was hurting all over is body. He gets up from the bed he is in and walks over to the steel door and looks outside using the little gap that was barley big enough to look out of. Was he in a cell?

"Hello?" Oliver called. "Hello?!" he called again.

"Can you shut up." A voice coming from the cell across from Oliver called.

"Where am I?" Oliver quickly asked.

"You'll find out eventually. Screaming won't help anybody." The voice said again.

"You had questions the first time you came Slade." Said a voice from the cell next to Oliver's.

"Well I wasn't screaming like a child Maseo." Slade replied.

"What is the place?" Oliver asked.

"A holding facility controlled by ARGUS." Maseo explained.

"What's ARGUS?" Oliver asked another question.

"Jesus kid this isn't 20 questions. The boss lady will be down here eventually and explain everything." Slade tells him.

"Why don't you all shut up!?" A female voice calls from a cell far down the hall in very thick accent Oliver didn't recognize. "I need to figure out how I'm getting out of here so I can see my puddin again."

"You won't be going anywhere Harley." Amanda Waller says walking by her cell.

"We'll see." Harley replies sticking out her tongue.

Amanda Waller stands in front of Oliver's cell door. "You cost me a lot of men on that Island ."

"Those were your men. They tried to kill me and my…Where are Shado and Yao Fei?" Oliver asked seriously.

"You shouldn't worry about them. You should me more concerned about your predicament." Amanda advises.

"And what is my predicament?" Oliver's anger rising.

Amanda just smiles at him. "Welcome to Task Force X Oliver Queen." She turns away from him and walks away.

"You should just call it what it is Waller!" Slade calls to her. Oliver finally catches a glimpse of Slade who walks up to his cell and has an eyepatch over his right eye. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad kid."

**NEXT. EPISODE 12: THE MISSION**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPISODE 12: THE MISSION**

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver was in a room surrounded by his new "team" and they were definitely different to say the least. He has spent a few days getting to know them a little. The main thing on his mind was Shado and Yao Fei and if they were alive after the attempt to escape the island.

Slade Wilson was a mercenary for hire and from what Oliver heard was one of the best. He kind of figured that since people referred to him as the terminator. He was on a mission with his partner Billy Wintergreen who betrayed him and left him to be captured by ARGUS. Slade keeps saying the first thing he's going to do when he gets out is kill him.

Maseo Yamashiro was from Japan and actually an ARGUS agent before being forced into Task Force X. He was apparently trying to leave ARGUS behind and run away with his family but Amanda wouldn't allow it. Amanda was using his family against him to make him comply. He wants to get free from Amanda Waller's hold on him and his family.

Last was Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn…she was nuts and that was an understatement. It shocked Oliver nearly to death when he heard she was actually a psychiatrist at some point. Until recently she was a criminal in Gotham working for another nut job he didn't want to think about.

Oliver waited awhile longer with the others and finally Amanda Waller walked through the door. She stood in front of all the individuals and locked eyes with each of them.

"Alright, you know why you're here and you know what is expected of you." She picks up a remote from the table and activates the TV behind her. "Let's get started on your new mission."

* * *

**PRESENT**

"We are here Oliver." Lyla said to him snapping him out of his daydream

Oliver looks out the window and sees the ARGUS building looming over him. He was almost tempted to burn the place to the ground at the mere sight of it. He steps out the vehicle and walks into the former hellhole. He walks into the halls of ARGUS and so many things came rushing back to him. Maseo, Slade, and even Harley. He had to wonder what they were all doing right now. He had a feeling Slade went back to his mercenary ways. Maseo most likely lying low with his family somewhere. Harley was more than likely to be back in Gotham with her crazy boyfriend.

Oliver and Lyla walked into a room where a round table was in the middle and Amanda Waller was sitting at it. Oliver made his way over to her. She stands up a looks to Oliver with a satisfied look.

"I'm glad w you were able to take time out of your schedule to come help us." Amanda said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself I still need to know why I'm here." Oliver reminded her.

"Of course." Amanda pulled up a screen on the wall and the first thing Oliver saw was the face of Professor Ivo. "His name is Ivo he is a very smart man doing work that has my superiors very interested. He is developing a serum that can greatly enhance a person to superhuman levels. You will infiltrate and destroy his research." Amanda finally finished. "This image here was taken August 15, 2012 a week ago."

"And what of Ivo?" Oliver asked.

"He will be apprehended afterwards. Will you help or not."

"Yes I'll help." Oliver instantly agreed.

"Good." Amanda said a little surprised by his quick answer. "I assume you will want to know who you will be carrying this mission out with."

"Who did you have in mind?" Oliver asked a little worried. "I thought Task Force X wasn't ready for a mission."

"Not all of them are ready but we have a few that may be of use."

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver falls to the ground with a hard thud and a boot pins him down to the floor. Slade hovers over him looking down at him.

"I don't know what Waller sees in this kid." Slade takes his foot off of Oliver and Walks to a bench and sits down.

"You have been fighting a lot longer than he has Slade." Maseo tells him helping Oliver off the ground.

"That may be but we have a mission and he is going to be coming with us. I don't intend to die because he can't take care of his end."

"I can handle my end." Oliver protested.

"Can you now." Slade said. "Harley bring the targets!"

"Get them yourself pirate!" Harley yelled back. She was using a bat to hit a dummy from across the room.

Slade cursed to himself and went to get it himself. He came back and pinned a target to a wall and tossed a gun to Oliver. "Shoot."

Oliver glared at Slade then looked to the target he just put on the wall. He aimed the gun and fired a shot hitting the edge. He took a deep breath and fired another shot hitting a little closer but still not good.

"I can't believe you are going to be are lookout." Slade said rubbing his eyes.

"We still have a few more days." Maseo said trying to give hope.

"It's no use he sucks." Harley said suddenly taking the gun from Oliver and firing multiple shot at the same target hitting the center every time. She twirled the gun on one finger. "That's how it's done."

"I hope all of you are getting along." Amanda said entering the workout room with a bag.

"Waller I'm not comfortable with this kid watching are backs." Slade stated.

"He'll do fine." Amanda assured. "He just needs the right tools." She handed Oliver the bag she was holding. He looked inside and saw a bow with many arrows. This bow was much different than the one he used on the Island but it is what he is sue to.

He pulled out the bow and grabbed an arrow and looked at the target on the wall. He aimed and waited for a second than fired.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Oliver turned down the hall where he saw a row of doors that held criminals that Waller planned on using someday. He still remembered the day he woke up in one of these cells. Amanda walked up to the first sell and waved Oliver to come over. He approached the cell and slid the little door on it to see inside. He looked to see a blonde woman with pigtails sitting down on the floor.

"Harley." Oliver suddenly said.

Her head shot up and a smile spread across her face. "Olli your back!" she greeted rushing to the door. "Did you come to rescue me?"

"Harley how did you get captured again?" Oliver had to ask.

"My stupid EX-boyfriend." She said with anger. "I swear when I get out I'm going to kill him." She readjusted herself and put a smile back on her face. "So what about you?"

Oliver closed the slide door on the cell and looked to Amanda. "No." he said plainly.

"I figured a familiar face would be a good start." She explained.

"She is unpredictable."

"You know how she thinks."

"No one knows how she thinks."

"…fair enough but you will need one more person. It's going to be you and Lyla. A third person is recommend." She advised.

"Is Maseo or Slade her with you." He asked about his old friends.

"No…we were never able recapture any of you after your escape." Amanda tells him.

"Then I don't want to work with any of your criminals."

"A third person is recommended."

"I know. I want to call John Diggle."

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

The building Oliver was on had a good view of the party he was scoping out. Slade, Maseo, and Harley were already blending in with the crowd trying to get close to their target. He was surprised that Harley was actually keeping a low profile and she was good a manipulating the people who approached her. Slade was closing in on their target which was Sebastian Blood leader of the Church of Blood. Of course the general public didn't know about his involvement with the group. Amanda has given them the mission of finding out where the group was operating which is why they were at this get together. They were supposed to get ahold of his hard drive and extract the information.

Oliver was to be the eyes from above, Slade was to be the eye on the ground, Harley was going to be the distraction, and Maseo had to extract the information. It was simple but with a mission like this something always went wrong.

"Hello ." Harley approached Sebastian.

"Greetings." He greeted back looking at the beautiful woman in a red dress. "And what might your name?"

"Pamela Kyle." Harley she tells him.

"Pamela Kyle? And what company are you representing?"

"You play your cards right I'll be representing yours?" Harley winked.

Oliver could hear the whole conversation taking place and it was kind of scary how Harley could change her personality on whim.

"Maseo, Harley has engaged the target. Get the info and make it quick." Amanda said over the earpiece.

"Already on it." He responded.

"Well hurry up with it. It's only a matter of time before Harley screws something up." Slade chimed in.

* * *

Maseo made his way to the back of the building and looked around to see if the close is clear. After his check he began climbing up the side to make it to the balcony. He opened the door and saw the inside of a room that looked like it cost more than some people's houses.

"This Blood guy really likes to show his wealth." Maseo said over the earpiece.

"You ask me he really knows how to live." Slade responded. "I might look into a place around here when I'm done with all of you."

Maseo peaked behind the corner and slowly made his way to Sebastian's office. He opened the door and saw the computer sitting on the desk. He placed the flash drive into the computer and began copying the files.

Oliver began to think what he would do after all this Task Force X nonsense. He really wanted to return home but at the same time he needed to know what happened to Shado and Yao Fei. He got back to looking at the party and he couldn't locate Sebastian.

"Harley where's Blood?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. He got boring so went to go find someone more interesting to talk to."

"I got him he's making his way into the building." Slade said while making sure to keep his distance. "Maseo you better hurry up."

Maseo looked at the screen and saw it was at 70%. "I need more time." Maseo said back.

"Well you better get ready because I see the guards rushing into the building." Slade warned him.

Maseo looked back at the screen 73%. He pulled out his gun and opened the door looking down the hall he saw several guards approaching. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought about his family. He quickly turned around the corner and fired his gun hitting two guys and quickly rushed the others. He kicked one in the chest and elbowed another behind him. He blocked an incoming punch and shot the guy in the knee then the head. He dodged another punch and put the guy in a headlock and shooting the next guy while holding on to him. He then snapped the guy's neck dropping him to the floor. He went back to Sebastian's office to check the progress and it was at 95%.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Diggle was now with Oliver and Lyla and was already briefed on the coming mission. Diggle also heard that Floyd Lawton was to be used as a government agent instead of jailed and put away forever. They were on an aircraft heading to Russia.

"Ivo is currently held up in Russian and has been under there protection." Lyla explained. "Until recently he was in Corto Maltese but he was driven out by some unknown players…and lost a hand."

"Seems pretty simple." Diggle said. "Go in destroy his research and get him."

"His research is are top priority. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Oh and is ARGUS the right hands?" Oliver questioned.

"You were with ARGUS and know how Russians do things. What do you think?" Lyla asked.

"I think none of you can trusted." Oliver said

"Oliver I know Lyla. She is a trustworthy person and would never do anything she didn't think was right." Diggle defended her.

"She works for ARGUS Diggle and I know what they do."

"We are about to go into the field together there's no time for this. You are just going to have to trust me." Lyla calmly stated.

"And why should I?" Oliver said.

The plain finally landed and the doors opened and they all stood up grabbing there bags.

"I did pull your ass out of the desert." Lyla said walking off the plane.

* * *

Oliver, Diggle, and Lyla were sitting in their apartment waiting for night to fall and were making there preparations. Oliver was looking through the arrows Amanda had given him for the mission. He would also be wearing this stealth gear they lent him. He wasn't about to bring his Arrow gear it would raise to many questions. Diggle and Lyla were talking and catching up like it was old times. Oliver put all his things away and got to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lyla quickly asked.

"Just out for a walk. I won't go far." Oliver exited the room.

"That man has more secrets then I care to know." Lyla said.

"He does like to keep to himself." Diggle agreed.

"You have to wonder John. He was on Lian Yu for a year and then with ARGUS for a year. What did he do for the last three years he was away from home? How did he end up in that desert?"

Diggle didn't respond because he wanted to know the answers to these questions as well.

* * *

Oliver was on the roof off the building looking out over the city of Moscow. It was as beautiful as the day he first came here. He could see his breath as the snow fell around him. He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Reminds you about are first mission together." Nyssa said.

"I was just thinking about it." Oliver said turning to face her. He lowered his kissing her passionately. They parted and a smile spread across both of their faces.

"My father was pleased to get your call on the location of Ivo." Nyssa tells him.

"I was surprised Nyssa Al Ghul Daughter of the Demon was unable to capture him after Corto Maltese."

"He's a sneaky little bastard I'll admit it." Nyssa responded.

"Well tomorrow me and my team are going to infiltrate the compound and destroy Ivo's research and capture him. At least that's what they think." Oliver explained.

"When I get the chance I'll take him out for good."

"I know Waller wants to use his research for her own goals. As long as he lives he can duplicate his research."

"I agree you just give me the opening I need and I'll take it from there."

"Alright then." Oliver kissed Nyssa one more time before making his way back to the room.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

The party outside was in a panic from the gunshots coming from the building. Slade was making his way trying to get to Maseo before he got swamped with guards trying to kill him.

"Maseo where are you?" Slade called over the earpiece.

"I'm cornered in the living room and I'm running low on bullets." Maseo responded.

"I'm on my way don't die." Slade walking up to the front door to the giant house where two guards were standing.

Sir you can't go in there right-." He didn't finish as Slade pulled out a blade from underneath his coat and sliced down both in an instant.

"I love swords." Slade said before walking into the building where another group awaited him including a guy in a weird mask.

"Don't know who you work for but you're going to regret apposing us." The masked man said.

"A little early to be playing dress up isn't it Blood." Slade said.

"KILL HIM!" Blood Commanded.

"YES BROTHER BLOOD." The group said together then charged at Slade.

Slade stabbed the first guy in the stomach then pulled his sword out slicing through the next two. A guard approached trying to hit Slade but he was blocked and Slade cut him down then turned to cut a guy in a throat. He punched the next guy instantly flooring him then bringing the sword down on him. Slade looked up to see more guards coming.

"Son of a-."

"Watch your mouth eyepatch." Everyone looked up see Harley hanging from the chandelier out of her dress and fully geared up. She pulled a knife out and cut the line bringing it crashing down on a large group. She did a black flip landing by Slade. She pulled grabbed the bat off her back and pointed it at Brother Blood. "I bet I can knock that mask clean off you."

"KILL THEM!" Blood screamed. "KILL THEM ALL."

* * *

**PRESENT**

The team of Diggle, Lyla, and Oliver were heading to their destination in a military truck. They were all dressed up as Russian soldiers. Oliver was driving while Lyla sat in the passenger seat with Diggle in the back as there prisoner. They pulled up to the compound and waited for the security guard to approach.

"What your business here?" the soldier asked in Russian.

"We have prisoner to transfer." Oliver responded in Russian.

"Let me see your papers." He demanded

Oliver handed him the paperwork they forged and watched as the guard scanned through them.

"Damn Americans messing with our country." He said looking at Diggle

"Yea wish they would just stay where they belong." Oliver said.

"I agree. Let them through." He tells the other guards and they proceeded through the gate.

Oliver drove the car and stopped in front of the building Ivo should be in. They all got out the car and walked in to the building. Lyla kept Diggle close trying to make it appear like a prisoner. Oliver took the lead and stayed ahead of them watching the guards around them.

"We need to find which room Ivo is in." Lyla said.

"Wait here I'm going to check the security room. Maybe one of the cameras has a visual on him." Oliver opened the door to the room where a guard was sitting watching the multiple computer screens. Oliver scanned the screens looking for Ivo and finally saw him. He was in the basement writing on a board.

* * *

Ivo was close to being back where his research was before the incident in Corto Maltese. He still doesn't know who those people were but the Russians were the only people that would be able to keep him safe. He heard the door open behind but ignored it.

"I thought I would have privacy." Ivo said.

"People like you don't get privacy." Lyla responded causing him to turn meeting the barrel of a gun.

Oliver and Diggle began to plant explosives across the room while Lyla kept an eye on Ivo. Oliver had grabbed his gear out of the bag and Diggle was un-cuffed and in gear.

"You people are going to regret this." Ivo said.

"And how is that?" Lyla said.

"I think he's referring to me." Said a voice. A man in a tactical uniform fell from the roof wearing an orange and black mask.

"Deathstoke?" Lyla said aiming her gun.

"No." Oliver said watching the man. "He has two eyes, Slade had one."

"You know Slade? Interesting I didn't know he had ay living friends left."

"You must be Billy Wintergreen. Slade must be upset that he hasn't killed you yet." Oliver guessed.

"He certainly has been trying for the past few years. But enough talking I'm being paid to keep the Professor alive and working so you all need to go."

"Lyla keep Ivo secured. Diggle you finish planting the explosives. I'll deal with him."

"You'll deal with me? I can't wait so see how you do that."

Oliver pulled back an arrow and fired it but Billy blocked it with his sword. The quickly got close to one another and started an exchange of blows. Oliver had to admit Billy was good with the sword. He blocked his sword attacks with his bow and tried to get cut down. Oliver spanned out of the way of an incoming attack and kicked him in the gut following with a kick to the face. He didn't give him time to recover as he fired an arrow hitting him in the knee.

"You are nowhere near as good as Slade." Oliver insults him.

"I'm ten times better than Slade is!" Billy yelled. He yanked the arrow out of his knee and charged Oliver again.

Oliver dodged the attack and kicked his sword out of his hand and then punched him away firing another arrow at him.

"No you're not." Oliver said.

"The explosives are planted let's get out of here." Diggle tells them.

The building was on full alert now and they had to go. Oliver and Diggle take the front as Lyla held on to Ivo. Oliver and Diggle took down any opposition as they made their way back to the car. Lyla opened the door to the car but before she could put Ivo in there an arrow hit him square in the chest.

"We got a sniper using arrows!" Lyla call to them. "I don't see who fired it!"

"We need to get in the car!" Oliver yelled.

They all hoped in and drove out of the compound as a wave of bullets fired at them. Diggle then pushed the button blowing the building away.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Maseo was pinned down and the guards knew he was out of bullets. Slade wasn't going to make it in time because he was busy facing off with a group of men as well.

"He's out of bullets finish him off." Called one of the guards.

Maseo took a deep breath and closed his eyes and prepared for the miracle he was going to need to pull off. He got ready to jump out from behind cover when an arrow hit a guard and then multiple more followed hitting them all. Oliver jumped in from the window and landed next to Maseo.

"You have my thanks." Maseo said

"We need to go help Slade and Harley." Oliver said.

Slade and Harley didn't need help. They had taken down the followers and had Brother Blood cornered. Oliver and Maseo rushed in and saw the numerous dead bodies scattered across the floor. They all stood in front of Blood and looked down on him.

"Who are you people?" Blood asked gritting his teeth.

"I'm Harley Quinn and these are my sidekicks Pirate, Boring, and Brooding and we are the Suicide Squad!" Harley announced. "Now stay still while I knock that mask off your face." Harley brought her bat in the air and swung knocking the mask off of him. "I think that went well."

"Could've been better but it was fun." Slade said.

"I think we should get out of here." Maseo said.

They walk out the front door and the sight the saw shocked them. There guards on the ground spread out across the field with arrows in them. They all turned and looked at Oliver. Slade just gave nod of approval. Maseo said nothing and Harley wrapped her arms around him and kissed him the cheek.

"I like you Arrow Man."

Oliver nudged her off and they all waited for their pick up. This was the first of many missions to come.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"It is unfortunate that this unknown player took care of Ivo but then main objective was completed." Amanda said to the group as they sat around.

"Well then I'll be going now. Waller this was the last time." Oliver reminds her and leaves the room with his bag.

Diggle walked up to Lyla and gave her a final hug. "You be safe out there."

"I will and you safe to. Not just when you're playing hero but watch out for Oliver to John. He has a secret that could be dangerous for everyone around him."

"I trust him Lyla and he has been helping people for the past three months whatever secret he has I'm sure it's for a good reason." Diggle walks out the room leaving Amanda and Lyla.

"I suppose it's time Task Force X got up and running again." Amanda said.

"I'm sure he is ready." Lyla assures her.

"I hope so, send a message to Captain Flag. We are going to be doing things differently from now on."

* * *

Elsewhere Billy Wintergreen limps into his safe house and falls into a chair removing his mask.

"That damn arrow shooting bastard." Billy says to himself.

"Can't believe you let the kid beat you like that Billy."

Billy turns and sees Slade Wilson standing in the corner. He stands trying to pull his gun out but Slade slaps it out his hand and knees him in the stomach bringing him to his knees.

"I finally got you Billy." Slade said pulling his sword out.

"Listen Slade I know what I did was wrong but look-."

"Save your breath Billy. This isn't about that you portrayed me." He put his blade to the back of Billy's head letting the cold metal touch his skin. "This is for Maseo." He brings his sword down finally killing his old friend and partner.

**NEXT. EPISODE 13: NO MORE VIGILANTES**

_**COMING SOON-**__**SUICIDE SQUAD EARTH 2**_


	13. Chapter 13

**EPISODE 13: NO MORE VIGILANTES**

Sin had to admit that staying at the Queen Mansion was pretty sweet. The maids pretty much did everything from cooking, to cleaning, and probably a ton of other stuff she doesn't notice. Right now she was laid back on the couch legs prompt up on the table relaxing. Anther she notice while she was here is that Thea Queen really needs a life. She does nothing but work all the time. She is about Sin's age and she runs a company. That has to be pretty stressful and she needs to learn to relax more. Sin was going to suggest a night out on the town with Thea, Roy, and herself but Roy left saying he needed to get back to work and he didn't feel comfortable staying in his boss's house with his sister and Thea is just never here. Now that Sin really thinks about it she really doesn't have much to do when Oliver isn't around. Maybe she needs to get more of a social life going…crap Helena's mind is corrupting her.

"What are you doing?"

Sin looks up and sees Oliver standing there holding a pretty big bag.

"Just relaxing," Sin said.

"Well that stops today," Oliver throws the bag to her. "It's time to start your real training."

Sin opens the bag and sees a black bow with lots of black arrows inside. "Are you serious?"

"Let's get going Diggle is waiting for us."

* * *

Oliver and Sin are in his car driving in the middle of an open road heading to the edge of Starling. Oliver pulls up to an abandoned shack where Diggle is sitting on the front steps wearing casual clothes. They get out the car and Diggle approaches.

"Did you get it all set up?" Oliver ask.

"I sure did," he said looking to Sin. "You ready for this?"

"I was born ready," she answers.

"Good. Then follow me," Oliver walks to the back of the shack and in the distance a row of targets can be seen.

"Those are pretty far," Sin observes.

"By the time you're done with your training you'll be able to hit those no problem," Oliver tells her. "For now let's focus on hitting that tree," Oliver points to a much closer tree. "Go on and get it out."

Sin goes in the bag and pulls the bow and a single arrow.

"Now let's work on your form."

* * *

Detective Lance was following a lead on one of his recent cases that lead him to the Glades. He was looking for a man by the name of Barton Mathis. People called him the Dollmaker and for a reason…a very bad reason. He went after women and stuffed them and dressed them up like dolls. Lance has been going after him for years and has come close a couple of times but he always finds way to escape.

Lance entered an old building gun ready and making his way through the poorly lit building. He suddenly heard a crashing noise come from down the hall from a room. He got closer and heard a beating sound and loud grunts coming from it. He kicked the door open and saw Barton Mathis on the ground getting pummeled buy a blonde woman in all black with a mask.

"Freeze! Police!" Lance pointed his gun at her.

Dinah stopped hitting Barton long enough to look at her own father aim a gun at her. She raised her hands in the air and slowly backed away from the bloodied serial killer.

"Detective Lance, it's good to see you again," Barton said spitting blood out his mouth.

"You shut your mouth!" Lance yelled.

"Detective…" Dinah started.

"You shut up to," Lance aimed his gun. "I'm sick of you vigilantes taking the law into your own hands."

"If I didn't you wouldn't have gotten here in time to stop him!" Dinah yelled back.

"I don't want to hear it! On your knees now!" Lance commanded.

Dinah slowly lowered herself keeping her hands in the air. Lance slowly approached her and pulled out his handcuffs. He reached for her hand and we got close Barton stood up quickly and sprinted for the door. Lance quickly turned and aimed his gun at Barton ready to put him down for good. Dinah reacts quicker and trips her father causing him to miss the shot and Barton escapes out the door. Dinah makes her escape as well as she jumps out the nearest window leaving Detective Lance alone.

* * *

Oliver, Sin, and Diggle were still out helping Sin with her archery practice. She was still firing at the tree and dozens of arrows could be seen around the tree and not a single one in it. She has been at this for hours and was getting frustrated.

"Relax Sin," Oliver advises her. "Keep your arms and body straight."

"I'm trying," Sin said drawing another arrow. She eyes the tree and releases the arrow almost hitting it. "Damn it." She bends down to grab another arrow only to see she was out. Which means the next part of gathering all of them up again.

Oliver and Diggle watch Sin take off to gather the arrows again. "Between you and me she is doing a lot better than she think she is."

"Really?" Diggle surprised.

"When I start first learning I couldn't get the arrow to go a couple of feet," Oliver said.

"Well that won't be the only thing she is surprisingly good at," Diggle said kneeling and picking up his bag. He hands Oliver a rolled up piece of paper. Oliver unrolled it to see a target on it with bullet holes all very close to the center. "That was the second day I took her to the firing range."

"The second day?" Oliver surprised. "Has she used a gun before?"

"She told me her first time using one was with me. It's not only that Oliver, when we were sparring she caught on to things quick…the girl is a natural."

Oliver looks back to Sin who was still picking up arrows off the ground. Oliver knew some people had natural talent for certain things. What were the odds of her being a natural when it came to this type of work.

* * *

Oliver awoke the next morning making his way downstairs. Thea was already up drinking her usual cup of coffee. He poured himself a cup and sat down across from her.

"Morning," Thea said.

"Morning. How were your guest while I was away?" Oliver asked.

"They are interesting people," Thea states. "Sin was very fun to have around and Roy well he looked uncomfortable the whole time."

"I can see that," Oliver said drinking from his cup. "In a house with two girls after being in prison so long."

"Please stop," Thea said chuckling.

The Arrow's phone suddenly rings and he looks at who is calling. The only people with this number were Sin, Helena, Diggle, and Black Canary. The person calling was Black Canary. Olive answered the phone.

"Hello," he greets.

"Turn on the news," she flatly said.

Oliver walks over to the living room TV and turns on the morning news and see Detective Lance standing on a podium with journalist all around him.

"_Last night the law enforcement came close to finally capturing the serial killer Barton Mathis also known as Dollmaker. When I arrived on the scene to confront the criminal if find a vigilante there taking justice into their own hands. Not only that but when I tried to arrest both of them Barton made a run for it and the masked person stopped me from pursuing. They think there way is the only way and would stop an officer from doing their job. The vigilante was a woman known to some as Black Canary. She is not the only one out there stopping officers from doing their job. We have the newest one called the Arrow who drops more bodies than the people he stops. We got a lunatic in Gotham and another in Bludhaven. Do I need to bring up the guy in Central City who can be anywhere in a blink of an eye. I don't know about other cities but Starling is a place that trust the system which is why starting immediately Starling will be a place that has zero tolerance for vigilantes and a new task force is being formed to put an end to these so called heroes plaguing are city!" _Lance finished and the reporters all around started to yell out questions and take pictures of the detective.

"Man he's taking the seriously," Thea said standing behind Oliver.

Oliver exits the room and gets back to the phone. "You want to explain?" were his first words.

"My trail on Sportsmaster went cold and I came back to the city till something came up. I came across the Dollmaker and decided to bring him down."

"That's when Detective Lance came in," Oliver guessed.

"Yea, but before he did Barton told me he had a group of girls somewhere in the city and I was trying to beat it out of him," Dinah explained.

"Which is why you stopped Lance from getting him?" Oliver questioned.

"He was about to shoot to kill the guy I could tell," Dinah explained herself. "We won't be able to find the girls if he's dead."

"I'll see if I can get something on my end and get back to you."

"Alright," Dinah said then hung up the phone.

Oliver always knew that the police would not like his vigilante activities but now they would be getting more in the way. He has managed to evade them and not have any major incidents with them but that could all change very soon.

* * *

Sin was back at the training field firing her new bow and arrow at the same tree from the day before. She had to admit that it was a lot harder than firing a gun was. She drew back another and remembered Oliver advice and released it sending shooting threw the air and hitting the tree.

"I did it?" Sin said a little surprised. "I DID IT!" she shot her arms in the air and pulled out her phone to call Oliver only see him calling her. She answered it "Oliver I hit the tree."

"You hit the tree? Sin it's early in the morning how did you get all the way out there?" Oliver asked.

"I walked," Sin flatly said.

"You…walked…do you know how far that is."

"It doesn't matter. I hit the tree, I'm a badass," Sin proclaimed.

"Far from it," Oliver dead pans.

"Whatever, what do you need?" Sin finally asked.

"What can you tell me about a Barton Mathis?"

"The Dollmaker? Only that he is a lunatic."

"Well do you think you can get a lead on his location? He apparently has a group of girls hidden away somewhere in the city."

"I'll start checking when I get back to the city. Crap!" Sin suddenly said.

"What?"

"That really is a long walk," Sin said looking at the very far Starling City skyline.

"Think of it as exercise," Oliver suggest then hangs up the phone.

Sin started to gather her things but before she puts her bow away she looks at the targets in the distance. She pulls out an arrow and aims for the distant target and releases it.

* * *

Detective Lance was ready for night to come because that is when his Anti-Vigilante Task Force would be put on the streets. He wanted to catch that blonde woman more than anything but the one he wanted the most was the Arrow. He dropped bodies left and right and it had to be stopped even if it men doing it himself. He sat at his desk in the police station looking through his papers when Sara walks in.

"Dad," Sara approached.

"Sara, what are you doing here sweetheart," Lance got up from his desk and hugged his daughter.

"I came to talk to you actually," Sara said sitting down.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want to know why manpower is being used against people who are helping the city instead of going after the Triad or the Russians."

"I can't believe you are asking me this. They are interfering with law enforcement business and you can dress it up how you want they are all criminals," Lance explains to his daughter.

"Ever since the Arrow has shown up I have been able to put more people behind bars in a few months then in a year."

"So you want me to not pursue these vigilantes to make your job easier."

"Not to make my job easier but, to make my job possible," Sara tells him. "I finally feel like I'm making a difference here. I sure as hell didn't feel that way with your crooked cops were helping keep people on the streets."

"I know things are messed up but we have to trust the system. Have you forgotten what your job is?"

"I know what my job is but if my job needs a man under a hood playing hero to get it done then so be it. I didn't come here to tell you not to go after them. I came here to tell you there are bigger problems in this city and he is trying to fix it…what are you doing about it." Sara got up and walked out the station.

An officer comes up to Lance as Sara leaves. "Sir we are ready."

"Good get the team together and hunt some vigilantes," Lance puts in his bullet proof vest and heads for his car.

* * *

Sin was in the city doing her info gathering thing when night finally came and she decided to call Oliver and let him know what she found out, which was pretty much nothing. Nobody had anything on where Barton could. She pulled out her phone and continued down the street.

Right behind Sin a white van pulls up and Barton Mathis himself watches as Sin walks down the street.

"You will make a magnificent doll."

* * *

The Arrow dived out of the way of a bullet and fired an arrow at the Russian gunman. Another guys runs up to him and throws a punch the gets blocked and Oliver drives an arrow in his chest then turns around and kicks an incoming foe. The room was finally clear and was ready to move on. This was the second Russian hideout he hit tonight. He was ready to leave when he heard a bunch of footsteps coming and the door is kicked in and a SWAT looking group of men ran in aiming their guns at the Arrow.

"We got you now you son of a bitch." One of them said.

Oliver watched as the group officers pointed their guns at him wanting him to make a move. Oliver went through his options at the moment but there were few. They had a lot of guys with a lot of guns and Oliver was quick but not that quick to dodge already pointed guns at him.

Suddenly a smoke bomb comes crashing through the window blinding the cops. Oliver takes this opportunity to jump out the nearest window and fall outside where Diggle runs up to him.

"We need to get out of here,' Diggle warns him. They rush to the van and take off before more cops could show up.

Oliver sat in the back of the van while Diggle drove. Oliver's phone rings an sees Sin is calling.

"Hello," Oliver answers.

"Hey Oliver I just wanted to let you know that…hey what are you doing?"

"Sin?"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Sin yelled out.

"Sin! Where are you! Sin!

"What's going on?" Diggle asked hearing the panic in Oliver's voice.

"Sin talk to me," Oliver called to her.

"BARTON," Sin yelled and the call ended.

"Barton grabbed Sin we need to find her," Oliver informs him.

"Where was she?"

"I don't know," Oliver says frustrated.

"She had her phone with her right."

"Yea," Oliver said not sure where Diggle is going.

"I know someone who can help."

* * *

Felicity was in her house watching television after a long day at work and was ready to get some sleep. She finally flopped down on her bed body spread out slowly drifting into his sleep. Suddenly a load knock comes from her door and she groans getting out of bed. She walks to her door opening it to see John standing at the door.

"John what are you doing here this late?" Felicity asked shocked to see him.

"I need your help but you have got to promise me you won't ask any questions," Diggle quickly said.

"What…what is going on?"

"No questions asked Felicity," John said again.

"Okay what is it?" Felicity let him into the room.

"I need the location of this number," Diggle showed her Sins number.

"You want me to track a phone? Haven't done that in a long time. Alright give me a second." Felicity got to work on her computer. After a few minutes she stopped and showed him the computer. "Here it is, you going to tell me what's going on."

"Not now," John said and texted Oliver the address.

* * *

Outside the building the van Diggle drove here was outside and the back doors busted open and Oliver on his motorcycle sped down the street. He needed to hurry because there is no telling what that monster is doing to her.

* * *

On the buildings of Starling the Black Canary ran across the rooftops when a message appeared on her phone. The address where Dollmaker was hiding showed up on her phone. She looked to the street and saw the Arrow speeding through by cars. She started running in the same direction.

* * *

Detective Lance was in his car waiting for the light to turn green when he sees the arrow speed past him. He turns his sirens on and heads in the same direction.

* * *

Sin was strapped to a chair and was trying her best not to show how terrified she was. Barton walked by her carrying a dress. Sin hasn't seen another person in here so she hopes that thing about him having more girls isn't true.

"You are really going to get it when I get out of here," Sin threatened.

"When you get out of here I'll put you on display for all of Starling to see," Barton said.

"We'll see," Sin said ominously.

* * *

Oliver pulled up in front of the building that was located in pretty much in the middle of nowhere. He got off and headed to the front door kicking it open and drawing his bow. He scanned the area and only saw empty crates all over the place. He headed for the stairs when he heard a creak come from behind him. He turned quickly and had his arrow aimed at Black Canary.

"We got to stop meeting like this," she said.

"You need to stop coming behind me," he countered.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!"

"That was Sin," Oliver suddenly said.

"You know the girl he has?" Dinah said.

Before they could continue police sirens could be heard approaching the building.

"Damn! The police," Oliver cursed.

"I'll hold the here you go get the girl," Dinah said. "Just be sure to keep Barton alive long enough to find out where the other girls are."

"Fine," Oliver ran to the staircase and headed up stairs.

Dinah hid behind a crate and waited. The door busted open and she could here multiple footsteps coming. It would be easy to stop them with her canary cry but they were law enforcement and they were in a building that she could bring down easily if she wasn't careful. She braised herself and jumped out at the nearest cop.

* * *

Oliver kicked the next door in and didn't see Sin. He went to the next one and kicked it open…nothing. He hasn't heard her voice since the scream from earlier. If this guy did anything to Sin then he would put all his training from the League to make sure he has the most painful death possible. He kicked the next door in and saw Sin tied to a chair with a tube in her mouth. He saw some type of substance making its way inside. He fired the arrow shooting the tube out her mouth.

"LOOK OUT!" Sin yelled.

Barton with a big knife tried to stab Oliver in the back. Without turning around Oliver caught his hand then kicked him in the gut. Oliver slowly walked up to him with dead eyes. Barton lunged at him with the knife again which Oliver slapped out of the way then kicked him again making him fall to the ground. He didn't give him the chance to stand as he shot an arrow into his leg. He screamed in pain crawling on the floor. Oliver fired another arrow hitting his other leg sending another scream out. Oliver walked over to him and looked down at him. He picked him up with one hand and stared him right in the eye.

"Me and you are a lot alike," Barton said meeting the vigilantes gaze. "We are both monsters."

At that moment Dinah ran into the building and saw the confrontation happening. "Have you find out where the other girls." Dinah ran over to Sin releasing her.

Oliver had forgotten about them. "Where are the other girls?" he coldly asked.

"They are here with us," he said looking at a door across the room.

Dinah ran up to it opening it to see a group of young girls in the room but they weren't alive. "There dead," Dinah almost whispers.

Oliver has kept his eyes on Barton's the whole time. "You are wrong about us being alike," Oliver said still with no emotion. He got close to Barton's ear and whispered "you're a monster I'm a demon." Oliver pushes him out the window causing him to fall and land on a police car. He turns around not meeting Sin or Dinah's eyes. "Let's get out of here," he said.

* * *

Detective Lance finally regained his footing as he looked around at all his man still on the floor. That blonde woman sure knew how to throw a punch. Was it even possible to move the way she did. Some of his men started to wake up and he went outside. The Arrow's bike was gone and doubt he is to. Lance looked over to a smashed police car and walked over to see Barton Mathis lying there dead.

The Arrow and Black Canary stood on a roof with Sin on the other side. They had left as soon as there business was completed.

"You raising the body count is what makes them not like people like us," Dinah said.

"They don't like us because we are doing what they can't," Oliver replied.

"People in this city are going to be afraid of you. You know that right?"

"Only the ones that have a reason to be."

"What happens when you put an arrow into an innocent person?" Dinah questioned.

"I would never put my arrow into an innocent person," Oliver replies a little offended.

"And if you do?" she ask again.

Oliver drops his hood and takes his mask off. Dinah had to control herself because the person standing before her was her longtime friend and one time lover Oliver Queen. She kept her composure as best she could when Oliver suddenly started speaking again.

"If the day comes that I go too far and someone innocent pays for it then you know who to find."

"Alright then," Dinah turned away jumping off the roof.

Oliver looks to Sin who was sitting on the edge of the building. He sits down next to her and they stay silent for a moment.

"How do you do it?" Sin suddenly ask.

"Do what?"

"Take a life…looking at all those girls he had killed…I don't know if I could do it," Sin admits.

"Sin…the way I am took a long time and some pretty messed up circumstances," Oliver begins to explain. "It's no secret you want to go into the field someday and help people. I want you to know that when you do I will never ask you to take a life nor do I expect that from you. When and if that time comes it will be your choice and your choice alone."

"Thank you Oliver, for everything. Not just for tonight but for taking a delinquent from the Glades and turning her life around for the better in an unexpected way." Sin adds.

"Don't mention it."

They both smiled and Sin put her head on his shoulder and looked out over the city watching the lights light up the night.

"It really looks nice when you take moment to look at it," Sin said.

"Yes it is," Oliver agreed.

* * *

In a hospital a nurse walks into the room of Daniel Brickwell. She looks at his readings and pulls out a needle. She gets close to his arm when his hand suddenly shoots up grabbing her wrist.

"Where the hell am I?" Daniel Brickwell was awake.

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 14: FALLEN KING**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPISODE 14: FALLEN KING**

Tommy and Sara sat in their apartment after their mutual hard days at work. They sat at the table eating dinner which they ordered.

"We really need to take a month off from everything and just go somewhere," Tommy suggested.

"I would love that but we both know we got too much on our plates," Sara said.

"I want to dump my plate in the trash and be done with it," he said back.

"I wish I could do the same but I just got the biggest assignment ever."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…I'll be prosecuting…Brickwell," Sara said nervously.

"You cannot be serious," Tommy shocked. "He is dangerous and I don't want you taking this case."

"He's doesn't influence the courts like he used to. He is not a threat anymore Tommy."

"Guys like him are always a threat Sara."

"Tommy, there is nothing to worry about. Trust me." Sara said giving him a kiss.

* * *

Brickwell walked through the prison he was in looking around seeing a lot of his men in here. He took a moment to see how the prison gangs were split up. He saw Russians and Triads in a section together. So China really did get in bed with the Russians he thought to himself. He took another look and saw that his gang wasn't together at all. They seemed to be pretty split up now and his top guys were fighting over who should be in control. He needed to not only get out of prison, he needed to get his crew back together. Brickwell walks up to a group where Xavier Reed is sitting.

"Brick what can I do for you?" Xavier asked.

"I want to know why my crew is so messed up," Brickwell said.

"Your crew?" Xavier got up from the table. "This isn't your crew anymore Brickwell. Nobody here follows you. There's a new order to things so get used to it. You really can't take the chance of causing trouble with your trail coming up"

The other guys with Xavier stood up and stared down Brickwell. He reluctantly walked away and went back to his cell. For their sakes they better hope he wins the trail coming up.

* * *

Oliver sat in his office looking through locations he could renovate and reopen for more jobs for people. The factory was doing better than ever and he was glad about that. Walter knew how to run a business and Roy was the star worker there.

Sin was outside Oliver's office pretending to work. She really would much rather be back at the hideout shooting arrows at things. She has gotten better the past couple of days and she could hit that tree easily now. She was really ready to learn those fighting skills Oliver has. What Diggle taught her was just the beginning.

Sin looked up for a second and saw Sara walk in. "Hey Sara," Sin greeted.

"Cindy," Sara greeted back.

"Oliver is in his office if you want me to get-."

"Actually I came to see you."

"Me? About what?"

"It's about your friend Roy," Sara said.

"What about him?" Sin asked getting more and more skeptical.

"I was wondering if you think he would testify against Brickwell."

"You would have to ask him," Sin said.

"I know but I was wondering if you could relay the message?" Sara asked.

"Yeah sure," Sin agreed.

"Thank you," Sara left the office.

Sin got up and went into Oliver's office who was going through stacks of papers. He didn't seem to notice Sin open the door. She gave a little knock on it getting his attention.

"Oh hey Sin," Oliver greeted.

"Hey Oliver I wanted to talk to you about Brickwell."

"What about him?" Oliver asked.

"Did you know Sara was going to be the one handling Brickwell's case."

"No I didn't," Oliver admitted. Brickwell may not have the hold he use to but he was dangerous and cleverer then he let on. He has to know that he will be found guilty without the help of the courts.

"She also wants Roy to testify against him," she informed.

"You worried something could happen?"

"It's Brickwell, who knows what could happen but I think we should keep an eye on this."

"Alright we'll keep a watch on this," Oliver assured her.

"Good. Oh and you think you can help with my things at the hideout. Me and Roy are moving into are new place later and he can't exactly help me with packing you know."

"I'll be there but I didn't know you and Roy were getting so serious," Oliver said.

"Oh my god it's not like that don't make it weird." Sin left the office.

* * *

Roy was in his and Sin's new apartment and was glad to finally be out of the homeless shelter. He had to admit that he had his doubts about moving into a place with Sin but they have been friends for a long time so it should be okay. He but the last of his things in his room when he heard the front door open. Sin walked in carrying a bag being followed by Oliver who was carrying a box.

"Where do you want this stuff?" Oliver asked.

"The room in the back," Sin said putting the bags down.

Roy came out and sees Oliver and Sin standing in the living room. " ?"

"Please Roy call me Oliver," he insisted.

"Okay…Oliver…what are you doing here?"

"Just helping Sin move some things into the new place." Oliver said.

The place they moved into was on the small side but it had two bedrooms and in a decent neighborhood. They spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything unpacked all the while Oliver had his mind on his goal tonight if hitting another Russian/Triad hideout that Sin dug up. Diggle had scoped the place earlier that day after his shift with Thea was done.

"Well that's everything," Sin announced flopping down in a chair. "I want to put a really big TV right here," she said pointing to a wall.

"I want to sleep," Roy said.

"I need to get going so you two enjoy the new place," Oliver said. "Sin I'll see you at work and Roy keep up the good work."

"Will do," Roy said.

"See ya," Sin called as Oliver walked out the apartment.

* * *

Diggle was standing across from Felicity in her apartment and the two were in a heated argument. They have been going at for a good thirty minutes.

"Why don't you just tell me what is going on!" Felicity shouted.

"There's nothing to tell Felicity." Diggle said.

"Then what was all that business about tracking phone the other day. I stayed quiet about it hoping you will tell me but now I want answers."

"You just need to trust me," Diggle pleaded.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you can't tell me why you have me tracking a random phone?" Felicity countered. "John just tell me what is going on."

John looked at Felicity and he hated lying to her but what he was doing is dangerous and he can't drag anybody into it…especially her. Just then Diggle's phone rings and he looks to see Oliver calling. "Look I need to go but we can talk about this later." Diggle opens the front door and looks back at Felicity.

"When you're ready to tell me what's going on that's when we will talk," Felicity tells him following a door slamming in his face.

* * *

Oliver was on the move that night on his motorcycle heading towards the Russian/Triad hideout. Part of him was hoping Anatoly would show so he could finally get another shot at putting him down. Diggle was following in the van and Sin had a night off for once. Oliver stopped in front of the building and Diggle pulled up next to him. Diggle rowed down his window and looked at the place.

"How we going to do this?" Diggle asked trying to stay focus.

"I'll take them from the front and you get any stragglers that come out," Oliver explained.

* * *

Inside a mix of Russian and Triad forces were packing up guns and various other weapons. They moved crates into trucks and loaded as much as they could.

"I'm telling you I think the boss and that China woman are sleeping together," said one of the Russian thugs.

"No way!" said another Russian. "She don't look like the type of woman to let someone into her bed right off the back."

"Hey maybe the boss is a "Beast" in other areas," he joked.

"Stop gossiping and get to work," said a Triad member as he walked by.

"Still don't like working with these uptight-."

Their conversation ended when the Arrow jumped through the window on his bike and fired an arrow at one of the men. He jumped off and landed on another guy and fired an arrow at a gunman on the floor above. He quickly prepared himself for the assault to come from the group that approached. A man through a punch which Oliver quickly blocked and kicked him in the chest then ducked a kick by another attacker and his feet from under him using his bow. Oliver stepped on the downed man's neck and snapped it then fired multiple shots from his bow taking down several goons. He punched the next guy in the face the followed with a roundhouse kick that crashed into his skull. He saw one guy limp out of the building but figured John could handle it. He made his way over to the trucks and fired explosive arrows in each sending them ablaze.

* * *

Outside Diggle can see one guy leaving the building and hopped out the van. He pulled out his nightstick from his jacket and tried to hit him in the back but the guy moved and punched Diggle in the face. Diggle blocked the next punch and hit the guy in the gut and followed with a hit acroos the head with his nightstick knocking him out. He tied his hands and tied him to a lamppost. Oliver came out of the building and gave Diggle a nod and the two left the scene.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle walked into the hideout and began to unpack there gear. Oliver hung up his hood and put his bow away. He looked at Diggle and could tell something was on his mind so he decided to find out what.

"What's on your mind?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I will worry when it could distract you while in the field." Oliver explains to him.

"It's Felicity," he admitted.

"She's getting suspicious," Oliver guessed.

"Yeah," Diggle admitted.

Oliver figured this may happen after the whole Dollmaker fiasco when they had her track Sin's phone. He had hoped Diggle could handle it and that be the end of it but Oliver forgets how hiding something in a relationship always leads to problems. He and Nyssa don't have the problem thanks to them living basically the same life style.

"I know it can be difficult John but you knew the risk getting into this," Oliver began. "If you want to keep your relationship and continue all this then you need to find a way to make it work. If you can't handle both then you'll have to choose. That's just the way it is in this life style."

"I know Oliver and I want to keep helping you make this city better," Diggle said determined.

Oliver nodded and left the hideout for the night.

* * *

The following morning Sin, Roy, and Sara were sitting down in Sara's office talking about the upcoming trail with Brickwell. Sin had talked to Roy about Sara wanting him to testify against Brickwell and he was surprisingly okay with it. His exact words were "let's put that son of a bitch away forever." Sin also decided she might as well testify to seeing as Brickwell did kidnap her, tried to have her killed her, and he was just an ass all around.

"Thanks both you for agreeing to do this," Sara said.

"Hey, anything to get that bastard out of our lives," Sin replied.

"Just tell us what we need to do," Roy chimed in.

"I want to just clear up everything that you could possibly bring up while we are in the court room," Sara explained.

Sin and Roy explained everything they could possibly use against Brickwell and Sara was feeling good about the whole thing. Sin's phone suddenly rings and she steps out to answer it.

"Hello," Sin answered.

"Hey Sin, where are you?" Oliver asked.

"At Sara's office getting this case against Brickwell ready," Sin said.

"Are you testifying?"

"Yeah," Sin said kind of proud.

"You can't," Oliver seriously said.

Sin cut a little off guard "Why not?"

"Because Brickwell knows you have ties to the Arrow and if he mentions it then a certain detective with a vigilante task force will be breathing down you neck."

"I didn't even think about that," Sin rubbed her head in frustration.

"I know you are trying to do the right thing but we can't take that chance."

"Okay I'll let Sara and Roy know," Sin tells him.

"Thank you Sin. Be sure to come by the hideout we start your combat training today."

"Will do." Sin hangs up the phone and heads back into the office to inform Roy and Sara.

* * *

Oliver was in his hideout and Sin had finally showed up in her training gear ready to learn. Roy and Sara were a little surprised by her sudden change of mind but Sara had planned on just using Roy anyway. Sin was stretching till a pair of sticks fell down by her. She looked up at Oliver who was holding a pair in his hands.

"Let's get started," Oliver said.

Sin picks up the pair of sticks and looks at them. "What am I supposed to do with sticks?" Oliver suddenly hit her in the arm with one of his sticks. "Ow!" Sin yelled.

"That hurt?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah! That's why I said OW!"

"Then don't get hit."

Oliver tried to hit Sin again this time she blocked and tried to hit but he blocked it easily. Sin came at Oliver full force each attack being blocked or deflected. Sin went low trying to hit Oliver in the leg but he moved out the way and then she came up quickly almost getting Oliver but he dodged. Oliver and Sin circled each other till Sin came at Oliver again and began another exchange with their weapons. Oliver had let Sin be on the offensive long enough and was time to see her defensive skills. He deflected Sin;s last attack and trough a couple shots and floored Sin instantly.

"I said don't get hit," Oliver said.

"You surprised me is all," Sin said getting up.

"There will always be surprises in the field," Oliver said helping her to her feet.

"How the hell did you get so good at all this?" she asked.

"I had some good teachers over the years."

"I'll say."

"Let's go over your strong and weak points."

* * *

Days later the trail of Danny Brickwell was happening and Sara was ready to get this over with. She had dreamed of putting Brickwell away for a long time and this was her chance. She was waiting outside the courtroom when Roy walked up in an obviously new suit.

"You ready for this?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Roy a little nervous.

Oliver and Sin came up to them both dressed and ready to sit through the trail.

"How you feeling Sara?" Oliver asked.

"Ready to get this over with," she admitted.

"You'll do good," Oliver assured.

"And you will to Roy," Sin said to her friend.

"Alright let's get in there," Sara said to Roy.

* * *

Brickwell was being escorted handcuffed to the court room and before he went inside an officer approached him.

"What are you looking at?" Brickwell spat.

The officer got close to Brickwell, "There are people still loyal to you."

He walked away leaving Brickwell with a small on his face. This might go better than he thought it would.

* * *

"GUILTY! Take that you son of a bitch." Sin shouted as she exited the court room. The trail had lasted longer than they thought it would. The sun was setting and people from the media were gathering outside.

Brickwell soon followed behind being escorted by officers heading towards the cop from earlier came side by side with Brickwell and gave him a nod. Brickwell looked at Sara and gave her a smile. He broke through the handcuffs and punched the nearest guard grabbing his gun. The cop helping Brickwell caught the other officers off guard and shot them all. Brickwell grabbed Sara and made a run for the back exit. Oliver made sure Sin was okay and made off to go help Sara. He busted though the back door seeing them drag her into a truck. Brickwell turned to see Oliver standing there and fired his gun at him. Oliver ducked out the way and looked up to see then speeding off. He reached into his pocket and tossed a tracking dart at the truck. He and Sara locked eyes as the truck drove away.

* * *

Sara was in the back of the truck and was still looking out the back window. She looked down at the van and saw a little green arrow attached to the van glowing. Is Oliver…

"Hey if you stay silent and do what you're told we won't hurt you." Brickwell said to hurt.

"You're the one that's going to be getting hurt," Sara said to herself.

Oliver had gone back to get his hood and bike and was speeding off after Brickwell. When was the issues with this guy going end. Oliver dealt with this guy enough when he first got to the city he didn't want to deal with him anymore. Oliver spotted the van leaving the city and onto the open road. He pulled up close behind the van and saw Sara inside.

"Boss it's the Arrow," the driver said looking in hi mirror.

"I see him, pick it up." Brickwell ordered.

Sara looked at the Arrow speeding next to the van and still having trouble thinking it might be Oliver under there. He pulled to the side of the truck and fired an arrow at the back tire causing it to swerve and come to a stop in the middle of the road.

Oliver hopped off the bike and saw the cop that helped Brickwell jump out the front seat pulling a gun. Olvier shot him in the chest with an arrow killing him. Brickwell jumped out the back holding Sara with a gun to her head.

"You again," Brickwell said with disdain. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough."

"I was thinking the same thing," Oliver said then pushed a button on his wrist causing the dart on the car door behind Brickwell to explode.

Brickwell turned quickly to see what is was only to get hit between the legs by Sara causing him to release her. Oliver quickly shot the gun out of Brickwell's hand and then aimed another.

"Round four I believe," Brickwell said annoyed.

Oliver was ready to confront the huge man when police sirens could be heard coming. Brickwell suddnely made a run for it only for Oliver to fire an arrow that tied his legs together causing him fall to the ground.

Sara slowly walked up to the masked hero and looked at him closer. "Oliver…"

Oliver had a feeling Sara saw him throw that tracker on the car but this was getting out of hand. He is going to need to be more careful when it came to this. Oliver didn't face Sara he got on his bike and sped off before the cops got there.

Detective Lance pulled up in his car with several more behind him and jumped out pulling Sara into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad," Sara looking over to Brickwell who was still tied down on the ground.

"The Arrow huh? Why couldn't he kill you?" Lance said. "Get him in the car." Lance ordered.

* * *

Brickwell was back in prison and was truly upset but Brickwell didn't get to the top by quitting. He was going to take back this city but he was going to have to start with the prison. He made his way into the cafeteria and saw Xavier sitting with his men. He slowly walked up to the table and looked Xavier dead in the eye.

"What can I do for you Danny? Looking for a spot on my crew?"

Brickwell just blankly starred at his former crewman then in a blink of an eye lifted him up from the table by the neck and tossed him across from the room to a wall. Brickwell quickly made his way over to Xavier and grabbed him by the head and began to smash it repeatedly into the wall until he fell down dead.

"This city will be mine." Brickwell promised.

* * *

Elsewhere in the deep dark cells of Vlatava Werner Vertigo sat in his poorly lit cell. The cell he has been in since the day he failed to take the throne. He had grown a beard and wasn't allowed to leave the cell. If not for being related to Queen Perdita he would have been executed. He sat and waited for the day he would be free and that day was today. The back of his cell exploded creating hole, letting in more light then he has seen in a long time. Masked soldiers came into the cell and kneeled to Werner Vertigo.

"We follow you Count Vertigo!" the soldiers said together.

Gunfire erupted as the prison staff tried to stop the better armed jail breakers. They kept Vertigo down as the cleared a path to the escape trucks. The drove off leaving the sirens sounds in the distance.

"What is your wish Count Vertigo?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Take me to Starling City. The archer took my kingdom now I will take his city and burn to ash."

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 15: THE NAME IS ARSENAL**

**A/N: I know I didn't post last week and that's because I was playing Batman: Arkham Knight and took a little break. I beat the game and am back. I'm back to my normal routine and looking forward to what you guys think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPISODE 15: THE NAME IS ARSENAL**

Sin and Oliver were back at it with her new training and Sin had gotten a lot better in the past few weeks to Oliver's surprise. It was clear that Sin was a natural at this and other things to. She could fire a gun perfectly at none moving targets, she was pretty good at hitting moving targets as well. Her bow skills were good but takes much longer to perfect than a handgun.

Sin continued to throw a combination of punches and kicks at Oliver who was blocking and deflecting them and found he had to keep on his toes. Sin's attacks were quick and fierce and he could see the results of Diggle's training coming in. Even for a natural her progression in terms of skill was astounding.

Sin threw another series of punches at Oliver which he blocked and deflected till Sin sent a sharp kick hitting Oliver in the stomach. Sin goes for another kick that Oliver grabbed and flipped her on her back.

"That's enough for now," Oliver said helping Sin up.

"I finally landed a hit on you," Sin said catching her breath.

"You did a good job," he tells her. "Do some bow exercises and you can head home."

Sin walked off grabbing her black bow and arrows and headed to the targets across the room. Oliver walked over to his work bench where Diggle was cleaning his gun.

"She's getting pretty good," Diggle says to Oliver. "She might give me a run for my money soon."

"If not already," Oliver said.

"She lands a hit on you and you think she can take me?" Diggle asked.

"Diggle…you haven't landed a hit on me yet," he reminds him.

"Yea but I'm not a natural."

"Being a natural has nothing to do with. Even if someone is naturally good her progression is insane."

"What are you getting at Oliver?" Diggle finally ask.

"There may be more to Sin than we or even she knows."

Both Oliver and Diggle look over at Sin who is firing arrows at the hanging targets hitting the center or very close to it. Who was Cindy…

"What's her last name?" Diggle asked.

"I have no idea," Oliver admitted.

* * *

Roy was heading home after a long day at work at the factory and was ready to go to bed. He came upon an ally when he noticed a man pinning a woman to the ground strangling her. Growing up the way he did in the Glades you kept to yourself a never played the hero. Well Roy was making a change in his life and he couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore. If Sin could run into a burning a building then he could step up to.

Roy ran towards the man and tackled him off the woman. Roy stood up meeting the attackers face and was stunned to see the man's mouth was sown shut. He pulled out a knife and lunged at Roy who moved out the way and punched the guy in the face then in the stomach twice following with an uppercut sending him against the wall. Roy made his way over to the woman to check on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes…I…I…LOOK OUT!" the woman screamed.

Roy turned to the attacker who plunged his knife into Roy's arm and ran off. Roy fell to the ground in pain with blood falling out his arm.

"Oh my god what do I do?" the panicked.

"Call an ambulance," Roy said like she just asked a stupid question.

"Right," she said pulling her phone out.

* * *

Sin opened the door to the hospital room where Roy was sitting in. She saw the tied up part of his arm where the stab wound was located. She saw a female officer standing by Roy's bed taking notes and asking questions. Roy looked over at the door way.

"Hey Sin," Roy greeted.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I was just talking with the officer about the guy I saw," Roy explained.

"From your description it sounds like you came across Michael Amar also known as Murmur. He's a serial killer who usually operates out in Central but looks like he made his way hear."

"Did this guy come after you?" Sin asked.

"No," a female voice said. They looked to the door to see the woman Roy had saved standing there. IN the light Roy got a much better look at her and she was certainly a beautiful woman with amber hair. "My name is Eve Doremus and I was the one being attacked until Roy saved me."

"So you playing hero now?" Sin teased.

"He was very brave and if there is any way I can thank you please let me know," Eve insisted.

"That won't be necessary," Roy said.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked again and Roy just gave her an assuring nod. "Alright I better be getting back to my hotel my father and brother are waiting and we got an early flight to Coast City tomorrow. Thanks again." Eve walked out the room.

"Well I'll make sure we get an APB out on the psycho and hope we can turn something up," the officers tells him. "If you need anything give me a call." She handed Roy a card with her name and number. McKenna Hal of Starling City Police Department. "And tell Oliver I said hi." She exits the room leaving Sin and Roy alone.

* * *

The next day Sin opens the door to the hideout where Diggle was already waiting. Sin had made up her mind that she was going to find the "Murmur" guy and put an arrow through him. Her contacts gave enough info for her to track this guy down and all she needed was her gear. She grabbed her training bow and the quiver of arrows.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"Going after the guy who attacked Roy," Sin said.

"Then maybe you should wait for Oliver. He hasn't given you the okay to enter the field yet," Diggle tried to talk her out of it.

"I'm not going to wait. He can move at any time and Oliver isn't picking up his phone."

"Then let me come with you," he said.

"Okay…come on," Sin reluctantly agreed. They turned to the door and standing there was Felicity Smoak. Sin and Diggle's eye were wide and they had no idea what to say.

"So this is what you've been up to," Felicity said to Diggle looking around the room seeing the Arrow suit incased in glass.

"How did you…"

"I traced the phone again to see where it would take me. Did not think you would be helping a crazy man running around in a hood. I guess I should be a little happy you weren't cheating on me…that would have been weird…you two." Felicity was just as awkward as ever.

"Gross," Sin said.

"Look Felicity I wanted to tell you but…" just then Diggle sees standing at the door Oliver with Sara.

Oliver looks dead at Felicity then to Diggle then to Sin. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

Oliver was across from Sara as they sat outside of a restaurant looking at each other. Sara had called Oliver early that day guesses she finally got the courage to confront him about his nightly hobbies.

"Your food good?" Oliver asked.

"Don't play with me Oliver," Sara simply said.

"I guess you do have some questions. What do you want to know?"

"These four months you been back and this is what you've been doing. Okay how about why you dress up like Robin Hood and play hero at night?"

"Same reason you became an attorney, to help people," Oliver told her.

"Okay then my next question, what happened to you in those five years to turn you into this?"

Oliver stayed quiet for a second "I was shipwrecked on an island when the Gambit went down the island was called Lian Yu. Mandarin for Purgatory and I had to do things to survive…I had to learn things." Oliver gave as little details as he needed.

"Use must have learned a lot to end up Afghanistan five years later. How did that happen?" Sara knew Oliver was leaving things out and she wanted to know what.

"That's a story I'm not ready to tell and you're not ready to hear," he said.

"Alright then let's start with the island," Sara compromised.

"Alright, let's start with the island."

* * *

**NOW**

Oliver stood in front of Sara and Felicity with Sin and Diggle at his side. He has pretty much given Felicity the rundown of what they do and had only one thing to let them know.

"I'm not asking for you to help us," Oliver began. "You can walk out that door and be done with this or…you can use your position as an attorney and your computer expertise to aid in what we do. I'll give you time to think about it." Oliver tells the two women.

Diggle escorted the two out of the hideout leaving just Oliver and Sin.

"Oliver there's something I want to talk to you about," she said.

"This about the man that attacked Roy," Oliver guesses.

"Yea I know where he is and I want to go get him. I'm ready," Sin said.

"If you think your ready then consider this your final test. Bring Michael Amar to justice and then you will go out in the field with me."

"Alright I can do that," Sin said. "Let me grab my things."

"Those arrows are dull for training purposes. I'll get you some real ones tonight so just be ready."

* * *

Felicity walked into her apartment with Diggle behind her and the two have been quiet the whole the whole time. Diggle dropped off Sara at her office and she seemed to be giving this whole thing a lot of thought. Felicity however was lost for words and didn't know what to do or say.

"So what do you think?" Diggle ask her as she sits down on the couch.

"I'm not sure," she admits. "You've been doing this since your brother died. I get why you would want to take the guy down but, why did you keep helping afterwards?"

"Because I believe in what he is doing Felicity. I grew up in Starling and it was never the perfect place to live. When I came back from the army I could barely recognize it. Its only gotten better since Oliver started his crusade." Diggle finished explaining.

"I'm all for helping people John but, I don't want you getting hurt or worse out there trying to help Oliver."

"Felicity, you have to trust that Oliver has my back and I have his. I'm going to keep helping him and it will be nice if you supported me on this."

Felicity thought on it and realized that if she doesn't help then she will always be wandering if Diggle is going to make it through the night. If she is there then at least she can help him.

* * *

Sara sat in her office thinking about what Oliver said. Not just about the offer to help him with his mission to make this city a better place but about what he would say about the five years he was gone. Trapped on the island for a whole year fighting for his life just to be imprisoned by the government. That was just two years in hell and he wouldn't even mention the last three years. Just think it could have been her that was stranded on the island and came back home a badass.

Now the only thing that was left to deal with was would she help Oliver or not. She surly couldn't turn him in because that would just put everyone he knows in danger. Sara opens her desk and looks at the note the Arrow or Oliver left her when she helped Roy get out of prison. Things have been getting better in terms of putting criminals away and maybe the Arrow is what the city needs.

* * *

Sin was walking through the very familiar streets of the Glades where it was just the same as ever. The drug dealer on the corner who was not very discreet. The usual delinquents sitting on their apartment steps when they should be in school. There was one place that Sin did actually enjoy going and it was a small floral shop that a friend of here owned with his family. She came to the shop and the smell of flowers hit her instantly. She walked into the place and saw her good friend Colin standing at the cash register. He was in his early twenties like Sin and he looked like the last person that would live in the Glades.

"Sin you made some time to come by I see," Colin greeted.

"Always got time to spare to visit the one decent place in the Glades," Sin commented pulling up a chair.

"It's gotten better since the factory opened and people are working again. There a rumors about other places about to open thanks to the Queen guy."

"Savior by day, savior by night," Sin whispered.

"What was that?" Colin asked.

"Nothing, so how is the business going?"

"Exactly the same, probably will help if you actually bought something when you came in here…you know for once." Sin has never actually bought a single flower from this place in all her time coming here. She just liked the atmosphere of the place compared to the other gloomy parts she was forced to grow up in.

"How's your mom and dad?" she asked.

"The same as when we were kids. Strict, overprotective, and still wishes you came to live with us. Although I must say you dodged a bullet on that one."

"I don't know. I kind of wonder what it would be like to have parents," Sin pondered the idea. She never knew her parents and was left at an orphanage when she was a baby. She pretty much stayed in the orphanage her whole life because she never liked any of the people that tried to adopt her. All they wanted was the government check or someone to boss around and Sin doesn't get bossed around.

"How's Roy been doing since he got out of prison?" Colin asked.

"Really good, we finally got settled into are new place and it's been pretty cool," she replied.

"I always knew there was something between you," Colin teased.

"My foot is going to be between your ass if you ever say that again," Sin threatened.

"I know you two are just friends. I was only teasing don't kill me," Colin said while chuckling. "What you got planned the rest of the day."

"Head home and get some rest for work tomorrow," Sin lied. She was actually going to go out and kick Michael Amar's ass.

"What about you any plans for the day?" she asked him.

"I was actually thinking about-." Colin's sentence was cut short when an officer walked into the store. "Good evening officer what can I do for you today," he greeted.

"You Colin?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Colin answered nervously.

"I need you to come with me. It about your mother," the officer said.

* * *

Roy was sitting on his new couch watching TV still recovering from the attack. He won't be going back to work anytime soon but Walter was nice enough to give him payed leave. The front door opens and Sin walks into the room with a down expression.

"What's up?" Roy asked in concern.

Sin didn't answer and just sat down next to him. "Remember Colin?"

"Flower boy? What happened?"

"His mom was killed by that Amar guy," Sin said in a low tone.

"Jesus Christ! Can the cops not catch this guy? What the hell are they doing down there besides nothing!" Roy screamed in anger. Roy wasn't the perfect person hell he used to be part of Brickwell's gang but if he was a cop he feels he could do a hell of a better job than the sorry ones in this city.

"They still haven't been able to find him and Colin and his dad are losing it. Took everything I had just to keep him from going out and looking for the monster."

"To be honest I want to go out and look for him to," Roy admitted.

Little did Roy know was that Sin was going to go out and find him and bring him down.

* * *

Night fell and Oliver stood in the hideout with Diggle and Sin and the moment has finally come. Oliver grabs a case off of the table and hands it to Sin. Sin went to the back and we she came out Diggle had to admit he was impressed. It was a suit all black and looked like it was made of leather. It had a hood and a bottom piece that only left her eyes visible.

Oliver walked over carrying another case. He opened it and Sin saw a bow with a quiver, two handguns, and two black metal sticks similar to the ones she used to train with Oliver.

"The bow is collapsible and can attach to your quiver in case you need to transition to another weaopn. The guns are loaded with rubber bullets for now till you are ready and they fit in the two holsters on your lower back. The sticks are stronger than the ones we practice with and little heavier but you shouldn't notice the difference and they go in the holsters on the back of your calves."

Sin put on all her new gear the stopped for a moment to look at Oliver. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Quiet the arsenal you got there," Diggle said looking her over.

"And a cool codename to," Sin said. "ARSENAL!"

* * *

Michael Amar was in an ally waiting for someone, anyone to come by so he can claim another victim. The last one was so much fun he couldn't for another go. That's when it happened a young man began to make his way down the ally and Amar was ready to make his move. He stepped out from behind cover making the young man freeze in his tracks.

"You're him aren't you, Murmur?" it was Colin.

Colin charged the man only for Amar to toss him the ground and begin strangling him. Colin tried to fight back but he couldn't get a good hit in. Things started to get darker around him until Amar's grasp was interrupted buy an all-black arrow in his shoulder. Both men looked up to see a blacked clad hooded woman fall from the sky onto a nearby dumpster.

"Run," Sin says to Colin. Colin complies and takes off while Sin stares Amar in the eyes. "I wish your mouth wasn't sewn shut. It would have been cool for you to tell people about me after I kick your ass."

Sin jumped down from the dumpster kicking Amar in the face she wasted no time following with another kick to the chest sending Amar against the wall. He looked at her as he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. He pulled out a knife and they began to circle on another. Sin put her bow away and pulled of her fighting sticks as they both charged at each other. Amar sent numerous swipes at Sin was dodged them and countered with a spinning strike to his face. She delivers another series of attacks hitting him across his entire body then ends it with a sharp kick to his gut causing him to bend over. She uses that moment to flip over him and pull out her handguns and shoot him in both legs. Amar fell to the ground only to turn over and have Sin come crashing down with a knee on his chest. She began to deliver one punch after another as she pummeled him over and over. Amar grabs an incoming strike from Sin and grabs the back of her head, head-butting her off of him.

Sin gets up a little dizzy to get back handed by Amar and stumble on to the ground. He walks over to Sin and wraps his hands around her throat and squeezed as hard as he could. Sin wasn't about to let this loser beat her so she brought her legs up and wrapped around his neck and began choking him. Amar's gripped began to lose its hold and Sin used the chance to kick him off. Both got to their feet but Sin was quicker and began hitting Amar with punches and kicks he couldn't keep up with. Amar tried to punch her but Sin dodged it, grabbed his arm, wrapped her leg around it and then broke it. Amar fell to his knees holding his arm then Sin pulled out her stick then bashed it over his head knocking him out cold.

Amar was down and all that was to tie him up for the cops. Sin was finally doing her part to save this city.

* * *

The next day came and Oliver and Sin were watching the news in the hide out where police were escorting Amar to prison. Oliver was proud of Sin on her first night as "Arsenal" and he has to admit that name is pretty badass. He will have to thank Nyssa again for getting the suit made for him. It actually made with the same stuff the league wears and is completely bullet proof. He didn't tell Sin that because he wants her to be as carful as possible.

"Alright then let's get started," Oliver said turning around to look at Diggle, Sara, and Felicity. "I appreciate you all wanting to help for whatever reason and I promise that the only thing we do here is help make this city a better place." Oliver nodded. "So let's get started."

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 16: HOSTAGE**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPISODE 16: HOSTAGE**

Oliver ducked out of the way of the storm of bullets that were being fired on him by a group of Russians. He fired an arrow hitting one on the shooters causing him to accidently hit his nearby partner. Oliver rushed the next one and delivered a quick punch and bow attack then fired an arrow at the next incoming attacker. Oliver turned to see a man with a machete running at him and a loud gunshot goes off nailing the man in the head with a rubber bullet from Sin. She comes out of nowhere and kicks a goon in the chest and follows with a kick to the face.

The thugs surround Sin and Oliver as they stand back to back scanning their opponents. Sin whips out her metal sticks and Oliver draws back another arrow. In a split second the goon charge the two heroes and chaos ensues. Oliver nails a guy in the chest with his arrow as Sin takes down two guys with a quick strike to their temples. Oliver brings his bow around and hits a guy square in the face then kicks one in the knee and shoves an arrow in his shoulder. He pulls the arrow out of him the fires it at another man that was coming behind Sin. Sin put away her sticks and pulls out her bow and fires an arrow at an incoming thug hitting him in the leg. Oliver hits the same thug with an arrow in the chest and then fires on at another that's on a higher level. That was the last of them and Oliver looked to Sin and gave her an approving nod.

* * *

Another night comes and the Arrow and Arsenal take on another group of thugs that were shipping drugs. Oliver and Sin stayed close together as they took down one guy after the next. A rather big man charged them and Oliver grabbed Sin's hand and swung her around kicking the man in the face. Sin follow with a flying knee to his face and then followed with a kick between the man's legs causing him to bend over. Oliver then flipped over him grabbing his arm and flipping him to the ground. Oliver put a foot on the man's neck and snapped then fired more arrows into the crowd of attackers. Sin countered a punch with her fighting sticks from an attacker and then knocked him out.

* * *

Another night another group of thugs to take down, this time they were in a bank trying to get the safe open. Sin fired her guns as she dived out of the way of gunshots coming from the robbers. She hit two knocking them to the ground. A green arrow lands at the feet of the shooters and a cloud of smoke disperses blinding them. Sin looks back up and sees Oliver standing in the middle of all the knocked out guys and one was hanging upside down from the roof. Sin and Oliver look at the guy hanging upside down as he drifted back and forth.

"You going to tell us what this was all about or are you going to need some help?" Sin said.

"Nothing we were just robbing the place," the thief said in a panic.

"None of the alarms went off and I doubt you have the skills to pull that off," Oliver stated.

"You all don't really look like the smartest bunch," Sin said causally.

"I know nothing," he said. "Who are you supposed to be anyway? Black Arrow!"

"Its Arsenal you uncreative ass," Sin said walking away. Oliver stepped in front of the goon to meet him face to face.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the man shouted.

"Should have talked! I'm the nice one," she said exiting the building.

"So let's get some answers out of you," Oliver said.

* * *

Elsewhere sitting behind a computer screen is a man in glasses in a poorly lit room, watching as the Arrow punches the hanging goon using the cameras in the bank. He observes as he can tell as his man is about to start talking.

"Looks like you're out of time," he said as he pushes a button on his computer.

* * *

Oliver pulls out an arrow and puts it to the man's face "do you know what I can do with one arrow?" Oliver threatened.

"Thankfully he will never know archer," said a voice over an intercom.

Oliver looks around wondering where it is coming from. He hears a beeping noise coming from the man and sees a red light coming from his ears. Oliver makes quickly and jumps out the building and following him an explosion that broke the surrounding windows. Oliver looked back at the building in disbelief that someone just put a bomb in some else's head. Okay Oliver has done (and will continue if needed) some sick things in his life but that was just wrong. It was pretty much enslaving someone to do whatever you wanted guaranteed. A sudden sharp pain came to Oliver as he realized his back had been badly injured from the blast. Diggle pulled up in the van where Sin already was waiting. Oliver got up off the ground and jumped into the van and the sped down the road.

* * *

Oliver was in his hideout treating his wounded back as Sin and Diggle stood by. Sin has never looked at Oliver with his shirt off before and she was having a hard time looking away. Not because of his body but what was on it. He had many scars all over his body including the one he just got from the explosion. There were so many she had to wonder where they all came from. She knows about the year on the island and the year with ARGUS that she still doesn't know much about. The last three years are a mystery to everyone because he just straight up refuses to talk about. There was a scar that looked like a tiger got a hold to him on his chest. The scar that stood out the most was the burn on his lower back of an oddly shaped arrow that look almost branded on him.

"See something you like?" Oliver said as he put a shirt on.

"What…no…I mean… I was looking at the scars," Sin said realizing she might have been staring a little too hard.

"You will get your share in this line of work," Oliver said.

"Not all of those are from your work in Starling Oliver," Diggle said.

"No, there all not."

"Ever going to tell us how you got them?" Sin asked.

"None of you never really asked how I got them," Oliver reminded them.

"Alright then how did you get those scars across your chest?" Sin asked first.

"Had a run in with an assassin that liked using metal claws as weapons. He won that fight and got away."

"What about the scar on your shoulder that looks like an H?" Sin pointed out.

"That came from a crazy ex-teammate," Oliver said remembering when Harley went compete bonkers on everyone.

"I don't think we have all night to go through his dozens of scars so let's pick this up after a good night sleep," Diggle said.

Sin put on her civilian cloths and headed home as Oliver and Diggle put away there things.

"You didn't have any questions about my marks?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"That's your business…besides I'm only concerned about one," Diggle said.

"The arrow burn on my lower back," Oliver correctly guessed.

"I'm not going to pry Oliver but in my tours in Afghanistan I heard a lot of legends and stories," Diggle finally put his bag over his shoulder. "I just hope that's all they are." With that Diggle walked out the room.

* * *

The man behind the computer screens was looking at the footage of the failed bank robbery he spent months perfecting down to the last detail. He scanned the outside of the building using the cameras and watched at the Arrow jumped into a van and sped off. He rewind the footage then noticed that there was a man behind the wheel not wearing a mask. He hacked into the opposite buildings cameras to get a better look at the driver then zoomed in and saw John Diggle driving the van.

"Let's find out who you are," the glasses man wearing said.

* * *

Sara woke up and saw Tommy lying next to her in bed. She hadn't gone to the hideout or as Felicity started calling it, the Arrow Cave which Oliver hated. She realized that her role in all this was pretty much the same. All she had to do was keep them informed and keep her ear to the ground letting them know what she learns. Felicity hung out at the cave when they went out waiting for them to need her computer expertise. Although with Sin's connections all over the Glades they pretty much stay ahead of the game. Although she did come in handy when she hacked the police radio giving them a false lead on the arrow. Her and Diggle's relationship has definitely been better since they started working together. They all had their roles to play in this "Crusade" as Oliver called it. Something that Sara thought about a lot was that Oliver has been the one on her dad's radar this whole time. He was right about the Arrow killing and although he does kill bad people it's still kind of hard to look at Oliver as the same guy he was five years ago.

"Morning beautiful," Tommy suddenly said.

"Morning," Sara said back with a smile.

"What you got going on today?" he asked sitting up.

"Just the usual with trying to save everybody. What about you?"

"Going to be at the company all day. Sometimes I wish my dad didn't just up and leave everything to me," Tommy complained.

"Well I think it's been good for you. I wouldn't be marrying the immature Tommy from five years ago. I find the more mature and responsible Tommy much more attractive," Sara crawled on top of Tommy.

"Really, well I find the noble and courageous Sara attractive as well. Although I found your old slutty version hot to."

Sara slapped him on the chest and then gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

The Black Canary was back in Starling as she needed to find a hacker that went by the name of Clock King. She had a source tell her that he did some work for Sportsmaster and whoever he worked for a while back. Huntress said that her source in Bludhaven tracked him to Starling and from what she heard about the bank earlier today he just might be here. If she was going to track this guy down then she is going to need to call the Arrow or Oliver as she now knows. He must have some sort of lead on this guy. She pulls out her phone and dials the Arrow's number.

"Hello," Oliver answers.

"I'm in town looking for a hacker. He may be related to the bank explosion from last night," Dinah explained.

"I had a feeling that there was a hacker involved," Oliver said back.

"He also may know something about Sportsmaster. So if we could question him before you put an arrow into him that would be a big help."

"I'll see what I can dig up on my end and get back to you," Oliver hung up the phone.

* * *

William Tockman or his work name Clock King sat behind his computer screens and in them were several angles of the Queen Consolidated building where he had tracked John Diggle. He had been following cameras all over the city to learn as much as he could of the man that worked for the Arrow. He knows where he lives, where he works, and the home of his lover that also works in the same building. This could prove to be a great opportunity for the Clock King to get his hands on the Arrow's friend. He looked at a screen where he saw Diggle opening the car door for Thea as they made their way into the building. All Tockman had to do was wait for the right moment to make his move.

He pushes a button on his keyboard "I have a job for you," Tockman said.

* * *

Felicity Smoak walked out of her favorite Restaurant that she went to for her lunch break. Life has been a little better since she finally found out what it was he has been doing this whole time. She has been helping every now and then with their nighttime hobbies but other than that it has been pretty much like it used to be. She turned the corner to head back to work when a black van pulls up and a man in a black mask jumps out and sticks a needle in Felicity's neck then put a bag over her head shoving her in the car. The van took off down the road without the incident being seen by anyone.

* * *

Diggle was in the Queen Consolidated lounge drinking coffee when a man approaches with a hat on and his head down carrying an envelope. Approaches Diggle who is suspicious right from the start and hands him the package and walks away. Diggle opens it and sees a phone inside which he put in his hand. The phone rings and an unknown number pops up on the screen. Diggle answers and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello, John Diggle," said a voice.

"Who is this?"

"You can call me Clock King and I have something you may be interested in," Tockman said.

"John," Felicity's voice come from the phone.

"Felicity!" Diggle panicked.

"You will do exactly as I say or she will pay the price…are we clear."

Trembling with rage Diggle answered "Clear."

"Good! I know you work with the Arrow and I need him to stop interfering with my plans," Tockman stated. "See to it that he does." The phone hung up.

Diggle clenched the phone in his hand and fought every urge in his body to not flip out.

* * *

Oliver was in his office putting the final paper work through the new buildings he was renovating. There have been many place not just in the Glades but all of Starling that needed rebuilding. He could see why crime has sky rocketed since he's been gone, nobody has anything g else to do to make a living. He soon got a text from Diggle that simply said…

"_We have a problem."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Felicity has been kidnapped and I think I'm being watched."_

"_You know who?"_

"_May be related to that bank attack from last night."_

"_I'll take care of it."_

This hacker was a series problem and he knew he needed to find out who this guy was before he did something to Felicity. Oliver pushed the com on his desk.

"Sin I need you," Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver was in an ally and night was coming and he knew Clock King would make his move soon. Or as Sin discovered his name was William Tockman. He was a hacker for hire that went solo recently according to her source. He needed to move quick if he was going to find this guy before he cleaned out a bank in Starling. Oliver dialed the Black Canary and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," she said.

"I know the identity of are hacker his name is William Tockman. He has someone hostage and he is threatening them so I can't make a move."

"Then what are we going to do?" Dinah asked.

"I can't stop the bank robbers but he can't hold it against me if you drop in."

"I stop the robbers you track Tockman but, remember I need to question him about Sportsmanster," Dinah reminded him.

"He'll be able to talk," Oliver assured.

"Okay I'll suit up for tonight, thanks…Ollie," Dinah chuckled a little before hanging up.

Oliver just shook his head now regretting telling her who he is. Oliver waited till he saw Sara coming over. He had contacted her to see what info she could dig up on William Tockman.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked.

"A lot actually," Sara said pulling out a stack of papers. "He used to live in Gotham City and worked at for Kord Industries. He apparently quit when he was diagnosed with MacGregor's Syndrome. Really expensive to treat from what I heard."

"Could be why he is robbing banks," Oliver assumed.

"I thought so to until I found out he has a sister in the hospital hear in Starling…you really going to kill this guy?" Sara asked.

"No, but this does give me something to go on."

* * *

It was finally night time and the Black Canary was keeping a close lookout for any signs of bank robberies. She was perched on a roof top looking over the city waiting for her moment. She had her ear piece in her ear where Ted Grant could tell her where she needed to go.

"BC I got something," Ted suddenly said.

"Just tell me which way to go," Dinah said as she leaped to the next building.

* * *

Oliver and Sin did their best to narrow down the place Tockman could be hiding. It had to be somewhere that was close to his sister's hospital but could support the Tech needed to pull off what he does. There was an old factory that was actually a place Oliver was going to renovate. They headed there full speed as Diggle drove the van. They came to a stop and jumped out the car and made their way into the building. Diggle honestly didn't know what he was going to do if he got his hand on Tockman but it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Dinah jumped through the glass ceiling of Wayne National Bank surprising the robbers. One ran over to her trying to punch her only to get elbowed in the nose and kicked to the ground. The others charged her having her block and dodge punches from all directions. She punched the one to her right then kicked the one in front of her and using the momentum did a black flip kick that hit the guy behind her. The last guy pulled out a knife that was easily knocked out of his hand and she punched him several times knocking him out.

Back at the factory Tockman watched the whole thing and was growing frustrated. He looked to Felicity who was sitting across the room tied to a chair.

"Maybe this will kill her," he said about to push the button to blowup their heads when a black arrow hits his hand. He screams in pain as he turns to see the Arrow, Arsenal, and Diggle standing there.

"Good shot," Oliver said to Sin.

Diggle didn't wait he rushed over to Felicity and untied her from the chair. As soon as she was free she jumped into his arms.

"Cute," Tockman said.

Diggle glared at Tockman then slowly walked over and punched him as hard as he could knocking him out.

* * *

A while later Black Canary showed up at the factory where she questioned Tockman. She got a few things to look into but nothing case changing.

"How did you find this place anyway?" Dinah asked Oliver.

"It was easy once we found out that he had a sister in a nearby hospital," Oliver explained.

"Where you get that info?"

"From a friend in the legal system."

Dinah paused and thought for a second who he could be talking about. It couldn't be her father because he wants his head on a stick then it had to be…NO! He's getting Sara involved in this, what the hell is he thinking?

"You need to be careful who you bring into this life," Dinah warned.

And with that they parted ways again each going back to their individual missions that will come together very soon.

* * *

Tockman sat in his cell counting the seconds he is spending away as his sister draws closer to death. A door could be hears opening and footsteps that sounds like high heels come closer and closer as they stop in front of Tockman's cell.

"What do you want?" Tockman said not looking up to see who it is.

"My name is Amanda Waller and I'm in need of someone of your particular skills," she explained.

"Don't see why I should waste my time helping you," he said.

"Because I can make sure your sister gets a very generous donation for her treatment."

That got Tockman's attention as he finally looked up at the dark skinned woman.

"What do you need?"

"I'd like to know about your bomb implants in your goons."

Tockman nodded and Amanda smiled and said, "Welcome to Task Force X."

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 17: THE COUNT RETURNS**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPISODE 17: THE COUNT RETURNS**

Oliver awoke to the sun hitting his eyes and he stirred in his bed. He lifted the covers off him revealing his scarred body and walked over to his closet to put a shirt on. The last few nights in Starling have been slow and it concerned Oliver as to why. He and Sin have been making there usual rounds around the city but the Russians and Triads haven't made a move in a long time and it was clear that fewer of their operations were around. If Oliver knew anything he knew tactics and when someone brings there forces out of the field all at once either they are planning an attack or retreating and he knew Anatoly and China White would never retreat.

He made his way down stairs where Thea was sitting drinking her morning coffee and eating her breakfast. "Mourning Speedy," Oliver greeted as he entered the room taking a seat at the table.

"Mourning Ollie, long day planned?" Thea asked.

"Not really, I'm still waiting for the paper work to process on those buildings I purchased so I thought I would take a day to myself," he told her.

"A day to yourself," Thea pondered. "I haven't one of those in a long time."

"You know you're allowed to take breaks to," he reminds her.

"If you were running the company Oliver you will see that there is no time for breaks," Thea looked down at her watch. "I better start getting ready before Diggle shows up. I think I'll wear the yellow today."

"You always did look good in yellow," Oliver said.

"I know," Thea got up from the table and left the room.

Oliver may have told her he had nothing planned today but that was a lie of course. He was going to look into what the Russians and Triad were doing but not as the Arrow.

Count Vertigo stood in front of a window looking out over Starling and all he could see was how bad he wanted to burn it to the ground. Sure he could be plotting to claim the throne and get rid of his niece Perdita but he couldn't stand the thought of that archer besting him. He knows that it was him who delivered the recording to Perdita rather China knows really doesn't matter because he needed her for his plan.

"Sir, Anatoly and White are here," said one of his men approaching.

"I'll be out shortly," Vertigo stated. The soldier left the room leaving him alone. He walked over to a silver briefcase and opened it. Inside was new version of his vertigo activating weapon that he got made from an insider at Star Labs. This one was much stronger than his last one and couldn't wait to see it in action.

He exited the room in his green coat carrying his cane that contained his sword and his vertigo weapon on his head. He saw Anatoly and China standing with their men in the room.

"I'm so glad you finally took me up on my offer," Vertigo greeted.

"Just make it quick because I'm sure I said I said to never come back to Starling," China said glaring at Vertigo.

"I remember but I come because we all have a problem we want dealt with and that's the archer and his ban of followers."

"I assure you we don't need your help," Anatoly said. "I have bested the archer once and will do it again."

"You may be able to kill him but will you kill what he leaves behind?" he asked the Russian.

"What do you mean?" China asked.

"He showed up in this city and turned it upside down and changed the way things are done. People have started to actually demand change and want all of your thugs gone. Some police have stopped taking bribes along with judges. Do I even need to mention the people who have started helping him? You have all seen or at least heard of the new one that wears black. We know they have a driver that is probably a look out and also back up. From the info they seem to have either they are well connected in the streets or they have someone on the inside of the law."

"Get to your point Vertigo," Anatoly interrupted.

"That's Count Vertigo Russian," Vertigo spat back.

"Not anymore from what I heard," Anatoly smirked.

"Watch yourself Beast I am not to be crossed," he threatened

"A man imprisoned by his 10 year old niece…I'll be sure to be careful," Anatoly turned and began to walk out the room.

"Looks like are business is done," China said following.

"No…it's…NOT!" Vertigo screamed as a he activated his vertigo weapon that instantly causing everyone but Vertigo's men to fall to the floor.

China held her head in pain falling to her knees and gritting her teeth. She looked to see Anatoly slowly moving towards Vertigo with clear attention to kill in his eyes. China was starting to have doubts that he was actually human. Vertigo just smiled as Anatoly made his way over to him one step at a time.

"You," Vertigo pointed to a soldier. "Bring him to his knees."

The soldier approached Anatoly and regretted in instantly as Anatoly grabbed the man by the collar and threw him across the room. Another approached Anatoly and was floored instantly by a punch. He continued to make his way to Vertigo who still firing his vertigo weapon until he couldn't take it anymore and fell to his knees.

"As you can see I am able to bring an entire room to its knees with a thought. Except for my men who are outfitted with a device that prevents them from getting effected by it. I have more men then both of you combined and they are better armed. All I want is the archer dead then you can go back to your business in this uncivilized city." Vertigo shut off his weapon and starred them down

China looked to Anatoly and then too Vertigo and agreed that he did have bigger numbers and better weapons then them. It would probably be best if they joined forces to get rid of the archer because trying to go to war with him would leave them all in bad shape.

"Fine Vertigo we will conspire with you to kill the Arrow but when this is over you leave," Anatoly said standing to look him in the eye. "But I get my showdown with the Arrow before you."

"That's fine, just make sure he lives long enough so I can see the look in his eyes when this city burns."

Oliver in sunglasses and a hoodie was on the streets gathering info on why the gangs have slowed down and not getting anywhere. He asked Sin to come help since she had the day off to and Oliver had to admit that she was really good at this. They have been gathering info in the Glades for hours till Oliver got a message from Sin.

"_I know why the gangs are underground." Sin texted._

"_Why?" Oliver replied._

"_The Count is back in town."_

Oliver froze and clenched his phone really tight at the mere thought that he was back in his city.

"_Meet me at the hideout I'll tell everyone else too." Oliver sent._

It did not take long for everyone to assemble at the hideout or the Arrow Cave as Felicity started calling it to Oliver's annoyance. It was nowhere near a cave and why would an arrow need a cave he wasn't a bat. Calling it the Quiver would be better…oh god why is he even thinking about this it sounds like something Harley would say.

"I hacked all the cameras in the airport and private hangers and started running a facial recognition scan and then look who I found landing in Stellmoore Air Field." Felicity was set up at her new station with the latest software Oliver could get his hands on and she loved it. On the screen she was pointing at was Count Werner Vertigo getting off the plane with other heavily armed men.

"Why would Lacroix be helping Vertigo get into Starling?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know but the Arrow is going to find out," Oliver said.

"Did you seriously just refer to yourself in the third person?" Sin said.

"Just get suited up. I need you to see if you can locate where Vertigo is," Oliver said.

"You got it," Sins said heading to get her suit.

Oliver approached Diggle "Watch her back."

"Always," Diggle said.

Oliver looked to Sara "See if your father knows anything."

"On it," Sara said leaving.

"Felicity, see if you can track Vertigo's movements from when he got off the plane."

"Will do," she said spinning in her chair.

Simon Lacroix sat in his home office and took in the view off his many items across the room. He traveled all over the world and has seen so many things he tends to reminisce about it often. He looked at the gold helmet he found in Egypt that is rumored to possess who ever wears it. Simon never tried putting it on he knows all too well that it could be true. His eyes fell on the green meteorite he found in Smallville. He looked at the bow and arrow set he use to practice with when training in Hong Kong with his old teacher who went missing unfortunately a long time ago. He had learned how to use it quite well before that happened. In fact he has learned a lot of things, like when he is being watched.

"You can come out I know you are there," he said looking to a corner in the room.

Oliver stood out from the shadows and looked at Simon who stood up from his chair.

"You helped Vertigo get into Starling. Why!?" Oliver demanded.

"I have my reasons. None that concern you?"

"I'm making it my concern," Oliver said. He quickly fired an arrow at Lacroix to injure him but was caught off guard when he caught the arrow before it hit him.

"You will have to be a lot quicker than that," Lacroix said.

Oliver still puzzled barley dodged when Simon through the arrow back and it landed in the wall. He turned to see Lacroix had jumped over the table and made his way over to Oliver and began attacking with a very swift and aggressive combo of punches and kicks. He moved well for a man his age Oliver noted and he must have trained his body for years.

Oliver blocked the punches he threw then kicked him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly shot back up and dodged Oliver's kick then landed a series of quick blows Oliver's ribs followed by grabbing his arm and flipping him into a book shelf. He kicked Oliver numerous times while he was on the ground before his leg was grabbed and he was brought down to the floor by a quick sweep from Oliver. The wrestled on the ground before Oliver finally was able to get the upper hand and put him in leg lock. Lacroix struggled for to get free but Oliver had his legs wrapped tightly around his neck. He slipped his hand under Oliver's leg and broke free and made his way to his bow and arrow. He quickly pulled back an arrow and fired almost hitting the vigilante. Oliver moved out the way and jumped out the office and pulled an arrow firing it at Lacriox who shot it out the air with his own arrow.

Oliver has even more questions now more than ever. Not just anybody with archery training could catch an arrow let alone shoot one out the air. He was dangerous and he has been working close with Thea the whole time. He died now. Both archers drew back there arrows and fired.

Sin in her Arsenal gear sat in the back of the van as Diggle drove through the streets waiting to hear back from Felicity on the whereabouts off Vertigo. They haven't heard back from Oliver yet so either he was still "talking" with Lacroix or he moved on ahead.

You guys I might have something," Felicity said over the earpiece.

"What you got?" Sin answered back.

"It looks like Vertigo is set up in some old facility on the edge of town," she replied.

"How's the defenses look?" Diggle asked.

"Looks like just a few guys are there along with the Count Dracula. The others seemed to have left into the city."

"Alright, we'll wait to hear from Oliver before making a move," Diggle said.

"What is taking him so long?" Sin wondered.

Oliver crashed into the glass table in Lacroix's living room sending a painful surge through his entire body. He looked up see Lacroix bringing his foot down and moved quickly out the way. He stood up and kicked him in the waist then punched him across the face only to get hit back by Lacroix's bow across the face. Oliver swung his own bow only to miss then kicked out his hand. Oliver dodged as Lacroix tried to strike him with his bow again he then grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him on the ground. Lacroix reached for his bow but Oliver already kicked it away. He stood up and engaged Oliver in a fierce exchange of blows and realized Oliver was getting quicker or rather he was slowing down. Oliver landed swift punches across his opponents body then kneed him in the stomach causing him to kneel over. He then grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed him into a nearby book shelf causing the shelves to fall. Lacroix looked up at the green hooded man and felt in his prime he probably could have taken him.

"It's over Lacroix," Oliver said.

"So it is," he said showing no signs of fear. A ringing suddenly came from Lacroix's coat. "I think that's for you."

Oliver snatched the phone out and answered it. "Who is this?" Oliver demanded.

"I think it would be best if you don't kill ," said the voice. He was using something to alter it.

"Why is that?"

"Because I know who you are Oliver or do you prefer Al Sah-Him?" the voice said causally.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver asked stunned. The only people who knew his other name were members of the League of Assassins.

"It does not matter who I am just do as I say. Let Simon go or everybody you know and love dies staring with you sister."

Oliver hung up the phone and looked down at Lacroix who was still sitting on the ground.

"I don't know what is going on with you or who you work for but I will find out and I will kill you," Oliver promised.

"I'm sure you will get your chance. The door is that way." Lacroix said standing up taking the phone from Oliver.

Oliver in a rage left the home and left Lacroix to his now very much destroyed home. He dialed a number on his phone.

"Thanks for the help," Lacroix said.

"I'm going to make a call to Sportsmaster we need to be sure we are ready for when the time comes," said the voice.

"From the looks of things Vertigo is doing are job for us," Lacroix responded.

"Vertigo will fail," the voice simply said. "He does not understand how the city works."

"Perhaps, but it can't hurt to get a head start."

"Keep me posted Komodo."

"Understood."

Sin and Diggle were stationed outside the facility Vertigo was holed up in and they haven't seen anyone come or go from the place. Sin was starting to get restless with all the waiting. Oliver called a while ago and said he was on the way but Sin was ready to now. Diggle looked in the mirror and saw a motorcycle coming in the distance. Oliver pulled up next to the van and both Diggle and Sin noticed the scars and bruises on his face.

"What happened?" Sin asked.

"Lacroix. I'll explain later let's get Vertigo," Oliver said getting off his motorcycle.

Sin hopped out the car and both heroes took to the shadows and began to infiltrate the place. They saw two guards stationed out in the front and Oliver quickly fired two arrows killing them both. He kicked the door open and both had there arrows ready to fire. They scanned the room looking for signs of any movement. That's when all the lights lit up in the room and they saw China standing above them with some of her goons.

"Wouldn't think you will get back in bed with Vertigo after last time," Oliver said.

"We both want you dead. I think that is a good enough reason," China said. "Capture the Arrow kill the other."

"Its Arsenal bitch," Sin said firing an arrow that China barley dodged.

They were both suddenly rushed by a mob of Triads the circled them. Oliver and Sin stood back to back ready for a fight.

Outside Diggle waited which was the worst part about being the back up. He never knew if they were going to get hurt or not. He had complete faith in Oliver skills and Sin surprised him more and more each day. A knocking sound suddenly came from the back of the van. Diggle pulled out his gun and stepped out to see what it was. He went to the back and saw Vertigo standing there. Vertigo unleashed a wave that made Diggle fall to his knees holding his head. He put his gun up but it was knocked away by Vertigo using his cane.

"You chose the wrong side," Vertigo said.

"I'll have to disagree with you," Diggle said still in a lot of pain.

Vertigo drew his sword from his cane then put it up to Diggle's chest. "Agree to disagree then," he said smirking as he drove his blade through Diggle's chest. He pulled the blade out and Diggle fell to the ground coughing up blood. Vertigo put his hand to his earpiece "White, we are done here."

Inside China looked down as the Arrow and…Arsenal were taking one guy down after the other.

"White, we are done here," Vertigo said to her on her ear piece.

Oliver kicked a guy in the face then took down another with an arrow to the chest. Sin fired an arrow hitting a guy in the shoulder then ran to the nearest goon and kicked him in the face. She noticed Oliver was behind her again and the two continued their fight. Sin fired her last arrow then punched a guy in the throat. She reached behind her and grabbed an arrow from Oliver's quiver and fired it at another incoming enemy.

"Fall back!" China announced to her men as she exited the room. "You should learn to keep your friends close archer," China said before leaving.

Oliver and Sin watched as the still alive and conscious Triad members leave.

"What did China mean?" Sin asked.

"I don't…Diggle," Oliver said running out the doors.

Diggle had been able to drag himself over to the front door of the van but he was about out of energy. Felicity was going to kill him he thought. He knew what he was getting into when he came to Oliver with all this. He just wished he got to have one more night with Felicity before he…

Daniel Brickwell was handcuffed (which was just for show really) as he was escorted to the visitor room. Why he was being allowed a visitor this late he has no idea. He walked into the room and saw a rather pale man with a green coat sitting at one of the windows. Brickwell sat across from him and picked up the phone.

"Who are you?"

"Does not matter who I am I come with gifts," Vertigo said.

"What gifts?" Brickwell questioned.

"Your freedom and the freedom with every inmate in this prison," he said.

"What's your deal? What do you get out of this?" Brickwell questioned.

"Chaos."

Sara was in the police station where her father was at his desk looking over a file. She didn't ask directly but could tell he didn't know Vertigo was back in town. Felicity gave her a call and told her that the rest of them were already on Vertigo's trail. She was about to leave the building when an explosion goes off in the distance and shakes the building causing the lights to flicker. People began to rush around and start making phone calls.

Detective Lance rushed over to Sara "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What was that?"

"Sir," McKenna Hall called. "There was an explosion at Iron Heights Prison. The inmates are breaking loose and are armed. They are requesting back up from all available officers."

"Then let's give it to them," Lance said. "I need all available personnel to gear up." He turned to Sara and pointed at her. "You stay put here till I get back." He turned and started getting ready with the other officers.

Sara pulled out her phone and dialed Oliver's number which went straight to voicemail. "Oliver call me back when you get this something serious is going on." 

**NEXT. EPISODE 18: CITY ON FIRE**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPISODE 18: CITY ON FIRE**

Felicity rushed through the halls of the hospital running passed a row of injured cops being treated. She turns a corner and sees Oliver and Sin outside a door. Sin was sitting down on the bench while Oliver stood in front of the door looking into the room where Diggle was. Felicity slowly approached and looked inside to see Diggle unconscious lying on the bed. She looked at Oliver who had a blank look on his face as he starred in the room. She wanted so bad to blame Oliver for this and give him a slap across the face but, she knows he is blaming himself enough for both of them.

"What happened?" Felicity asked as calm as she could.

"Vertigo," Oliver barley whispered.

"How is he?" Felicity asked wondering about Diggle.

"Doctor's didn't sugar code," he said. "They said it doesn't look good."

Felicity did her best to hold back tears but couldn't do it anymore as she broke down. Sin stood up and sat Felicity down next her to trying her best to comfort her. Oliver turned away from Felicity not wanting to see the pain he feels he caused and that's when he saw Sara standing at the end of the hall. He approached her and met her with the same blank stare.

"I got your message," Sara started. "How is he?"

"It doesn't look good," Oliver simply said.

"I'm sorry Olli," Sara said.

"How are things out there?" Oliver asked.

"Bad, really bad. Brickwell is leading the inmates at Iron Heights and I don't know how but some are armed and they have hostages."

"Had to be Vertigo that let them out and gave them weapons," Oliver concluded.

"I guessed as much to," Sara agreed. "What are we going to do?"

Oliver walked passed her and stood in front of a window that gave a great view of the city. He needed to find the Count quick but the leads he can follow include China with the Triads, Anatoly with the Bratva, and Brickwell who was currently surrounded by cops and inmates in a super prison. He had his work cut out for him if he was going to out a stop to this but where did he start. Oliver turned to look back at the others and he saw Thea standing there talking with Felicity. She figured that Thea would here about Diggle eventually.

"How are you Felicity?" Thea asked.

"I'm fine…but John…Oliver said it doesn't look good," Felicity said.

Thea looked up to look at her brother but he was gone. Sin noticed to as she and Sara shared a worried look on their faces.

* * *

Dinah who was currently in Gotham City was following a thug running with a bag of drugs. She was wearing her blonde hair and mask as she followed the thug into an ally where of course there was a group of men waiting for her. She gave a cocky smile as they were cut off guard by Huntress falling out the sky wearing her black and purple and holding her trusty crossbow. Dinah ran up and punched the nearest guy which Huntress followed with a roundhouse kick knocking down two guys. They began engaging one thug after the next quickly taking care of the opposition. Dinah dodged a man who came at her with a bat then cartwheeled kicked another guy. The man with a bat came swinging at her again this time she timed it just right and kicked his bat breaking it in two. She punched him multiple time in the face before he fell to the ground. Huntress was fairing just as well with her half of the low lives as she fired two arrows into ones legs then backhand another with her crossbow. She kicked the next one in the chin as she shot another in the shoulder. Dinah punched one in the face sending straight to Helena who knocked him out with a swift kick across the face.

"I think we had good tonight," Helena said walking over to the bag of drugs the goon dropped. She peered inside. "Damn," she suddenly said.

"What is it?" Dinah wondered.

"These aren't drugs this is Scarecrow fear toxin," Helena said.

"Scarecrow? When is that guy going to take a break?" Dinah expressed in frustration.

"At least it isn't Joker gas," Helena replied.

"Canary?" Ted suddenly came in over the ear piece.

"What is it?"

"Is that the old cat guy? Tell him I said hi," Helena said waving.

"We need to get back to Starling," he said seriously.

"What's going on?" Dinah asked.

"It's bad," is all he said.

Dinah looked to Helena who had a questioning look on her face. "I need to get back home it sounds serious."

"Go ahead I can take over from here. Let me know if you need help," Helena said. Dinah took off and Helena tied up all the goons till she suddenly felt she was being watched. "You sure took you sweet time didn't you," she looked in a dark corner and shadowy figure stood there with pointy ears.

"I was busy with other things," the dark figure said in a deep voice. "I can take over here you might want to follow Black Canary."

"What's going on in Starling?" she asked.

"A lot," he replied.

* * *

Sun came up in Starling and Oliver sat in his hideout thinking about his next move. He had spent the rest of the night getting any info he could. He grabbed any Russian/Triad gangster he could find and squeezed any info he could out of them but any leads turned up nothing. From what Sin had texted him, Diggle was not getting better in fact he was getting worse. All Oliver wanted to do was get his hands around Vertigo's neck but he had no idea where he could be hiding. Brickwell still had a firm grasp on the prison and the cops have been camping out all night to morning. He had made his terms clear with the police, either he walked out or he waste all the hostages he had. This was getting out of his hands and fast. He needed to find a lead or something to go on to get ahold of Vertigo.

Oliver stood up and turned on the TV hanging on the wall. The news was still on the prison standoff and it was quiet for the most part. Oliver knew that could change any second with one move from either side and it will lead to a lot of deaths. Oliver may not have a problem killing criminals but it's the cops that will take the biggest hit here. This city needed all the help it could get and the police couldn't afford a firefight right now. Oliver's attention returned to the TV screen where the image began to change and taking the place of the news station was Vertigo's face.

"Greetings people of Starling," he started. "I am Count Werner Vertigo and I am here to deliver a message. When night falls over your city the skies will be lit not by your cities lights but by the flames I will use to turn this city to ash…and all of you along with it. Just know that this is all because of your "hero" the Arrow.

With that the news was back on television and Vertigo gone. Oliver hears the door open behind him and standing there is Sin and Sara. They walk over and he sees that it is really hard to look at them.

"I guess you saw the announcement," Sin said looking at the TV.

"Yeah…I saw it," Oliver confirmed.

"What are you going to do Oliver?" Sara asked.

"What can I do? I have no clue how to find him and no one knows where he is?"

"Well you can't just give up?" Sin protest. "He just made an announcement on TV that he is the one responsible for all of this. There has to be somebody in the police department or someone looking for him."

"The police is tied up with Brickwell right now and I don't think my dad will risk sending men to go find him."

"I can find him." They all turned around and saw Felicity standing there. "He just sent a message across the entire city. I can track where it came from," she finished.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" Oliver asked her.

"Because sitting there is not going to save this city. I want to be by John's side but I can't sit back and do nothing while Vertigo threatens more people," Felicity walks up to Oliver. "When you get Vertigo you put an arrow in his chest."

"I plan on it," Oliver promised. "Let me know when you have something I have a call to make." Oliver looks to Sin. "Be ready." Oliver heads out the room phone in hand.

Felicity sat down at her computer and began her search for Vertigo Sin moved over to the work bench and started prepping her gear. Sara stood there for a second and then her phone rang. She looked at who was calling and it was Dinah.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"I see what's happening is everything okay?" Dinah asked.

"Okay as they can be?" Sara replied.

"How about dad?"

"He's at the prison still trying to figure it out."

"Well I'm on my way home."

"On your way home? You pick the strangest times to pop in."

* * *

Count Vertigo stood in the dark warehouse where he just sent his message to the people of the city. Behind him was China and a fully armed Anatoly in his KGBeast gear.

"The Arrow will show up hear and that is when you can get your showdown," Vertigo tells Anatoly. "Just remember to make sure he lives to see his city burn."

"I remember the agreement Count," Anatoly spat back.

"Good, then I'll be on my way to confirm everything else is in check." With a whip of his coat he walks out the room.

"Are you really going to capture the Arrow?" China asked.

"Of course not," Anatoly assures her. "I'm going to kill the Arrow and then kill him."

"Just be careful," she said.

"Getting attached to the beast Chien Na Wei?" Anatoly asked smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself," China turned away not really wanting to admit that she actually was starting to care for the Bratva leader.

* * *

Brickwell sat in the warden's office of Iron Heights prison as his most loyal man in the dump stood next to him never speaking a word. They called him Murmur because he sewed his mouth shut. Brickwell found he was surprisingly loyal for a serial killer. He had men constantly watching the cops and the perimeter of the building to make sure they don't try anything to get in. The hostages were locked up and being watched constantly to make sure they didn't lose their leverage. Brickwell had been informed of Count Vertigo's actions while he was in his coma but he really had to hand it to the man. He was able to smuggle weapons in and break all the inmates out of their cells. The phone on the warden's desk rang and he knew who it was calling already.

He picked up the phone and answered "hello Lance."

"Brickwell," Lance said back.

"You ready to hear my demands detective."

"Yes even though they will be unreasonable."

"I want a helicopter outside the prison along with trucks to transport me and every inmate here out of the city. When that time comes I don't want to see a single cop around. We are also going to take the hostages with us so don't try anything stupid. Are we clear Detective Lance?"

"Unreasonable like I said," Lance said really pissed off.

"You got two hours to get what I asked four and if my demands aren't met we start killing off hostages and then kill another every 10 minutes till I get what I want. Don't keep me waiting Lance I have a lot of hostages," Brickwell hung up the phone with a smirk on his face. He looked over to Murmur standing next to him who just gave a nod of approval.

* * *

Outside the Prison Lance sat in a police van clenching a phone. He stands quickly slamming the phone on the desk. He exits the van and makes his away across the field of law enforcement outside the prison. He walks up to the captain of the SWAT team who gathered around a layout of the prison.

"Have you found a way in yet?" Lance asked.

"Not one he hasn't covered. I hate to say it but he is not as stupid as he looks," the SWAT captain said.

"We need to think of something because I'm not letting that bastard escape," Lance said.

* * *

Oliver and Sin fully armed in there vigilante personas entered the building Felicity sent them. They slowly walked into the building and Oliver felt uneasy. It was far too quiet in the open space almost as he was being watched. Suddenly a huge figure fell from the roof knocking Sin across the head. Oliver fired off an arrow which missed as Anatoly moved out of the way. Oliver pulled back another arrow and aimed it as the two circled each other.

"I normally don't like to hit woman but I didn't want her getting in the way," Anatoly said keeping an eye on the archer.

"You die today," Oliver said.

"We shall see," Anatoly replied.

Oliver released the arrow which Anatoly shot out the air with his hand gun then fired several more shots that Oliver quickly moved out of the way of. Oliver flipped on top of a crate and jumped over to the other side. He couldn't have a serious fight with Sin lying in the middle of it. He landed on the ground and looked up to see Anatoly come crashing down with his knife. They began an intense and swift hand to hand fight that normal people probably wouldn't be able to follow. Anatoly sent swift thrust and slashes with his knife which Oliver was dodging until he got cut across the shoulder. He quickly kicked the Russian in the chest then smacked him with his bow. Anatoly came back around with a left hook that Oliver dodged then sent a flying spinning kick across the Russians face. Anatoly drew his handgun again only to have knocked out his hand with Oliver's throwing arrow. He through his knife at the archer who moved out of the way but he heard a snapping sound. Oliver looked at his bow and the string was cut by the knife. He cut his bow string again, he was going to have to find out what that knife was made of because normal knives wouldn't cut his bow string. Oliver glared at the man in front of him who was glaring right back.

"That was impressive," Oliver said tossing his bow to the ground.

"I have my moments," Anatoly replied.

They charged at one another and began to throw combination of fist and kicks at each other. In the end both knew it would come to what their body could handle. Neither would have been satisfied winning with a luck bullet or arrow. The real satisfaction would come from the better fighter. Anatoly blocked an incoming kick then sent a barrage of punches to the Arrow's chest and another to the face. Oliver stammered a bit quickly engaged the beast again. He elbowed the Russian across the face then sent a series of judo chops to his ribs then a kick to Anatoly's chest sending him against the wall. Oliver charges in with a flying knee hitting him in the gut then sent two punches across Anatoly's face. He went for a third only for it to be blocked and put in an arm lock by his opponent. Anatoly kneed Oliver in the face several times while holding his arm then flipped him on to his back. Oliver didn't hesitate to spring up off the ground and round house kick Anatoly across the face.

"You are fighting a lot harder compared to the first time we fought," Anatoly said.

Oliver took a brief moment to reflect on what Anatoly just said. His mind went to Diggle who was on his death bed right now but not just Diggle. Sin, Sara, Felicity, Thea, and everyone else. When he first came here he wanted to prove something about this city and didn't want too many attachments with people because it would distract him but now…

"I got a lot to fight for," Oliver answers.

"Not for long," Anatoly said.

He charged at Oliver fist flying and each one getting blocked and slapped away. Oliver ducked the next on and kicked Anatoly in the legs as hard as he could making fall on his back. Oliver grabbed and arrow from his quiver then plunged it into the Bratva leader's chest. Oliver looked down at the man and saw blood fall from his mouth. Oliver ran over back to Sin who was just starting to wake up after the knock to the head.

"You okay?" Oliver asked helping her off the floor.

"Yeah. Just didn't expect a truck to fall from the roof," she said rubbing her head.

"It was Anatoly," Oliver tells her.

"Where is he?"

"Put down…for good," Oliver said as he lead Sin to Anatoly's which was not there. "There no way he can be moving on his own we need to…" suddenly the building shakes and they hear explosions go off in the distance.

"What was that!?" Sin yelled.

"A building blowing up." Oliver said. "We need to get to the roof."

* * *

They burst through the roof door and look over the city where they see three buildings on fire. Oliver walks to the edge and looks at his city. He failed this city. He came her to prove it could be saved and now it's in worse shape than ever.

"What are we going to do next?" Sin asked looking at the burning buildings.

"That's a good question," a voice behind them said.

They turned to see Black Canary and Huntress standing there.

"Girl power," Sin remarked.

"We got a lot of work cut out for us," Helena said looking at the display. "It's been awhile Arrow."

"I hope you have a plan," Dinah said.

"We need to get Vertigo, find China White, stop Brickwell, and all three are backed by little armies." Oliver said.

"So you don't have a plan," Dinah said.

"I never said that," he replied. "Now that you two are hear there's only one thing left. Follow me."

They all followed behind Oliver who leaped to the next building.

* * *

They came to the Queen Factory where Oliver lead them through the empty place and then to a steel door with a keypad on it. Oliver pushed in the code and led them down stairs to the basement. The room was dim and it was hard to see in.

"I'm sure being in a room with three beautiful woman is every guys dream but what are we doing here?" Huntress asked.

"Make that four beautiful woman," said a voice. A woman in black and red stepped out of the shadows along with a large group of all black hooded foot soldiers.

"Who are you?" Sin asked.

"The rest of the plan," Oliver said.

"I'm Nyssa Al Ghul Heir to the Demon."

* * *

**NEXT. EPISODE 19: RETALIATION **

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I am really sorry about that. School started and I just don't have the time I use to. Not to mention the writer's block that I've had for a while. I'm still 100% determined to finish this story and bring many more in the future…life willing. Thanks to all of you and hope to hear your thoughts.**

**CONSTANTINE ON ARROW F**K YEAH!**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPISODE 19: RETALIATION**

**THREE YEARS AGO**

Oliver's eyes opened very slowly as he found himself lying on an extravagant bed in a pretty big room. He got up looking around and was trying hard to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was the explosion at Maseo's house as he was trying to help his family escape. He decided it was time to get answers and think about the other stuff later. He walked up to the door but before he could open it someone walked in wearing all black with his face covered in a hood and mask. Oliver got a bad feeling from his instantly and quickly kick the man into the hallway. Oliver ran out and threw a punch that the man blocked and the hit Oliver in his gut causing him to lean over. Oliver tackled the guy into the wall and punched several times in the ribcage before lifting him in the air and pinning him to the ground. Oliver punched him in the face again and again before bringing an elbow crashing down knocking him out. Oliver caught his breath rubbing his long dirty blonde hair and looked the guy over his eyes fell on his sword. He picked up and took it out its sheath. It was different from what he was use to using when train with Slade but it would do.

He walked swiftly through the halls carrying the blade and came across two more black hooded men. They drew there blades and began to attack Oliver who blocked there attacks. Oliver dodged blocked the blade strikes as the came raining in from all directions. These guys were good but he trained with the Slade for almost a year and they were not as good as him. He kicked one in the guy the gut and then barely dodges the next guys attack then slashes his leg with the sword making him fall down in pain. The other one got up and engaged Oliver once more as they began to clash their swords again. The mystery man tried his best but Oliver got the better of him and knocked the sword from his hand and put a deep cut into his arm then hit him across the head with the hilt of the sword.

He ran as quickly as he could trying to find a way out of where ever he was at. He came to a very open room that must have been for training because he saw the walls lined with swords, staffs, and…a bow and arrow. He walked over wanting to get his hands on his signature weapon. As he lifted his hand to grab it a knife flew into the wall barley missing his hand. He turned around and saw a man wearing the same black gear that the others were wearing except he didn't have a mask and hood on. He had a balding head and a graying goatee. Oliver stepped back from the bow and eyed the man. He watched as he drew his sword and the two began to circle one another. In the blink of an eye the sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the room as they began to fight it out.

* * *

Oliver fell to the floor spitting blood out his mouth with a bruise across his face. He looked up and sees a chair that he is sure is a throne of some sort. The man that just bested him stood behind with his hand on his sword ready to draw it if needed. Oliver looked back at the throne and noticed a woman standing there in black and red with long dark hair. It was a moment before the man that would change Oliver's life came out wearing a long green and gold robe with a sword at his side. His hair was black and slicked back and Oliver knew he was in charge. The man calmly sat down in the chair and looked at Oliver for a few seconds.

"Most people are grateful when someone saves their lives. They usually don't attack them as soon as they awake," the leader said.

"I didn't know where I was," Oliver said. "I went off instinct."

"He bested three of are men," the guy who just beat Oliver said.

"Al-Owal I thank you for bringing him to me alive," the leader addressed the man standing behind Oliver. He turned his attention back to Oliver "Do you know why I brought you hear."

"No," Oliver said.

"I know what you did for Maseo and his family and I saw what you could do," the leader said.

"You know Maseo?" Oliver asked.

"Not for long but after his escape from ARGUS he wanted to get his family protection and was going to come work for me in exchange for it."

"Is he hear?"

"No I decided to leave him be for now. After your little stunt he got off not only ARUGUS's radar but mine as well."

"Then why am I here?" Oliver finally asked.

"Because I think you will be a better addition to my organization than Maseo would have."

"What is your organization?"

"My name is Ra's Al Ghul, Head of the Demon, leader of the League of Assassin's," Ra's finally reveled himself and his followers. "We serve only one purpose. To keep the balance in the world free from the corrupt."

"And you want me to join," Oliver finally stood up.

"You will kneel before the great Ra's Al Ghul," the woman standing next to Ra's said.

"Its fine Nyssa," Ra's said raising his hand. "This is my youngest daughter Nyssa Al Ghul."

"Heir to the Demon," Nyssa added.

"So what do you say Oliver. Would you like to put your talents to a cause beyond that of your corrupt government? Would you like to make the world a better place?" Ra's asked.

* * *

**PRESENT**

It was real quiet as Dinah, Helena, and Huntress eyed the mystery woman standing with a small army of armed men.

"Al Ghul?" Dinah said. "As in Ra's Al Ghul!" she said turning to Oliver.

"Who's Ra's Al Ghul?" Sin asked.

"The leader of the League of Assassin's," Dinah said still looking at Oliver.

"They don't sound like the good guys," Sin said.

"There not," Helena chimed in.

"Depends who you ask," Nysaa said.

"How do you know them Oliver," Dinah demanded.

"Because…I'm a member," Oliver admitted.

"You're an assassin?" Sin said surprise.

"It's not as bad as your making it sound. Everything I did with the League is what I'm doing in Starling just on a smaller scale," Oliver defended.

"We need to talk now," Dinah said heading up the stairs. Oliver looked over at the others and followed behind her. When Oliver came to the next floor he already saw Black Canary unmasked and taking off her blonde hair.

"Dinah?" Oliver said. He almost wanted to hit himself for not seeing it sooner.

"You can't seriously trust these people!" Dinah suddenly spat furiously pacing back and forth.

"I trust them, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked them to come here."

"Do you know what these people have done? What they have tried to do?"

"Some of their methods are a little extreme but they mean well!" Oliver said voice getting louder.

"They mean well! Oliver they would have destroyed Gotham City if it wasn't for Batman. They tried to destroy a city full of innocent people because Ra's Al Ghul said it was beyond saving!"

"And they would have done the same to Starling if I hadn't comeback!" Oliver shouted. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm trying to prevent that from happening and if we don't stop Vertigo then Starling very well see a greater threat than it's ever seen before."

"I can't believe you would join them," she said.

"They saved my life and helped me when I had nowhere else to go. I joined because I believe in what they stand for and I don't regret it." A long pause came as they just looked at each other. "I'm going back down there and we are going to come up with a plan to put an end to this. Like it or not we need them to save are city." Oliver turned away from his onetime lover and head back down stairs.

* * *

Nyssa had been eyeing Sin for a while and she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" Sin said.

"That suit fits you well," Nyssa said.

"Thanks," she said confused. "Oliver gave it to me."

"I know. He asked me to have it made for you," Nyssa informed.

"You made this?" Sin asked.

"Not me specifically but he contacted me saying he needed a suit made for someone. Didn't think he would be taking on sidekicks."

"I'm not a sidekick," Sin said.

"I'm sure Robin says the same thing."

"Robin wishes he was me."

"I like you," Nyssa simply said.

"Man I feel left out," Helena said. "And those guys behind you are creepy. They haven't moved since we got here," she said looking at the group of armed men that she was starting to think were statues.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Oliver came into view with Dinah behind him.

"Are we finally ready to get started? I didn't come all the way out here to deal with drama," Nyssa said.

"Yea we're ready," Oliver said taking the center of the room. "We have three targets tonight but we only have the location on one. Brickwell is held up in Iron Heights like a fortress with armed inmates. He also has hostages and saving them should be are first priority. We'll need a most of you men for this part Nyssa," Oliver said.

"That's perfectly fine," she said. "I'll take them in save the hostages then take care of Brickwell."

"I'm going to," Dinah said. Oliver already knew why she wanted to go. He father was there and she wanted to make sure he was safe.

"That's fine," Olive agreed.

"Next is China White leader of the Triad in Starling. We don't know where she is but Nyssa already has some of her men looking for her. It shouldn't be long before they turn something up. I want Huntress and Sin to handle it when they do."

"Wait, if Nyssa and Dinah are going after Brickwell and me and Huntress are taking on China then that just leaves you with…" Sin stopped.

"When we find Vertigo I'll be taking care of him with a small group of League members for back up," Oliver finished.

"No offence Oliver but you track record with him isn't exactly you know good," Sin said.

"I can Vertigo," Oliver assured. "I just need you all to do your part so I can do mine."

They were hesitant for a bit and decided they needed to trust him. Dinah, Huntress, and Sin along with the other league members headed back upstairs. Oliver and Nyssa were alone in the basement.

"Do you have it?" Oliver asked.

Nyssa pulled out a vile that held a clear liquid. "Water straight from the Lazarus Pit." Oliver grabbed the vile but Nyssa didn't let go. "My father wanted me to tell you that you were now even with the help we are offering but with this you are now in his dept."

"I understand. And like him I will do any favor he ask of me in the future," Oliver assured.

"Good," Nyssa said releasing the vile to Oliver. She then planted a kiss on his lips before proceeding upstairs. "You be careful," she said putting her hood on. Oliver nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Felicity and Sara sat in the hospital waiting for Oliver. He had sent them message to meet him there outside Diggle's room. The hospital was crazy with bodies coming in and out after the recent explosions no doubt Vertigo caused. They both noticed Oliver coming down the hall in his civilian clothes.

"What was so urgent?" asked.

"In the room," Oliver said. All three went inside and closed the door. "Sara keep watch." Oliver pulled out the vile and a shot needle and began to put the liquid in it.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Felicity asked quickly.

"Saving his life," he responded. He put the needle in the in the IV pumping fluid into Diggle and pumped the Lazarus liquid in it.

"He should be fine now," Oliver said.

Felicity saw instantly his vitals were stabilizing. "What was that?"

"I'll tell you later when we have time for now stay with him till he wakes up." Oliver left the room as Diggle began breathing normal and his heartbeat picked up pace.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

A black clad hooded figure ran through the halls of the compound ran by a warlord in Kahndaq. Most missions were supposed to be discreet and kept to the shadows but today a message needed to be sent. The hooded figure came to a door and kicked it open to see several armed henchmen in the room. The hooded man pulled his bow out and fired an arrow before they could react. The armed men fired their weapons at the mystery man as he jumped behind a pillar. He quickly came out from behind it and fired more arrows hitting several men. He then tossed numerous smoke bombs causing a smoke cloud to form around the room. The men shot randomly hitting each other not sure where this attacker would strike next.

"Stop shooting," one of the men shouted.

The rest complied and started searching the smoke waiting for the attacker. The sound of an arrow being released is heard and a man falls to the ground. They fire but they don't hit the target as arrow after arrow is shot and only one remains. He backed up against the wall and the smoke started to fade enough for him to finally see. The hooded man stood in the middle of the room bow in hand. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger and only got a clicking sound. The black clad archer raised his bow and fired an arrow into the last guy's chest. He then proceeded to the next room where there leader sat in his chair. His name was Khem-Adam or at least that's the name he told everyone. Anyone with basic knowledge knows that the real Khem-Adam was a leader in Khandq a long time ago and people have been using his name for years.

"You think you can stop me," Adam said. "Even if you kill me more will take the name and will carry are ways across the world."

The hooded man walked up to Adam and looked him dead in the eye. "Unlikely."

Adam pulled a gun from under his desk only for it to be smacked out his hand and have his head bashed on the desk.

* * *

Outside the compound of the warlord the citizens of the country watched shocked as Khem-Adam's body came crashing out the window of his office with a rope around his neck. He hung there for all to see with a black arrow in his chest.

* * *

The hooded man was now back at his home of Nanda Parbat where he entered the room where Ra's Al Ghul sat. He took off his mask and hood to show Oliver Queen his hair shaved off and not the long blond hair he came here in. He kneeled before Ra's as he looked up at his mentor who had Nyssa at his side.

"Mission accomplished," Oliver said.

"Very well done," Ra's said. "You prove yourself to be one of us more and more," Ra's complimented as he stood up from his seat and approached the still kneeling Oliver. He put his hand on Oliver shoulder. "Stand, walk with me." Oliver did as the Demon Head ask and stood up and began to follow him.

Neither spoke a word as Oliver followed Ra's through the halls of the League base of operations. They eventually came to the training room where they looked down on several old and new members training. Oliver couldn't help but notice a young man probably around Thea's age training with a veteran member. He had really black hair and his moves showed he had other training outside the league. A lot like Oliver was in a way.

"He's new," Oliver said still looking at the boy.

"Yes he is. Ra's confirmed. "My eldest daughter Talia brought him here after a very tragic experience he had. His name is Jason Todd and I must say he's a lot like you were when you first arrived."

Oliver saw what Ra's mint by that because the boy had a lot of talent he just needed it focused in the right areas. "Why did Talia bring him here?" Oliver asked. He has never met Talia face to face but has heard stories about her.

"She felt guilty in having a hand in his murder. She also had a soft spot for his former mentor. A man I thought could take my place someday but I realize he would not uphold our ways," Ra's said.

"Not like Nyssa?" Oliver asked.

"Not like you," Ra's said looking over his students. "I look at them and think who should take my place when my time comes."

"You don't consider Nyssa?"

"There has been an unspoken tradition in passing down the name of Ra's Al Ghul. Every one accept the first Ra's was an outsider not born into the League. And I intend to keep that tradition to honor the ones before me." Ra's calmly walked away leaving Oliver alone.

Oliver continue to look over the training ground until Al-Owal approached him from the side.

"Good to see you back brother," Al-Owal greeted with a smile.

"Like wise Al-Owal," Oliver responded.

"I heard of your mission, I wish I could have gone would have been a lot like Vlatava. Perhaps if you had those skills when we first met things would have been different."

"I doubt it since I still haven't beaten you," Oliver said chuckling.

"I was trying to be modest," Al-Owal said. "I do think you have the greatest talent among the outsiders we have brought into the League.

"It's thanks to great teachers like you and Ra's that I can do what I do," Oliver responded.

"I suppose but you must have had some great teacher before because your still the best archer hear counting me."

"I suppose so," Oliver said thinking back to his first time learning the bow with Yao Fei and Shado. It seemed so long ago compared to now.

* * *

Oliver entered his room and began to undress. He took his shirt off and glanced in the mirror on the wall looking at his scarred covered body he couldn't help but think about how he got each one. He found himself doing it a lot before bed when he returns on missions. Most of them reminded him of the island and others of his Suicide Squad days. The only one he had of the League so far was the arrow burnt into his lower back side. He lied down in the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver felt moving in his sheets and reacted to slow as a hand grabbed his throat and pinned him to the bed. Nyssa stood on top of him only in her underwear with a smile on her face.

"You're getting better," she said as she grabbed the knife from under his pillow and threw it across the room.

"You can't keep doing this," Oliver said.

"Why not?" Nyssa teased as she got closer to his face.

"Your father-."

"Already knows. You don't think Ra's Al Ghul would not find out? Oliver, he approves so stop worrying and kiss me." Oliver did just that as he rose up and kissed Nyssa while rolling on top of her.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Nyssa and Dinah stood on top of a building looking over the situation at Iron Heights. Time was almost up for Lance and Brickwell was going to start wasting hostages if they didn't get in there. Dinah could see why her dad was having so much trouble with getting into the prison. Brickwell had it sealed off like a fortress and any sign of the police they would kill a hostage.

"We need to get in there without raising any suspicions," Dinah said.

"We need to find out where he is keeping the hostages. That way we can focus on Brickwell after their safe," Nyssa concluded.

"Any ideas?" Dinah asked.

"I have one but you might not like it," Nyssa said.

"What? The sewers?" Dinah joked. Nyssa just gave a plain stair. "Crap. The sewers."

* * *

Nyssa, Dinah, and the other league members walked through the sewers. It was dark, damp, and disgusting. Dinah hated every second she had to spend walking in it.

"I have a question," Dinah suddenly said. She needed to get her mind off the terrible place she was in.

"Yes?" Nyssa answered.

"Oliver how was he? You know in the League?"

"The same as he is now," Nyssa said.

"I doubt that."

"Doubt what you want but the League is not the evil organization you think it is."

"I doubt that too," Dinah remarked.

"You know Oliver yes?" Nyssa asked.

"A little," Dinah said.

"You mean a lot ," Nyssa suddenly said.

"You know who I am."

"I knew before Oliver. I just kept quiet about it," Nyssa informed. "So back to my question. Do you think Oliver would have joined the League if he felt we were bad people?"

"I honestly don't know. Time has a weird way of changing people," Dinah said mostly referring to herself.

"I guess you would know."

They stopped at a wall and Nyssa pointed up and there was a grate on the ceiling above them.

"Why didn't the cops use this?" Dinah asked.

"Because this is not in the city records," Nyssa said pulling an arrow from her quiver and firing an arrow at the grate. The arrow stuck to it and began to disperse acid all over leaving a hole where the grate was.

One by one they all climbed up the hole and found themselves in a closed off area. It must have been closed off from the rest of the prison to cover up the grate leading to the sewers.

"Now what?" Dinah expressed.

Nyssa put another arrow on the wall that began to disperse acid and a hole formed where they were able to get to the other side. They found themselves inside the prison wash room alone.

"You all split up and find the hostages. When you locate them you get back to me immediately," Nyssa ordered the assassins. Without a word they began to make their way across the prison as Nyssa and Dinah waited.

* * *

Sin and Helena followed the ninja looking league members as they lead them to China White's location. Sin had a lot of questions as to what these guys are all about and from what Helena and Dinah said they didn't sound like good people. But Oliver was or is a member and Sin knows he's a good guy. He said all he did in the League was what he was doing in Starling so how bad were they really. They suddenly came to a stop outside the Starling Harbor.

"Guess China is down there somewhere," Helena said loading her crossbow.

"Then let's take care of her," Sin said.

"We can't go in blind we need to mind are surroundings," Helena advised.

"You sound like Oliver."

They snuck quietly into the harbor doing their best not to alert anyone to their presences. Helena spotted a look out and saw hi quickly fall dead by a black arrow. She turned and saw the League member who fired it. In her early days she was all about taking out the trash for god but Dinah and Bruce showed her another way.

"No killing," she said to them…none responded.

"Don't waste your time. I'm pretty sure there robots," Sin said.

They continued and stopped outside a ship where the League members began to climb up. Sin and Helena followed as they came to a window. One of the League members pointed inside of a window telling them to look inside. Helena and Sin looked inside and saw the KGBeast himself lying on a bed with bandages going across his chest. Sitting next to him was China White who looked on with a concern look.

"So that's how he survived," Sin said.

Suddenly gunshots go off causing all the League of Assassin member to disperse in multiple direction. Sin and Helena jumped behind a crate and saw a group of Triad members armed and heading in their direction.

"Let's get to it," Helena said jumping out and firing a storm of arrows at the thugs.

Sin pulled out her guns and followed Helena's lead hitting many thugs with her rubber bullets.

* * *

Dinah and Nyssa moved through the shadows in the prison staying out of sight. They knew where the hostages were and wanted to get them out as soon as possible. They stopped when they came to a corner and picked behind it. They saw a few armed and unarmed guards looking after a cell that held guards and other staff members. Nyssa spotted some of her fellow League members hiding across from them. Nyssa gave a nod and they all jumped out firing arrows at the armed men first to get them out the way. Dinah ran in and punched the first guy that came close then kicked another across the face. Nyssa pulled out her sword and cut down any who approached her. Dinah leaped off a nearby wall and knocked out the next guy. The group was quickly handled thanks to help from Nyssa's friends. Dinah moved over to the cell where all the hostages were sitting. She unlocked the door and they began to pour out.

"Follow me and we'll get you all out of here," Dinah said.

Dinah lead the hostages through the prison and took out any who got in there way. The League did a good job in keeping pursuers off of them. They finally came back to the room the lead to the sewer.

"Just jump down there and take the sewer all the way to the surface," Dinah ordered. "Once the police see you all are safe then they can storm the place." The hostages complied.

Dinah met with Nyssa and the other League members in the hall.

"Now this is where the fun starts," Nyssa said as a mob of inmates began charging at them.

* * *

Sin and Huntress along with the few League members with them fought off the Triad dwindling there forces one by one. The League members ignored Helena's order about the no killing thing and were taking guys out with their arrows and swords. Sin found herself dodging two guy at once as they cornered her to the side of the ship. She blocked one guys attack and while kicking the other. She flipped the other over making him fall in the ocean. The other guy came up to Sin again only to get put back down when Sin pulled out her fighting stick and knocked him in the head.

Helena shot another Triad with an arrow then backed another coming from behind her. She flipped over one that tried to tackle her ad shot him in the leg. In an instant a knife flew by Helena that she was barely able to dodge. She turned to see China White approaching her another knife in hand.

"Get off my ship," China warned.

"Make me," Helena said back.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

A dark raining night over the city of Moscow Oliver stood strong as an arrow was being aimed at him by his once good friend Al-Owal. He never suspected betrayal from him and that made it hurt all the more.

"Why? How could you work for him?" Oliver said.

"I have my reasons," Al-Owal said. He released the arrow at Oliver who caught it right before it could hit his chest. "I trained you well."

"Your mistake," Oliver said drawing his sword.

Al-Owal fired more arrows at his student who ducked and dodged then cut one out the air using his sword. When Oliver got to close Al-Owal drew his sword and the two engaged. There blades clashed as they fought each other and the rain. Their swords moved swiftly and one mistake could lead to death. Oliver moved out the way of a large swing by Al-Owal and kicked him in the back. He caught himself before he could hit the ground and barley blocked the next attack Oliver came at him with. He w able to get back to his feet but Oliver kept over powering him. Al-Owal maneuvered his blade throwing Oliver off guard causing him to drop his sword. Al-Owal brought his sword which Oliver caught in his bare hand. Oliver punched him in the throat and took the blade from Al-Owal plunging it in his chest then taking it out. Al-Owal knew the boy ha talent and he knew he would not win this fight. He looked up at Oliver with a blood filled smile before he fell to his death. Oliver stood there and watched the blood mix with the rain on the roof. He turned as soon as he heard footsteps to see Nyssa.

"You did it," Nyssa said.

"I did," Oliver said sticking the blade in the ground he just killed his good friend with.

* * *

Back at Nanda Parbat Oliver sat with Ra's in his room as he told him what happened. It shocked Ra's as Oliver explained of Al-Owal's betrayal.

"I thank you for telling me this Oliver," Ra's said.

"If you don't mind I will like to be excused," Oliver said.

"Of course," Ra's understood. Oliver left the room and Ra's picked up a cup from the table and drunk from it. He then in a burst of Rage threw it at the wall. "Darhk," he hissed.

* * *

Oliver was back in his room lying in his bed next to Nyssa. They were pretty silent still thinking about Moscow.

"Are first mission together was pretty fun," Nyssa said trying to lighten the mood. Oliver stayed quiet. She got up leaning on one arm looking at Oliver. "You did what you had to do Oliver."

"Just because it's what I had to do doesn't make it easier," Oliver said meeting her eyes.

"Maybe not but you should be proud. The halls will echo with your accomplishment and you will be respected in all of Nanda Parbat." She kissed Oliver and got out the bed to get dressed.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling and just kept to his thoughts the rest of the night not falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Oliver met with the other League members in the throne room where Ra's already waiting for everyone. When everyone was lined up he stood and then everyone bowed.

"Yesterday, someone we thought a brother betrayed us to the enemy. Luckily a true brother was there to stop him," Ra's looked to Oliver. "Oliver come forth." Oliver approached Ra's and kneeled before him. "You have proven yourself time and time again yesterday you confirmed it. You are one of us. From this day forward like my daughter stands at my right you will stay my left."

Oliver lifted his hand and saw Ra's gesture toward the throne. Oliver knew what he had to do and he stood and took his place at the left hand of the demon. Ra's gave a genuine smile and took his seat.

"On to new business," Ra's said. "There is a city that needs cleansing."

* * *

**NEXT: THE CONCLUSION. EPISODE 20: TO BE A HERO**

**A/N: I also have the prologue to Suicide Squad Earth 2 up if you would like to check it out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINALE EPISODE 20: TO BE A HERO**

Oliver stood on the roof of his hideout waiting to hear back from the other League members on Vertigo's location. The buildings that Vertigo blew up were still being dealt with and showed no signs of calming down. He still hadn't heard any changes with what was happening with Brickwell but with the now unmasked Dinah who is the Black Canary and Nyssa with her team everything should be okay. He got word the Sin and Helena had engaged the Triads and he worried but he had complete faith in both their skills. The last piece was Vertigo and the small army he brought to Starling. Oliver had been running all locations in his head for him to hide with his army but still couldn't turn up anything. Where was Vertigo hiding?

* * *

Detective Lance stood outside and was running out of time. Brickwell would call soon and be expecting his terms met but there was no way they would approve it. He was about out of options until a group of people in guard and staff uniforms from Iron Heights came running up to them.

"Where did all of you come from?" Lance asked quickly.

"Vigilantes broke into the prison using the sewer and let us all go," a woman said.

"There are no hostages?" Lance asked.

"No," a guard confirmed.

"Everyone gear up!" Lance shouted. "Get all teams ready! We're storming the place!" he turned to McKeena Hall. "You're with me Hall." Lance was ready to put a stop to this.

* * *

Inside Iron Heights Nyssa and Dinah fought their way past countless inmates seeking to stop them. Brickwell no longer had hostages and knew it was a matter of time before the police stormed the place. Dinah elbowed a guy in the face then performed a spinning air kick knocking out another who came behind her. Nyssa swung her sword gracefully as she took down one guy after the next as they came at her one after the other. She cut through another guy then kicked the next square in the jaw making fall to the ground. The other league members were doing just as well and it became more and more apparent how one sided this fight was getting.

"Screw this I'm going back to my cell," an inmate shouted.

"Don't be a coward," another shouted then was shortly hit with an arrow after words.

Inmates began to scatter to cells and to any other exit they could find trying to flee from the attackers.

"Take down any you can," Nyssa ordered.

"NO!" Dinah shouted. She approached Nyssa in a hurry. "There retreating and we have bigger problems to worry about. I've been tolerant up till now about your methods but not when they are surrendering. The cops will be coming in soon and I prefer we take down Brickwell before they show up."

Nyssa just stood there for a minute. "Fine let's get to Brickwell. Let the cops deal with the trash."

* * *

Brickwell was gearing up getting ready to fight his way out if needed. He wasn't about to be put back in a cell and he would takeout anyone who got in his way. He looked around and only the most loyal ones he met in prison were still around. He turned to his new right hand Michael Amar aka Murmur who had been useful in prison and looked to having him on the outside. Brickwell had to worry about getting out first though. From what one of his men told him there was a group of arrow shooting ninjas heading this way.

"Murmur, I want you to take a few men and flank these freaks," Brickwell ordered. Murmur just nodded and took men walking out the room. "The rest of you with me. Today we will get out of this hell hole."

* * *

Huntress was engaged in an intense fight with China White who was proving to be a challenge. Helena lost her crossbow in the fight and China's knives were proving to be a pain in the ass. China moved swiftly with her blades as Helena tried her best to dodge the quick strikes. China kicked the Huntress in the stomach then followed with a knee to her face. She tried to hit her with a swing of her knife but Helena caught her hand the punched her in the face then followed with a barrage of swift kicks hitting China all over her body. China moved out the way of a swift kick aimed for her head then delivered to cuts to Helena's leg making her fall to the ground. China jumped up ready to bring her blades down killing the hero but Helena rolled out the way just in time and got back to her feet. She had blood falling out her leg and she limped as she kept watch on the white haired woman. Working with one leg was going to be difficult and she was already having trouble. China charged at Helena as she braised for another engagement before an arrow flew between them. Sin jumped in front of China and pulled another aiming it at the Triad leader. She had been keeping an eye on their fight and saw where it was going.

"You're out of your league little girl," China said. The young hero's face may be covered but she can tell she was on the young side.

"Let's see if you think that after I kick your ass," Sin said firing the arrow.

China ducked out the way the arrow whizzing past her hair and they charged each other. Sin through the first punch nailing China in the face. China came swiping with her knives trying to hit the black clad hero but couldn't even come close to hitting her. Sin dodged China's next attack then brought her leg up kicking her across the face. China spun around before catching herself then went on the attack again. Helena watched in awe as Sin swayed in all directions dodging China's knives. Helena continued to be surprised by how it seemed Sin knew where to move to stay out of China's way then capitalize to attack. Sin herself couldn't explain how she was doing it but she could tell what China's next move would be. Sin hit China with another punch across the face followed it with an elbow to the jaw then ended it with a strike from her bow. China with blood running down her head was getting furious with the young hero. She was just barley handling her henchmen a moment ago how was she getting the best of her. She took a brief second and saw that her forces were dwindling and she was going to be outnumbered soon. She needed to be a stop to this somehow but what could she do. She had Anatoly in the back and she couldn't just leave him there. At the same time she had her crew she needed to protect as well. Just as she was about to engage Arsenal again gunfire suddenly erupts hitting the League of Assassin members. China looked to see the Bratva members come crashing in taking on the hooded foes. China was going to get out of this and so was everyone else.

* * *

The city was in chaos and Roy Harper was going through the streets looking for Sin. He had been calling her phone all night and hasn't got a single answer. The way things were going in Starling anything could have happened to her. He checked all her usual hangouts except for the place he was heading to now, the place she worked. He moved as fast as he could though the panic filled streets as he worked his way to Queen Consolidated in hope of finding her there. He came to the front of the enormous and pulled on the front doors which were locked. Guess he should have figured they would be with all that's going on. There had to be another way to get in the building so he made his way around to the buildings parking garage which he found with the gate down closing off the entrance. He didn't have time for this so he decided to use his skills he learned in the streets and hacked the keypad opening the gate. He went walked through the parking garage looking for the nearest door that would lead up to the building in hopes of finding Sin. He turned the next corner and froze as he saw a small group of armed men who were equipped with military grade gear standing at the entrance. He hid behind a car and was hoping he would be able to get back out without being noticed. What if Sin is in there? What if they got hostages in the building and the cops were too busy to do anything about it. He had to think of a way to get in because this would explain why Sin isn't picking up her phone.

* * *

Oliver heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a League member approaching. He had been waiting for a while now and hopefully they finally had something.

"Do you know where he is?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, he and his crew are inside Queen Consolidated," the man said.

"That's not possible I would have known if he was in my own company," Oliver said not wanting to believe he has been there they whole time.

"He seems to have hacked the buildings systems. I don't know what became of the staff still inside."

"Get everyone ready and updated. We're going as soon as possible," Oliver ordered as he flipped his hood over his head.

* * *

Back inside the prison Lance was moving through the halls with his team and have been getting little to no resistance. Almost every inmate they have come across has surrendered and looked scared out of their mind. They were rambling on and on about ninjas killing everybody. He couldn't believe that the Arrow made way for all of this craziness in his city. It would be over soon because there was no way they were going to let any of them escape.

Nyssa and Dinah took the lead as they made their way to final floor where they saw Brickwell standing in front with the last of his men armed and ready. They had all of their weapons fixed on the group of infiltrators and was about to ordered his men to fire.

"You ready?" Dinah asked.

"Of course I am. I am-."

"Nyssa Al Ghul Heir to the Demon I know," Dinah said interrupting her.

As if all at once a storm of arrows and bullets flew across the room and the battle started. Dinah quickly moved out the way and found cover from the exchange. She wasn't wearing bullet proof gear like the rest of them. How they managed to make something so durable and flexible is beyond her. She jumped out at the right moment and began to engage the enemy. She grabbed one by the arm breaking it making the gun fall out his hand which she caught then threw with pinpoint accuracy at another hitting him in the head. She delivered a series of punches to the next guy that approached her knocking him out. Nyssa was gradually moving her way through the chaos swinging her blade as she cut down any opposition that came her way. Moving out of the way of thugs and bullets she cut down two men at once then pulled out a throwing knife and tossed it into the chest of an inmate across the room. Brickwell was engaging multiple League members at once as they tried to bring the huge man down. Brickwell lifted one by the neck and tossed him across the room. He brought his fist down on to another causing him to be knocked out instantly. These guys were annoying him to no end, probably because they remind him of the Arrow so much. He tossed another across the room with one hand and then proceeded on only to be met with a swift kick to the face by Nyssa.

"Going somewhere?" Nyssa said lifting her sword.

"You just met your match bitch," Brickwell spat.

"Did I? Because I still feel like I'm waiting for it."

Brickwell charged in a rage at the dark haired woman and they began an exchange.

* * *

Sin and China's fight was still going and Huntress found herself playing backup as she shot arrow after arrow at the incoming Bratva and Triad thugs. Sin still had the upper hand on China. As to how? She does not know because there's no way she can be moving the way she is without years of training and Sin has only be at this hero thing for a few months. Helena decided to put it to the back of her mind for now and focused on the enemy. They were still looking good and the fight still seemed in their favor but if Sin could put China out of commission then her men would stand down and this could all be over. Sin with her fighting sticks attack China with quick blows across her body. China tries to hit Sin with a spinning kick but misses and is hit across the face and it brought to the ground. She gets up again and tries to engage Sin only to be bested again. What is with this girl? She hasn't been able to land a single good hit and it was getting kind of scary at this point. Sin fired an arrow at China that shot a cord out wrapping her around it in.

"It's over White," Sin said. As she approached the downed criminal the ship they were on jolted. It began to move away from the coast.

"Looks like we need to jump ship," Helena said.

Sin looked at China and then saw as the League members began to jump off. Staying wouldn't be an option because they would be surrounded by Bratva and Triad forces. She would like to take China but she's tied up and that could risk her drowning.

"Don't come back to Starling," Sin said jumping off into the water followed by Helena.

"I don't plan to," China said. Her men made their way over and untied her. When she got up she saw a limping Anatoly making his way over to her.

"I think my business in Starling is done," he said.

"Mine as well," China said.

"Ever been to Moscow?" he asked.

China smirked and kissed Anatoly as the ship and they left Starling for good.

* * *

Sin and Helena sat at the harbor and watched as the ship left their eyesight.

"All that work for nothing," Sin said lying down.

"Could be worse," Helena said wrapping up her leg.

"There's no time to rest," a League member approached. "We know where Vertigo is."

* * *

Nyssa was keeping on her toes as she faced the towering man. He through quick punches for man his size and she knew they were deadly. She swung her sword cutting Brickwell all over his body but she couldn't make a cut deep enough to make him slow down. Just as she was about to bring her blade on him he caught her hand and tossed her against the wall causing her to drop her blade. Brickwell began to throw swift punches that Nyssa was having a hard to avoiding with her back against the wall. Dinah saw what was happening and as soon as she began to go help her a new group of inmates made their way in lead by Murmur. Dinah had heard about Murmur from Barry so she knows how dangerous he is. Murmur along with the group of inmates he brought in began to engage the other League members. Dinah decided she needed to help Nyssa first and worry about Murmur later. Dinah jumped in the air and performed a very acrobatic kick to Brickwells head stopping his assault on Nyssa who had a bruise on her face.

"What it with women and kicking," Brickwell said to himself.

He ran up to the two woman and began to fight both at the same time as they proved to be very difficult together. They went back and forth keeping Brickwell off balance to the point he was swinging wildly in hoping of hitting one of them. He finally had enough and was about to put the net part of his plan in motion. Getting the hell out of here. He grabbed an inmate and pushed him towards the two woman. Dinah back handed him and saw as Brickwell sprinted out the door.

"Coward," Nyssa said.

"I'll get him," Dinah said following behind Brickwell.

* * *

Brickwell moved as quickly as he could trying to get to the nearest exit only to turn a corner and come face to face with a team of cops lead by Lance.

"Freeze!" Lance shouted pointing his gun.

Brickwell didn't hesitate and charged at the cops like a bowling ball knocking the down except lance who moved out the way. He fired several shots at Brickwell but it didn't slow him down as Brickwell slapped the gun out of his hand and punched him across the face. Lance the picked him by the neck and started delivering numerous punches to Lance's ribcage causing him to cough blood. McKenna Hall got up kicked Brickwell between the legs making him drop lance. She then whipped out her nightstick and hit twice across the face. Going for another swing she is knocked down by Brickwell who backhands her. Lance grabbed his gun and fired a couple shots a Brickwell which did nothing as Brickwell took out one cop after the other. Lance tried to stand but he is sure all his ribs were broken. He wanted to stop Brickwell but he couldn't even stand. Brickwell took out the last cop but before he could make his escape the Black Canary comes from behind and kicks him.

"I'M GETTING REAL SICK OF YOU!" Brickwell shouted.

"Feelings mutual!" she said picking up two nightsticks off the ground and begins to attack Brickwell.

* * *

Roy picked the lock on a car door and got inside. He began to hotwire the car and got the engine going. This caught the attention of the guards and they lifted their guns. Roy backed the car up and faced the armed men and sped as fast as he could aiming straight for them. He ducked as bullets began to hit the car he was in and right before impact he jumped out causing a loud crash hitting a few of the guards. He stood as fast as he could and saw the closes guard starting to get up. Roy ran as fast as he could and kicked him in the head. He turned the guy over and put his knee on his throat.

"Where are you keeping the hostages?" Roy demanded.

"We didn't take any hostages?" the man said.

Roy grabbed the guy by the collar and punched him as hard as he could. He got up only to fall back down as a bullet hit him in the leg. He quickly grabbed the downed guard's handgun and fired blindly as he moved as fast as he could to behind the nearest car. He was going to need to think of something fast or he was going to be a goner. As the other guards began to get up and grab their weapons Roy was out of options and right before he could jump out and hopefully take one with him. He hears an arrow move through the air and hit one of the armed men. The Arrow jumps in and takes on the remaining guards with another girl in black and another woman in black and purple. They won with ease and Roy came out from behind cover to see their work. They all turn around and see a bleeding Roy holding a gun.

"Roy!?" Sin suddenly said.

"How do you…SIN!"

"You got to be kidding me," Oliver says. "Really?" he said looking at Sin.

"My bad," she said sheepishly as she made her way over to Roy. She takes off her hood and mask and helps Roy sit down. "What are you doing here?

"I came looking for you?" Roy said. "You weren't picking up your phone and with all that's going on I went out looking for you."

"Awwww," Helena said.

"Shut up," Sin said pointing to Helena.

"Sin you get him out of here. He needs that looked at," Oliver said.

"I'm staying you need help with Vertigo," Sin objected.

"Huntress is hear and the League members are taking the front. He's needs to get out of here before he's caught in the cross fire."

"Fine," Sin said lifting Roy and making her way out the garage.

"She going to come back," Helena said

"It'll be over before she does," Oliver said ready to end this.

* * *

Dinah swayed from side to side dodging Brickwells fist and moved even faster when he tried to grab her. She kept delivering blow after blow with the nightsticks trying to get him as far away from her dad and the other cops. She swung the nightstick as hard as she could and it broke on impact across Brickwells face then hit him with the other nightstick. Brickwell rose up trying to uppercut Dinah but he missed as she performed a backflip causing distance between them. She looked to where her father and the other cops were and decided she was far enough.

"I'm going to kill you," Brickwell said.

"Take your best shot," Dinah said throwing the nightstick to the ground.

Brickwell charged and Dinah stood her ground took a deep breath and unleashed a Canary Cry that caught him off guard and made him fall to the floor in pain holding his ears. He tried his best to get up but Dinah just got louder and louder as the entire building began to shake. Blood began to fall out of Brickwells ears and he gave a furious yell before falling to the ground unconscious. Dinah stopped screaming and fell to her knees out of breath.

"Detective Lance stay with us," a voice said.

Dinah turned to see her father was not in good shape. The punches from Brickwell must have done internal damage. "Hurry and get him to an ambulance," Dinah tells the cops.

"We'll do are job vigilante," McKeena said with scorn in her voice. They lifted Lance off the ground and carried him to the nearest exit.

Dinah hoped her father was okay but for now she needed to go see how things with Nyssa turned out. She made her way back to the room she had left them in to discover all the League members along with Nyssa were already gone.

* * *

Oliver, Helena, and the other League members fought their way floor after floor of Count Vertigo's men. Oliver was getting more and more reasons to kill Vertigo as he found some of his staff were killed. Luckily the building wasn't to occupied when he invaded but Oliver going to make sure Vertigo never saw the light of day again. He fired arrow after arrow as he dodged the incoming gunfire. It was just an instant but Oliver saw Vertigo go behind a corner heading to the roof. Oliver pulled an arrow out from his quiver and fired it in the crowd of enemies causing smoke to disperse. He quickly moved through the crowd and headed up the stairs Vertigo went up. He busted open the roof door with a kick to have to quickly duck as Vertigo swings his blade trying to kill the Arrow. Oliver shoots an arrow at Vertigo who cuts it out the air.

"The final act begins," Vertigo comments as the two men circle one another.

"You won't make it off this roof," Oliver threatened.

"We shall see," Vertigo said as the device on his head lit up unleashing a wave of energy that caused Oliver to lose his balance.

Vertigo charged swinging his blade as Oliver who struggled to dodge the quick assault. Oliver knew all he had to do was get that device off Vertigo's head but that was going to be difficult. This time it feels a lot stronger than the first time they met. Oliver threw a punch hitting Vertigo but wasn't nearly effective enough. Vertigo got a few good cuts on Oliver who continued to stay on the defensive. It was getting hard to predict Vertigo's next move and he needed to find a way to get past this machine of his. Vertigo kicked the Arrow to the ground and raised his sword brining it down on Oliver's leg. Vertigo twisted the blade as he watched Oliver wince in pain.

"Today Starling says goodbye to its hero," Vertigo smirked.

He pulls out the sword from Oliver's leg and is ready to lay the finishing blow when a gunshot goes off. Vertigo pauses as he feels a pain going through his back. He turns to see John Diggle standing there gun aimed. Oliver used this moment to pull Vertigo's device off his head and punch him in the face flooring him. He limped over to John who still had his gun fixed on Vertigo.

"You look good," Oliver said.

"Thanks to you," Diggle said with a smile.

"You think you have won," Vertigo stood and looked at the pair. "I am Count Werner Vertigo and will-."

At once Diggle fired his gun and Oliver fired his arrows hitting Vertigo to the point he falls off the roof of Queen Consolidated.

"That's going to leave a mess," Diggle commented.

"Yea," Oliver said leaning on Diggle for support. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Sin was in a short skirt and tank top at the grand opening of Oliver's non-profit club called Verdant. It was a good idea that a lot of people liked seeing as it was jammed pack. All profits go to charity and people can get drunk and party while doing so. Sin was pretty much dragged here by Sara and Helena who urged her to get out more. Oliver gave her to okay to get the night off while he and Diggle handled the patrol tonight. Diggle was in better shape than ever and started wearing a ski mask when he goes out so the mishap with Clock King will never happen again. Sin finally found Sara and Helena who were at the bar with Felicity who she didn't expect to see.

"How's the outfit I picked out," Helena asked.

"I hate you!" Sin yelled over the music.

"It looks good on you," Sara said to Sin.

"It really does," Felicity said.

"What are you doing here?" Sin asked.

"John insisted I take the night off to since all the girls were going out," she informed.

"I actually tried to get Dinah to come but I guess she was too busy," Helena said.

"With what there's been like no crime in this city for like three months," Sara said. Yea Dinah told her about her being the Black Canary and Sara really feels dumb fro not putting the pieces together herself considering her life lately.

"We are not hear to talk to each other we are here to talk to guys," Helena said.

"Well some of us are engaged," Sara said.

"Yea it's just you two doing the talking," Felicity said showing off her engagement ring.

"Alright Sin lets fins some guys to buy are drinks," Helena said.

"My drinks are free," Sin reminded.

"They don't need to know that," Helena said.

Suddenly a tall dark skinned man around Sin's age walked up to Sin. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," Sin greeted back.

"Isaac," he said extending his hand.

"Sin," she shook his hand. She turned to look back at the others but they were already gone. "Damn it."

"So something tells me this isn't your kind of setting," Isaac guesses.

"That obvious," Sin admitted.

"So what do you do?"

"Secretary by day crime fighter by night," Sin said casually causing Isaac to chuckle. "What about you?"

"I'm a boxer actually," he tells her.

"Really? You might not be boring Isaac."

* * *

Oliver stood on top of a roof in Starling in his Arrow gear as he looked down at his city. Things have been looking up with support coming in from across the country with people lending support and donations. The biggest ones coming from Kord Industries, Wayne Enterprise, and even Luthor Corp. He knows most are just trying to keep a good image in the public but it still helps. Oliver still had time to prove his city can be saved and would stay as long as he needed to make sure it is.

"Oliver we got a high speed chase coming your way," Diggle said over the earpiece.

"I'm on it," Oliver said drawing an arrow.

Elsewhere in a secluded location Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Artemis, and Komodo stood together.

"I thank all of you for coming to this meeting," a hooded figure wearing League garb said.

"About time," Cheshire said.

"Are we ready to begin or what," Artemis chimed in.

"Yes we are ready", the hooded figure said taking his mask off to reveal Malcolm Merlyn. When his mask came off other men came out of the shadows wearing League gear.

"We are what the League of Assassin's should be but there leader is blind and has lead them down the wrong path. We will dispose of the League and then Starling as well," Malcolm said.

"Welcome to the League of Shadows."

* * *

**COMING SOON: ARROW EARTH 2: YEAR 2**

**A/N: It has been a long road and still a long one ahead hopefully. I finally finished my first story and I couldn't have done it without all of your support. I'm still mapping YEAR 2 out but while I'm doing that I'm going to be focusing on my Suicide Squad Earth 2 story which I'm really excited about. I want to thank all of you who followed this story all the way to the end.**

**How was it overall?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Special Thanks to Phillipe363 who allowed me to bounce ideas off him and supported this story.**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
